Musa's Secret
by return to me
Summary: When Musa's life seems to be ruined, Riven comes back and recompansates his absence with an unususal gift that reveals Musa's real identity. Having got rid of any doubts, Winx and specialists go on a mystery journey to an unknown place not knowing if they will ever come home... Please review. I am still doing some amendments to it as I have had new ideas recently, sorry :)
1. I am so lonely

She was lying on a hotel bed among mountains of tattered handkerchiefs. Tears were rushing down her cheeks, making her look smudgy . A white sheet was bloodstained.

She still couldn't resign herself to her father's death. He died sleeping at his home on Melody. No blood, no fingerprints, no marks of break-in… No one heard or saw anything. He wasn't diagnosed with any illness. What's worse, Musa couldn't even say goodbye, because Hoe-Boe's body disappeared, when there wasn't anyone around.

_What's happening? Why did he die? WHY?! WHY?!_

She looked on her mobile phone. Riven hasn't called or written back for two weeks, while other boys talked with their girls every day, even with short messages. They went to the Red Fountain as teachers of new cadets. When they are back, the whole posse will find a house to live together, at least for several years. However, Musa didn't feel like living with Riven in one building to say nothing of sleeping with him in the same bed.

_He is sick of me. Damn, this type of guy would leave me sooner or later. Anyhow, we were quarreling too much. Did he think that I am not worth his time? So why didn't he tell it to me? Effing coward. Or maybe something happened to him? Where is he? No one had seen him. Did he plan to run away? Alright, good for me! There was no need to make up… _

Musa spent several days on crying into her beer isolated thanks to the blocking spell. She didn't pay attention to her friends, trying to get to her.

,,We wanna help you!'', they called. _Yeah, right,_ Musa answered in her mind. Were they able to make her feel better? No, there was nobody to do it apart from razor blade… She was her only friend then. She could set her free from pain riving her heart.

She looked on a wallpaper of her cell phone that was presenting her in the arms of Riven. They were looking into each other eyes and their lips were very close…

Musa lowered her head . She could remember this evening; these violet eyes, that she was partial to. Although he was smiling lightly, saying ,,I will be back in a few days'', Musa could feel sorrow in his heart. Or maybe she was wrong? Maybe he didn't want to be there with her? So why didn't he break up with her that day? She may not have been sitting here alone in tears. No, it wouldn't change anything. Probably if they hadn't been a couple, the razor blade would have taken much more its red tool.

- I HATE YOU! –Musa screamed. No sooner had she thrown the mobile phone at the door than somebody cracked the blocking spell and came in. Aisha was in time to catch the cell flying towards her face.

- Musa! What have I done that you hate me so much…? - Aisha wanted to console Musa, but she blew over since she realized that her joke only was incongruous.

- I HATE RIVEN! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MY LIFE! – Musa screamed again and snuggled in a big pillow laying behind her. Aisha pinched her lips in embarrasment. _God, it's worse than I expected_, she thought.

- Musa… - She slowly came up to her, wondering if she risked a strike by Percussive Hit. – I know that you prefer to be alone, but it's too long. Why not talking with us? Listen to me, we are worried about you…

The fairy of music didn't react, but Aisha wasn't going to give up. Musa didn't want to talk to anybody… Except Riven. She wanted him to be here. But he wasn't and was never a good candidate to console people. Besides, what would happen if he appeared? Musa would shout at him before he would explain things. And she would break up with him immediately, what she would regret but who knows whether black-haired girl dared to be the first to say sorry?

- Musa…?

No reaction. Aisha looked at the cell's wallpaper. Suddenly she called Nabu to mind…

- Why not deleting this photo? – she asked, trying to chase bad flashback away.

Musa slowly got up, but didn't look at her friend.

- Cause I am and idiot.

- Oh, stop it! Don't immerse yourself in that, please. You should lace into something, just say and I can be your punchbag! Do something to get a load off your mind!

_I did, briefly_. Why she didn't have a keener blade?

Musa took a glance at her best friend. Dark skinned fairy of waves sighed resignedly . Aisha perceived that there is no use doing it. She wasn't able to bring Musa vim and vigor.

- Aisha… - Musa whispered. Aisha raised her head, feeling glimmer of hope. She held pale hands of music fairy.

_Tell her._

- I… I just can't do it. – The fairy cried out. – I tried but I love him too much to… Oh, fuck! I hate that I love him! Can it be wooorse…. – She hurled herself into Aisha's arms.

They were hugging for a while. Aisha could feel the tears on her shoulders. Her heart went out to Musa. She hoped that black-haired will calm down having somebody next to her. Fortunately, crying got more silent. She waited until it hushed.

- Musa, look at me now. – Aisha moved back and raise Musa's chin.

_Stella would break down, if she saw you_, she thought. She had to admit that Musa looked awful. Long black hair was tangled and stuck to her wet and smudgy face. Bleary eyes were full of sadness. A crumpled dress hung on her like on a skeleton.

- Come on, you have to get out of here. – Aisha got up and drew her toward the door. Musa yielded languidly. With bad grace, she came out and went downstairs to a lounge, where the rest of the girls spent all day. Bloom was looking for something in one of the suitcases, Tecna was tapping something in her laptop, Flora was sitting on a couch reading a newspaper and Stella was combing her hair. Hearing the steps, they raised their heads.

- For a God's sake, is it Musa?! – Stella opened her mouth.

- How did you manage to open the door? – Bloom asked.

- I found a proper spell. – Aisha smiled dimly. She nudged Musa towards an armchair and made her sat.

- Musa, how much time were you going to spend there? – Tecna asked firmly, but Musa didn't respond.

- We wanna help you. Of course, we don't know what you feel, however… - Flora stopped, hoping for any reaction.

_I wish I could vanish into thin air._

- Say something! Maybe talking with Riven could… - Stella quickly regretted what she said. Musa picked herself up, with scarlet on her face.

Stella cowered. _Think before saying!_

- Oh, really! Great idea, what a pity that he doesn't give a toss about me! You know it, don't you? I also don't care what he is doing, where, why and who with!

She started to cry again. Flora hugged her and Musa, unwillingly, returned it. Bloom laid her hand on Musa's shoulder.

- There must be a good explanation. You shouldn't… - She didn't finish since her eyes found strange marks on black-haired's legs. She raised a hem of a friend's dress to find out that Musa's blue devils were severe. Hundreds of short red scars emerged in front of Winx.

- MUSA! Are you crazy?! – Tecna yelled. – Why did you do that?

- It was the only source of relief! – Musa yelled back, covering her leg.

- And who are we? Don't you know that we will always listen to you? Ain't we friends? – Aisha queried with anger and concern.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Girls were looking at Musa, still in Flora's arms.

_What do they want to know? Am I to tell them about my hopeless life? No news._

Black haired realized that an attachment to Winx wasn't as strong as before. She didn't feel like spending time with them. Only a week ago they planned living together in their own house, but then she would rather run away and start a new life alone.

The silence was broken thanks to ringing of Stella's cell phone. She reached for it and looked at the screen.

- Brandon – She announced briefly.

- Hello? Hi, honey… Good… Musa came out… No, with Aisha's help…

Musa gritted her teeth.

_I should have gone away at once. Far away, where nobody would disturb me. But instead of it I have to listen to Stella and Brandon's sweet conversation. Moronic lovebirds._

At this moment Stella hung up. Girls expected some good news.

- Boys are coming back… Without Riven.


	2. The one to console

Great! I am really glad! – Musa spread her arms. Now everyone lowered their gaze, not knowing what to say. No one reacted, when a fairy with one powerful shove opened the balcony door.

The balcony was in the shape of oval, made of green, fissured tiles and decorated with a black, twisted banister. One could see only endless ocean and restaurant tables among palm trees down somewhere.

Sun was already reaching the horizon line. Musa thought that when she took a deep breath of fresh air, she would calm down. Annoyingly enough, it was close. She leant on the banister and closed her eyes, trying to relax in vain. She couldn't stop thinking about Riven and her father. At the same time she lost two the most important people in her life.

_What awful have I done the whole world hates me?_

Knowing that boys would be here soon, she wondered where she could run away. Not to her room, she didn't know more blocking spells. A bathroom? No, she didn't want to cut herself again. Though it hurt, it also brought a little relief that she needed so much…

Suddenly she called a big terrace on a roof to mind. The place where she said goodbye to Riven. Although Musa was angry at him, she felt the need to go there. To recall this day.

She scooted over the wall, making sure that nobody can see her, and whispered ,,Magic Winx Sirenix!''. She fluttered her wings straightaway and flew up. In a while she stood on the terrace floor, turning into her normal appearance.

There was a beautiful view. The ocean in the west and a town among woods and farmlands in the east. One could hear sounds of animals from local farms and birds singing. Musa sat down, feasting herself on peace that nature provided.

Unfortunately a strange sound disrupted her meditation. It was getting louder and louder. As a matter of interest, she stood up and looked around to find a source of that sound. She spotted a spaceship that was used by specialists to travel.

_So soon? I hope they won't land here…_

Luckily the ship got down to land on a wide, walled parking area. Musa popped out the banister and saw the door moving, letting Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy go out. Everybody was trailing a suitcase or a rucksack. Even when they disappeared from Musa's field of vision, she was stubbornly watching in the hope that maybe HE arrived with them. However, a minute later the ship closed the door and turned itself off automatically.

Black haired sighed sadly.

_Why did I fall in love with Riven? Everyone had prejudices against him, but I knew right. How could I be so naïve…_

Her eyes filled with tears. She cringed and hid her face in her hands. She was fed up with everything. She wanted to be free, she needed entertainment. What of it that Winx wanted to help her? They didn't know how.

She called seagulls' calling. She raised her head and at that moment the sky was covered with a flock of birds. Why not turning into a seagull and fly with them? Unrecognizable, normal, taking each day as it comes, caring only about food and littering, not having time for love and hate.

_Such life is better than mine. _

She was observing them for a long time until one of them took her attention. A bigger one with a longer neck that was flying slowly.

_It doesn't look like a seagull. _

While she was watching this unknown creature, she heard women shrieks and man holler. Nothing unusual happened so probably they were caused because of this strange bird.

_Oh my goodness, it is a dragon!_

She was right. The animal was approaching and Musa could count silvery horns on his shimmering neck. The dragon was flying at leisure, heavily flapping his wings. When it lowered his spiked head, a fairy noticed a person on the beast's back.

Suddenly the dragon roared and, to Musa's horror, turned towards the terrace. She clinged with fear to the banister.

_Do not land here, do not land here, do not land here…_

No one listened to her prayers. The dragon went slam bang into the floor, scraping it with its huge, black claws. It turned out to be too slippery since the beast wasn't in time to brake and struck into the balustrade making it go to pieces.

- Well done! I will kill you if I have to fix that! – Voice of a mysterious rider hidden under a capote sounded familiar to Musa. The rider dismounted his dragon, tripping over big wings. Cascade of swearwords could be heard from the rider's mouth that the beast apparently understood, because it looked at him indignantly, baring its tusks.

Black-haired was observing this situation with relief. She didn't feel endangered since the beast didn't pay attention to her. But there was also this mysterious rider.

- Sorry, I didn't know where to park it, what's more… - he froze up, looking at Musa. She was sure now, she knew his voice undesirably well.

- Musa…? – The rider asked haltingly.

She nodded her head, surmising who's that man. She felt a weird knot in her chest when he took off his hood.

Riven. He didn't change at all, the same magenta hair, the same violet eyes that made her heart beat faster. She didn't believe that he was here. Only when he walked towards her did she bring back all these unanswered calls. She gritted her teeth and waited…

- What happened… - He couldn't finish as Musa slapped him across the face. Riven dropped down onto the floor with with a blank expression on his face.

- Auch! What the... – he yauped.

- Shut up! – the black haired screamed.

- What? What did I do?! – he asked angrily.

- Oh, nothing! – she answered flushed with anger. – Not giving a sign of life doesn't matter! Why not caring about me? Have you met someone? So you should have stayed with her!

- What are ya talking about? – Riven froze since it wasn't a greeting he expected.

- Me? Making a scenario of your disappearance!

- Excuse me? Do you think I betrayed you? – He got up and folded his hands on his hips.

Musa didn't answer this time.

- I would never do that! Don't you know I love you?

- So why didn't you answer my phones?

- I lost my cell!

Musa laughed, shaking her head.

- Nice try, you…

- Believe me!

- Ya can whistle for this!

- I am telling you the truth!

- Aren't there any other ways of contacting?!

- There are, but… Hey, why I should explain myself since you won't believe me anyway? – Riven shrugged.

- I want to know if you can trick your ex well!

A young warrior was about to say something, but he was struck dumb.

- Ex? Ain't we together anymore? – He crossed his arms.

- Yes! – Musa found it difficult to say that.

_Do I really want it?_

- Right… - Riven looked emotionlessly away. – So I should go, Miss-I-Will-Never-Believe-You?

- I agree, Mr-I-Don't-Care-About-My-Girlfriend!

Riven closed his eyes. He glandhanded and his hands went white.

- You went overboard.

- How disappointing! You have to handle it! – she fizzed.

- No problem but what about you? – he smirked.

Musa froze up.

_Me?_

- What?

- You look awful. Blues? – he asked, raising his eyebrows.

- Not your business. – She turned her back on him.

- I am not glad to see ya looking like this. Something happened, didn't it?

- Nice one, Mr-Wise-After-The-Event.

- Oh, stop it and tell me! – Riven said eagerly. Musa glanced at him sideways.

He was standing with crossed arms, devoid of facial expression. He kept observing her what was really overwhelming. But his stubbornness made him really attractive.

_Tell him. How long will you keep hiding that? Don't you see he cares about you?_

The inner voice was right. She needed to offload.

_I don't think he is a good candidate to console. _

_How much blood and tears you pour out, because you didn't dare to tell anybody what hurts you? You didn't tell your friends, so he is the only one left. HE LOVES YOU. And you love him, don't ya?_

- Come on… - Riven mumbled, looking at the sky.

- Riven… I… - Musa hesitated, observing the sunset. She felt he came closer what encouraged her to speak.

She was wobbling for a moment.

- It was the worst time of my life! Do you have an idea what I felt when you didn't answer back ? What I felt when even the boys couldn't find you? What I felt when they came back without you? They kept on flirting with girls all the time! Do you think I need you? – she choked in one breath.

- For what? To flirt – He was a bit aggrieved.

- No.

- So for what?

- I needed a crumb of comfort.

- So what the hell happened?! – Riven burst out.

- MY FATHER DIED, YOU IDIOT! – she cried out at the top of her voice, hiding her face in her hands.

Riven sighed with sympathy.

- Oh… why didn't ya tell me straightaway?... – He wanted to hug her but she stepped back.

- Right, how could you know since you lost your mobile? I hate you, you nasty liar! – she grinded it out, barely seeing anything through her tears.

- Damn, how can you know I am lying?! – Riven got very furious.

_He's right, Musa. You didn't let him explain things and you should have done it. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't be standing here next to you._

Musa agreed with her inner voice. It was sending her berserk, but it was completely right. She took a deep breath.

- So what were you doing all this time? – she asked, swallowing salty tears.

- Will you let me explain it? – he wanted to be sure.

- Yes… - she whispered.

- It's a long story. You had better sit down.

Musa sat on the banister. Riven stood in front of her and raised her chin to look straight in her bleary eyes.

_I remembered you as a beautiful girl. What the hell have you done to yourself?_

- As you know we went to Red Fountain to teach the freshmen. It was really boring, so then I went for a walk, not telling anybody where I go. I didn't know that way back will be more difficult…

_Riven was walking sinuous path deeply into the dark foret. Fresh air calmed him down for a while. He knew he will have to go back and survive two weeks with these raving teens that could only suffle and cuss out. He wondered whether he was the same at their age. _

_He could take it if he hadn't gone so far away from his Musa. He missed her: her long black hair, her smooth skin and wonderful navy eyes that he loved so much. He was enchanted by her music and every night before sleep he would take headphones on to listen her songs._

_Something moved nearby, interrupting his cascade of memories. He stopped and strained his ears, watching thorn bushes on his right. He was sure he sees a pair of yellow eyes staring on violet blade exserting from the handgrip…_

_A loud roar spread and Riven could see a huge animal resembling a cougar. But his muzzle was longer and two twisted horns decorated his forehead. It had scales instead of hair. All this sight was completed by a big fin tipped with a prickle from which red liquid was draining._

_A venomus falled on a warrior who was in time to duck down. He tightened his hold on a saber and swiped at the beast's muzzle. It yawped horribly, because the weapon badly injured its lower jaw. Plashing with blood, the venomus fell over, impaling the youth to ground. He was dangerously close to the venomous thorn which could open at any time releasing choking odour together with some erosive substance. Riven, not thinking too much, cut it off, snagging a fragile structure of the fin. The monster yelped, trying to get up, what made it easier for a young warrior to get out from under the beast's body. He barely felt his legs, but he had to run because the putrid thorn was oozing red steam that had been already strangling its owner. Riven realized anxiously that his eyes were watering. He knew that if he doesn't run away, he will go blind. He gathered speed, covering his eyes, hoping that there aren't more dangerous creatures around._

_To his worry, roars of the venomus allured other member of this specie. Screwing up his eyes he saw several big ones that emerged from the shadows. He was surrounded by five venomas._

- _Five on one? Do you think it's fair? – he said, smiling tensely. _

_And then Riven saw a big hole in the ground four meters in front of him. He had no idea what animal carved a tunnel in the middle of the path, but it could be the only chance for him. He hoped that it was deep and wide enough._

_He stood for a while, observing hungry animals looking at him longingly. Not waiting any longer, he ran up and jumped into the dark burrow. The only thing he remembered before he lapsed into unconsciousness was a pain at the back of his neck…_

_He heard a cricket's chirping and felt a soft, wet grass under his fingers. Someone's delicate hand swept a wisp of hair from his forehead._

- _I think I understand why Flora and Helia love nature so much._

_He opened his eyes and saw Musa above him. She looked more beautiful with loose hair. _

- _Yeah. But I still prefer typical music than the sound of mosquitoes. _

_Musa laughed and straddled on him. Then she put her hand on his neck._

- _It looks terrible._

_He didn't know if it was a dream. But he really felt a hand on his neck and someone sitting on his stomach. _

- _Don't move. – he heard a decisive female voice. In a second something glassy touched his_

_injured neck and he instinctively hoicked himself up, shouting in pain._

- _Easy, easy, it's almost done! – the voice appeased him, holding his arm. The pain was_

_ceasing gradually. – Can you hear me? _

_Riven nodded and slowly opened his eyes. At the beginning everything was blurred. _

- _How are you feeling? – He already knew who the voice belonged to. An olive-skinned girl _

_with big hazel eyes and brown wavy hair was staring at him curiously. She was wearing an orange tatty dress and had a tattoo on her right arm._

- _Who are you…? – Riven asked weakly. He moaned when the girl took that cold thing off _

_his neck and encased hurt piece of skin with a big leaf._

- _My name is Faia. You're lucky that I found you. You are badly wounded. – she said._

_Riven rubbed his eyes and looked up. There were tree trunks everywhere that were so tall no _

_one could see their crowns. _

- _Would you mind getting off me? – he looked at her expectantly. _

_Faia, not saying a word, got up and stepped back. Riven picked himself up ponderously,_

_massaging his shoulders. _

- _You're not welcome! – she said, crossing her arms._

- _Thanks… For rescuing me… - Riven took a look around. – What's that place?_

- _Welcome to Treeworld. _

- Treeworld? – Musa wondered.

- Yes. – Riven confirmed. – Do you remember wide meadows near Red Fountain?

They were actually crowns of trees braided with each other so sturdily that resembled ground. Faia said that everyone who got into Treeworld never came out. This hole was the only way to get in and there was no way out. Faia lived there for two years and got used to a new life, however she agreed to help me find a way out which didn't exist according to her.

Riven knew Musa felt a little jealous hearing about Faia, so he stroked her arm in a way that gave her goose bumps. The black-haired really liked him petting her body.

- I spent there all this time. Believe me or not, if I could contact you somehow, I would do

that. – He put his second hand on her waist what made Musa blushed.

- So you managed to get out? – she asked quietly.

- Yep. The crowns were difficult to break through, but not impossible.

_Riven hitched himself onto the tree spire on his last legs. Panting heavily, he lied down on the ,,ground'' and smiled with satisfaction. Faia was laying next to him, exhausted by the penetration through curling branches._

- _Thank you… - she panted. – I thought I am gonna spend my whole life down there._

- _You're welcome… - he replied. – What are you gonna do now?_

- _I am coming home. – Faia smiled and got up, drawing fresh air with pleasure._

_Riven was about to get up when he noticed a strange spot moving fast in the sky. He recognized boys' spaceship. It seemed that they finished their job and were going back. _

_He cursed under his breath what got Faia's attention._

- _What happened?_

_He just shook his head and got up. _

- _I can provide you a quick mode of transport._

_Riven goggled. Faia didn't say anything about reading minds. _

- _I have a leva bike. _

- _And I have a dragon._

_Faia put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. A while later a neat dragon appeared in front of her, roaring happily. She ran to him and stroked its head. _

- _Don't tell me you are going to… _

- _Riven, you dragged me from that place. Thanks to you I can go home. I have plenty of _

_dragons at home. This one belongs to you now. – she mumbled something to the dragon and it approached the young warrior, spreading his wings showing him that it is ready to fly. _

- _Well… Thanks. – Riven was not sure if he could ride it properly. He mounted the dragon _

_which stretched his head to the sky. _

- _Go. Come back to your girlfriend! – Faia waved him off. _

Musa was still looking down but she wasn't angry anymore. She felt only shame that she had trampled all over someone who didn't deserve that.

- So, do you believe me? – Riven asked conclusively.

A feeble smile appeared on Musa's face.

- I do.

She looked much better smiling. Their lips were approaching when Riven accidentally nudged hidden scars on Musa's thighs. She couldn't forbear from giving a loud moan.

- Auch.

- What?

- Nothing.

- Don't lie. What's up?

- No.

Riven narrowed his eyes. Something made him look on Musa's leg. He nudged it again and hearing Musa's moaning again he uncovered the scars.

Passionate atmosphere vanished. The young warrior let his fairy's hand and shook his hand, mumbling something like ,,God damn it''.

- Can ya tell me what is it? – he pointed at wounds.

- You can guess… - Musa didn't dare to look at him.

_Why didn't I get rid of them?! I am such an idiot…_

- Why did you do that?! You wanted to kill yourself?! – Riven cringed back from her. He was really furious.

- Sometimes! – Musa snapped.

- And girls? Why didn't you dump on them? You mustn't unload that way! – Riven couldn't understand why his girlfriend did a such thing. She could always count on Winx, did something change between them?

- Did you row?

- No.

- So what is it all about?

Musa was silent. She regretted that romantic climate was over and it was her fault.

- I had to do that… Girls… They couldn't … - she sobbed.

- And I can?

_Yes, you can. _

There was unpleasant silence for a long while.

- I can't understand this. You say you need help but you didn't let Winx help you. You have driven yourself to disrepair, bewailing over your fate. And it is me who is said to be a jerk…

Having said that, he turned back and came up to the sleeping dragon.

- Wake up. – He poked it. – We are going back.

Musa looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

_No, he can't do it! Not now!_

- Riven! – she shouted.

- Give me a break! And think what you are doing! – he shouted back with anger, mounting the dragon's back. Unsatisfied due to a too short nap it lazily straightened its wings and was about to take wing, when suddenly…

- NOOO! – Distraught Musa stretched her hand and a beam of pink light streaked towards the dragon, changing itself into a chain. Tied do its neck glommed itself to the banister precluding the dragon from flying. The outraged beast roared and started wriggling but Riven pacified it, stroking its scaly neck. He shot Musa an emotionless glance.

The black-haired grasped the railing and started to cry again, sliding down on the floor.

_I am hopeless. I can only cry wanting everyone to pity on me. How could I be so vain? I don't want to lose him as well as I can't lose my friends. I have only them. I am such an idiot, I don't deserve Riven. He should have flown away earlier and found a normal girlfriend…_

She suddenly felt somebody's hands on her waist. They picked her up and sat down on the balustrade. She raised her head to find Riven again next to her.

- I am so sorry… - she splutter. But he didn't answered. He just gave her a slight smile and kissed her dry lips.

Bewildered, she wondered if it was a dream. A dream in which she was kissed by a boy that forgave her for her stupid behaviour. Fortunately it was real. She totally gave herself up to this kiss, folding his arms on Riven's neck and sinking her hand into his soft magenta hair.

He was all she needed. He was her the best and the strongest drug in the world. The biggest razor blade that removed the whole pain without losing blood. Riven had many faults, but when she was savoring his lips she realized that they will never make her stop loving him. Riven was an ideal and Musa didn't care what others said about him.

Riven also felt better when he held the most beautiful fairy in the world again in his arms. He didn't need anybody else. His heart was suffering when he lost contact with her for so long but he was sturdy enough to hide it. He knew that they will meet soon. Their frequent fights only strengthened their bond making them realize how much they love each other.

Musa laid her head on his shoulders. She noticed Aisha on the way out. Her friend, with a radiant smile on her face, raised her thumb up. Musa returned the dark skinned fairy's smile and mouthed ,,I am sorry''. Aisha winked in reply and disappeared behind the way out. Inside she leant against the wall. She was observing them all the time with jealousy.

- Oh, Nabu…

- I am sorry about your father. – Riven said.

- I lost contact with him. The last time I was on Melody, we altercated and never talked again from that time. – Musa whispered sadly.

- Do ya miss him? – he asked.

- Actually, I don't know…

He raised her chin making her look straight into his purple eyes.

- Promise me something .

- Everything.

- You will never cut yourself again.

- I promise. I am sorry. I was so stupid... – He stroked his cheek.

- And something else – he said.

- Yes?

- You look terrible. – he grinned, running his fingers through her hear.

Musa grinned back, chucling.

- Stella will help me – she replied.

_You see? He cares about you. He won't let you look like a witch. _

- I've almost forgotten. I have something for you – Riven reached his pocket.

- Really? – Her face brightened.

He took out a little bundle. He laid it next to her and opened it. The curious fairy scooted closer.

A second later she saw the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen – a small crystal jewel on a silver chain in the shape of a circle with barely visible graven smaller circles. Between the circles one could see mysterious symbols. In the middle of the jewel there was a violin key.

Musa's heart beat faster at the sight of the pendant. She fancied that she had seen it before, it looked familiar. Subconsciously she knew it belonged to her. She could feel strange energy pulsating from the crystal jewel.

- Riven… It's wonderful! – Musa flung herself at her boyfriend. He would rarely give her gifts if it wasn't her birthday.

- Something told me to take it. It reminded me of you. Turn around.

Musa did as he told her, catching her hair and holding them up whilst Riven put the pendant on her neck. A cold crystal jewel flattened itself against her skin.

- Thank you. – She said, regarding her new jewelry.

Romantic silence was interrupted by the dragon which was trying to get her owner's attention. The beast was plucking the chain more and more louder.

- Right. – Riven swiveled. He hoped that the dragon would be able to free yourself without any help. – Hey, it needs help with breaking the chain – he said to Musa. But she didn't even moved. She was just standing with her eyes closed.

- Musa, the chain? – he repeated but she didn't respond again. It made him anxious.

- Musa? Do you hear me?

Suddenly the fairy of music grabbed her temple.

- Musa?!

- I feel dizzy… - she mumbled. She hardly caught her breath.

- What?

She hastily lost her balance. If it hadn't been for Riven, she would have dropped on the floor.

- What the…

The necklace flashed unexpectadly, dazzling the boy. A whitish glow surrounded the couple. Musa began to scrabble and shout something in an unknown language. She was holding her head, twitching her mouth.

- NOOO! – she screamed, trying to peel the necklace off which seemed to stick to her skin. The glow flared up and produced a pulse that threw Riven sideward. Having heard the yells, Aisha came out to check what was going on. However, she was also thrown by the pulse onto the stone wall.

And everything immediately blew over. Befuddled, Aisha got up uneasily. Everything hurt her and the whole world was spinning. Massaging her arm, she came up to Riven sitting on the floor. He also looked numb – he was holding his head low.

- Riven… Are you ok? – Aisha winged, shaking his shoulder.

- Yea… Aisha? What are ya… What the hell was that? – he muttered, looking at her. He couldn't see her well so he had to bat.

He looked on a fading light from the pendant. Musa was lying unconscious. Riven quickly ran up to her.

- Musa?

The light was getting smaller but suddenly it shined again and took shape of the pendant. The circles, symbols and the violin key were shining then. The necklace looked both more beautiful and more mysterious.

- Riven, what is that? – Aisha was scared.

- Now I have no idea…


	3. Rediscovered past

- Did you feel that? –Tecna asked.

Everybody in the living room felt the pulse. It was weaker but still sensible. Winx and specialists nodded.

- Yes… But what was that? – Timmy marveled.

- Like a cold wave for me… - Stella rubbed her arms.

- I think it came from… aloft? – Sky pointed on the ceiling.

- Aisha went upstairs. Maybe she knows something… - Flora wondered and at the same time the door rapidly opened. Aisha and Riven with uncounscious Musa in his arms slamed into the room.

- MUSA! – Girls shouted chorally.

- What happened to her? – Helia asked.

- Good question. - Riven said quickly, laying his girlfriend on the couch next to Bloom. The gleaming pendant caught everybody's attention.

- Wow, what is that? – Bloom was interested. She took a closer look at the jewel. – It's marvelous!

- Well… - The magenta hair boy hesitated. – A gift.

- Ooo. Kind of you but why is she unconscious? – Tecna inquired, squatting near her friend.

- I put this on her neck and she said she was dizzy. And then she started to struggle and shout something…

- … there was a pulse. It threw us away and when we awaked, Musa was laying on the floor. That jewel keeps sparkling since then. – Aisha abridged.

- The pulse? That produced it? –Bloom understood.

- How did you know? –Aisha was surprised.

- We felt it. For a moment it got cold and stuffy –Flora explained.

Puzzled, Riven and Aisha exchanged looks.

- And what was Musa yelling? – Stella came up to Musa, checking out the pendant. – Wow, it's beautiful! Where did you get that? – No sooner had she touched the jewel than she recoiled in horror. Musa gasped for breath unawares and choked. In a while she caught her breath. She was exhausted as if she had been running in a marathon. Riven sat on the edge of the couch, laying his hand on her arm. She was pale and cold.

- Musa?

The black haired slowly opened her eyes, narrowing them because of a chandelier's light straight above her.

- Do you hear us, Musa? – Flora asked solicitously, kneeling down nearby.

- Yhym… What… Wh-Where… I…? – Musa mumbled.

- In a hotel. Don't you remember?

- Huh? Where…?

- Musa, what happened? – Riven wanted to know.

Musa straightened up and grabbed her forehead.

She didn't know what was going on. She fancied she was elsewhere. Faces of her friends looked strange. She touched her pendant; she felt a light beating, like from a tiny heart inside the jewel. Strangely enough, its beating coincided with Musa's pulse.

And then she remembered: a dark room, a razor blade, Aisha, a terrace, a dragon, Riven, a pendant… But what was later?

- Did I… faint?... – she murmured, looking at her boyfriend.

- You said you were dizzy and you lost your balance. – Riven came home to her.

_Okey and what next…_

- I couldn't breathe… and… everything went dark…

_You closed you eyes, you bright spark. _

- And you were shouting something. – Riven added.

- Really?

- Maybe you had kinda vision of something? – Tecna thought loudly.

Musa gripped the jewel.

_Show me._

She didn't even know why she had done it. Something made her say that to try to recreate the 'vision'.

Ot once their faces were enshrouded by a white for and Musa saw dim shapes of a big bright city full of various skyscrapers. Although she couldn't see them well, she knew they were very beautiful. Out of thin air, direful gloom engulfed the high rises and they fell into pieces as if they were made of glass.

- NOO! PLEASE, DON'T DO THAT! – These words got away from her mouth themselves but somebody else yelled that. Woe of that person wasn't endurable. She could feel their suffer and their voice as well as the tumble down buildings seemed familiar.

Everything disappeared as soon as it appeared. When Musa winked she found herself again with her friends in the hotel living room. Everybody was looking at her with bafflement.

- What have you just said? – Riven asked. It was hard for him to understand anything.

- I saw a city… Skyscrapers… They fell apart… - Musa was barely breathing. The vision was too short to describe and she was incapable of understanding its envoi.

- You screamed something in a strange language! – Bloom spoke up.

- It wasn't me. I mean… Somebody did it with my mouth. – Musa explained.

- And previously you touched the pendant… - Stella told her, pointing at the gleaming jewel.

- Your voice… became… different. – Flora finished.

- I said 'Show me'.

- To who?

- I don't know! – Musa was exasperated. She rapidly got up and came up to the window.

Everybody shrinked. They knew that Musa was unpredictable in her anger and could only stare at her, waiting for something to come. She wished she could know what to do.

_How can I know? My subconsciousness is tricking me? What was that city? Why did it tumble down? Who did that voice belonge to? Why am I speaking in a weird language? Why I have to answer these questions myself? _

_I CAN TELL YOU. _

- Who said that?! – Musa was really scared. It wasn't her thought. She wasn't sure but it must have been the voice she heard before…

- Said what? – Aisha frowned.

- That: I can tell you.

- We didn't say anything, Musa. – Brandon contradicted.

- But… ACH! – The black haired clenched her hands. She snapped; everything that happened recently was getting on her tits.

- Calm down… - Flora wanted to lay her hand on Musa's arm but she brushed it off.

- HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKING MYSTERIOUS?! – Musa spazed out. Startled, Flora froze. Riven sighed; it was getting really unpleasant.

- My father's body disappeared without trace and a droll pendant makes me hear voices, have visions and speak unintelligibly! What else has to happen to make me wig out completely! – she yelled not paying attention on the crystal that was getting brighter and brighter. Only when she saw anxiety on her friends' faces did she realize the pendant creates a spurt of fog. She clinged with fear to the window observing how the spurt landed on the floor. It was shining like millions of water drops that were merging in bigger elements. Finally a big piece of filgent matter formed itself into an average-sized figure.

On the head of a white shiny person locks of hair appeared and the last spurt of fog enfolded them, creating a sheer outfit. The person lost transparency and got normal colorus. Her long black hair was chignoned. A triangular fringe fell on slanting eyes highlighted with white and red make up, and ears were decorated with long crystal earrings. She wore a gauzy red bandeau covering her foot. Two tattoos appeared on her arms: twisted, weird symbols on her right arm and a small violin key on her left arm. She looked marvelous and when she opened her eyes, exposing dark navy irises.

Musa, along with the other witnesses, was standing dead stop, not being able to believe what has just happened. But she was the only one to recognize her. Musa would recognize this woman everywhere.

- Mum?... – Musa whispered. She wasn't able to speak louder. Tears sparkled in her eyes for the nth time.

_It must be a dream…_

- Musa? – The woman rewhispered. She was staring at Musa with her mouth open and also scarced believe that her daughter was standing in front of her.

They hurled themselves into each other arms not saying a word.

Musa snuggled into mother's arm, forgetting about the whole world. She was not a ghost, Musa could touch and hug her. After all this time she got used to the fact that she will never feel motherliness again. Of course, she still had her father but it was not the same. As a child she was dreaming about Matlin after her death, remembering her as a beautiful singer respected by everyone. A popular one-off with magical voice, soul stirring and goose bumps making. A kind, gentle, generous and wise citizen. Musa wondered if that Matlin was like this. She looked different in comparison with how Musa remembered her but it didn't matter.

Suddenly her mother recoiled, pushing some wisps of Musa's hair out of her eyes. Matlin's eyes were now red and full of tear but a dazzling smile was spreading across her face.

- Is that really you…? – Musa sobbed.

- Yes… Finally, after all these years… - Matlin sighed, stroking her daughter's cheel. – I can see you again…

Winx and Specialists were totally astonished. Bloom looked at Riven mouthing 'How?'. But the magenta hair boy only shrugged in a gesture of unawareness. Deep down he was glad to see her girlfriend in her mother's arms but he wished he knew how this mysterious pendant contributed to that.

- How… How did you… ? – Musa was so excited she didn't know what to say.

- Oh, Musa… Little do you know how long this story is.– Matlin replied. Her voice became sad. – But you have to know it. – She added.

- Ekhem. – Stella grunted for what she received a prod from Flora. However she made Musa remember that she was not alone in that room and her friends would also love to know the story. She looked at them, confused.

- Yeah… But firstly I want to introduce you to somebody. – The black haired fairy pointed with her head at the group next to them. Matlin turned around and eyeballed everyone inquisitively.

- Meet my friends: Flora, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Sky, Helia, Tecna, Aisha, Timmy and… - Musa introduced everyone in order. - …my boyfriend, Riven.

- Nice to meet you, madam. – He got up and seeing that Matlin gave him a friendly smile, he blushed a little.

- Nice to meet you too, my dear. – Matlin said. – I am so happy to meet all of you, you need to know something about Musa. – She turned to the rest, laying her hand on Musa's shoulder.

- Secrets? – Bloom raised her eyebrows.

- Indeed. And they should not be them. – Her smile vanished.

- What do you mean? – Musa asked. A strange feeling prompted that she was not going to hear good news.

- You will find out. But you have no idea how joyful I am seeing that Chiavix finally bonded with you. – Eyes of Musa's mother glistened at the sight of the pendant on the fairy's neck.

- Huh? – The black haired didn't understand.

Matlin wanted to say something but hesitated.

- Eh. I don't know how to start.

Musa also didn't know. She would love to ask her mum so many things. But she was afraid of what Matlin wanted to tell her even if it would make sense to all these things that happened lately.

- But the first thing I want to know is… - Matlin gave Musa a once-over. – Why you look like death warmed up?

Girls and Specialist knew this sad reason but they couldn't help chuckling. Musa gave them a tight smile. She saw Riven shooting her a significant glance out of the corner of her eye.

Matlin didn't wait for an answer. She raised her hand towards Musa and a sheaf of white fog appeared again enwinding the fairy of music. She observed how her body shined and in a while she stood there with her hair unruffled and in a dress that looked like smoothed. The spell also removed her smudgy make up.

- You finally look like normal! – Stella claimed, making others laugh again.

- And I also feel like this – Musa smiled. – Sorry, I was just upset recently.

- Something happened? – Matlin asked.

- Dad is gone… - Musa replied dully.

Having heard that, Matlin gritted her teeth. She didn't seem dispirited.

- Musa… To be honest, I don't feel pity for him.

It wasn't something that Musa expected.

- What? – She wondered if she misheard.

- Actually I think that he planned it for a long time… – Matlin grinted out not looking at her daughter who goggled.

- Mum? What are ya talking about?! – Musa was overcome with anger.

Her mother sighed.

- I am curious what he told you about me. – she said. With irateness in her eyes she didn't resemble a loving mother any longer.

- What he told me?

_What the hell is going on? She says as if I had never met her before_.

- Mum, please, don't tell me that you don't remember anything! – Musa cried.

- What should I remember? – Matlin marveled.

- The times before you died!

- Musa, you were an infant!

_INFANT?!_

- An infant wouldn't remember your songs that you sang for me every evening in our home on Melody!

Matlin seemed she was about to cry. She covered her face with her hands.

- Musa… It wasn't me.

The fairy of music felt groggy. She had to lean against the couch not to drop on the floor. Her pulse gathered speed.

- No, no, I don't believe you…

- Musa, I am telling you the truth!

- So who was it?! – Musa screamed. Her face went red. Riven caught her hand trying to calm her down. There was already too much tension in the air.

- I have no idea! But believe me or not, your father was a real lie prodigy!

- So where were you? – Musa didn't know if she could stand all these mysteries.

Matlin met her furious gaze.

- Dead, I think.

- You was ill and you died when I was 7!

- Musa, I was murdered!

That was too much. Musa had never felt any worse. Her heart hurt so badly she thought it was transfixed with an unvisible dagger. Her dad lied to her? All these years? She thought that before her mother's death they were an usual happy family. And suddenly it turned out that she was blissfully ignorant of what happened for real. But how she could know whether THAT Matlin didn't lie? She was MURDERED? It couldn't be the truth. It just couldn't.

She heard her friends' whispering. All she needed then was to run away from them not to listen to their consolations and damn claims that everything can be explained… THAT EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE OKAY. Not this time…

She was fed up with all this mess. She sat on the couch next to Riven and burrowed her head against his neck. The only way she could avoid the looks that surrounded her. Riven hated feeling helpless but he felt like this at that time. Like the other people in the living room, he didn't know what to say. Everything he heard was a pain for his girl that pitilessly infected him.

- You have to know... – Matlin didn't want to hurt Musa more but she had no choice. – You… You don't come from Melody.

Musa didn't react. She wished she was elsewhere.

- It's not possible! – Stella belied. – We were there several times and…

- It's the truth! – Matlin ensured.

- But… Everybody knew Musa and her father… Even the king of Melody and his daughter…- Flora continued.

- I don't know and I don't even want to know how Hoe Boe did it. As I told you he was the king of liars. – Matlin said, cooled off a bit.

- Do you mean Musa's father… cooked up something? – Aisha asked.

- Oh, yes and I was too late to find out. – the woman replied. She came up to a big window. It wasn't the most beautiful view of the ocean she had ever seen however she admitted that it looks quite nice at night.

- So much did he want something what he could only dream of, so he did a thing I will never forgive him. How could I be so blind? These innocent people, animals, plants… The whole planet suffered because of his evil intrigue.

- What planet? – Sky spoke up.

- The erstwhile force, the place, where people were equals, loving each other and getting energy from a source that was cared by its successors. The imperishable source that kept the planet going. The powerful source that was the greatest weapon and on no account couldn't fall into the wrong hands. The source that is now on Musa's neck.

The last sentence made everybody look on the pendant. Musa grabbed it.

The jewel kept on shining and the symbols could be read. The black haired admitted concernedly that she understood them. And suddenly she remembered the white skyscrapers…

- You understand them, don't you? – Matlin asked rhetorically.

- But… How…? I have never seen them… - Musa mumbled.

- These words are written in our native language. The primeval language, nobody uses it now but the ability to read them is in your blood. I can also read them.

- What is written there, Musa? –Tecna asked.

She looked at the pendant once again.

- ,,Trust the second heart if the first one gives any hope''.

There was a glum silence broken only by a clock ticking.

_Trust the second?_

- Not sure if I understand it. – Tecna shook her head.

- ,,…if the first one gives any hope''? – Bloom rubbed her chin. – What does it mean?

- Nobody was able to give an accurate explanation of this statement. – Matlin chimed in. – The only thing I know that it has a bearing on death.

- On death? – Girls exchanged scared looks.

- Do you understand it, Musa? – Aisha inquired.

- No. – she belied briefly and ran her finger over the violin key.

- You wonder why there is this key? – Matlin seemed to read her mind. Not waiting for an confirmation, she started to explain. – You see, music was something that gave every citizen of your planet vim and vigor. At least them born on Soundiria.

- On what? – they asked chorally.

Matlin call her home planet to mind.

- It's a planet where Musa and I were born. A wonderful place that brought hundreds of immigrants in by its charms. I doubt if there was a more diversified planet as to wildlife, culture and architecture. Everyone felt welcomed. Days were sunny and warm when nights were brisk. Who got there once, rarely came back home. Everyday various melodies from the four corners of the world sounded somewhere making people dance. Nobody cared who they danced or sang with, everybody wanted to enjoy this glow of happiness, freedom and safety that Chiavix provided.

Matlin turned her face to the group.

- Chiavix is the source I mentioned earlier. It was created by the first dwellers of Soundiria thousands years ago. Despite its small size it is one of the most powerful and most dangerous weapons in the world. Fortunately not everyone can use it. As it is responsible for giving people from our home planet the energy, only members of successor's family take care of it. They are the only ones to use its complete power but only when it is really necessary. However Chiavix allows them to go back in time, cure most of illnesses and sometimes even bring the dead to life.

Saying it, she looked on her daughter. Matlin felt pity for her daughter, seeing sadness in her beautiful navy eyes. But she didn't want her to live in la la land for the rest of her life.

_I can't believe that. It is too_ _much for me… And it's not end, I guess._

- Musa… I knew what you have seen. - Matlin caught her attention. – It was my memory saved inside Chiavix. – She kneeled down in front of her. – Twenty years ago, I saw Tenuzehil, our home city and the eternal capital of Soundiria, tumbling down. Gloom enfolded it like my eyes a while later. Unintentionally you brought back this memory from my mind.

- No… It was it… It did it… - Musa said weakly. – I didn't want to bring anything back…

- I don't think it is able to do such things itself. Chiavix is sort of alive. When it was taken from its heir and at the same time from its planet, it was sent to sleep. It didn't lose its power but it surely… Let's say, 'rusted'. In principle Chiavix is useless out of Soundiria especially if it is not worn by the heir and can't share its power with them. And when…

- Wait! – Riven interrupted rapidly. – And what happens when this… Chiavix, finds its heir?

_What is he getting at? Does he know something?_

- Then it 'gets reborn', activating its power in some part. – Matlin explained. Noticing his face expression, she knew that he apparently understood.

- You're right, Riven. – she claimed. – Your girlfriend is the Chiavix's heir and at the same time a rightful ruler of Soundiria.

Musa raised her head, goggling. Her heart was beating fast and loud, she felt an awful, hot wave deluged her inside making her lose sense in legs and arms.

Subconsciousness nastily agreed with her mother. Despite it, Musa didn't believe anything. It couldn't be the truth. All these things are LIES

_It's a dream! Calm down, it's a bad dream! She lies, she is not your mother. And you ain't any princess and you did not inherit any damn pendant! You fancy this, just close your eyes and everything will be alright._

Hopeful, she closed her eyes and try to wake up from this awful dream, but in vain. She was still in the hotel living room with her friends and… her mother.

_No, no, NO! She is dead! But why is she here and why I can touch her? How did she know what I saw in this fucking vision? Why does everything make sense in spite of sounding ridiculous?! _

Not saying a word and with new tears on her cheeks, she got up off the couch.

- Musa, wait! – Bloom followed her, grasping her hand but the black haired brutally barged her.

- YOU ALL FUCK OFF, OKAY?! I DON'T BELIEVE IN ANY HER WORD! – she screamed, pointing at Matlin. She ran out towards the main exit. Annoyingly enough, the glassed-in corridor through which she was running, was not going to end. Breathless, she leant against the wall. Hearing the treads, Musa turned into her Sirenix form and teleported before Winx could stop her.

- Oh god! – Aisha moaned.

- Great! What now? – Flora worried.

- We fly after her! – Stella said as if it was obvious.

- We don't know where! She could teleport anywhere! – Tecna shook her head.

Matlin appeared nearby, looking around.

- Where is she?

- We don't know. She has just teleported. – Stella shrugged.

- Can't you locate her? – Matlin sighed.

- Eeee… We rather don't know how… - Bloom scratched her head.

- Oh my god… It's all my fault! – Matlin groaned, crossing her arms tightly. Flora embraced her. – I had no idea that… - she sobbed.

- Don't worry… – Flora consoled her.

- Lately Musa tends to be quick tempered. – Tecna added, laying her hand on Matlin's arm.

- Was she always like this? – the woman asked.

- Sometimes. She's sensitive. But this week is especially not good.

- Why?

- Firstly: her father's death. – Matlin commented Aisha's words with a spit. – And secondly: when our boys left, Riven didn't answer for a long time. It make her depressed. But he came back and after a row he succeeded to calm her down.

- Yeah. He is the only one to uplift her. – Flora gave a slight smile.

- Hey, do you hear that? – Aisha raised her finger to hush them. Girls lent an ear, seeking any sounds in the air.

Aisha didn't mishear. A sound of electric guitar reverberated outside. It seemed that the player was somewhere in woods.

- I bet it's Musa. She often opens her floodgates by music. – Tecna noticed.

- I am not surprised… - Matlin said, looking through the window. Despite her marbles she hoped to see her daughter somewhere there, that the sound of a guitar, from which she could read anger and grief, will lead her to Musa. She had to find her. Musa had to know the whole story.


	4. Runaway

I am sorry you had to wait so long. I was really busy recently but I promise I will catch up.

Please review and tell me if you find any mistakes!

* * *

She hated silence. Others needed it to relaxe and calm down; she was en exception. Music was her reliable remedy for all worries and the way to outload.

_Why did I use a razor blade instead of it? _

Musa usually felt great plucking into taut strings of her guitar making it play various sounds. Each one was like a single word and the whole melody – like a sentence. The longer she played the longer was the note in her imaginary diary. She didn't need to write them, as to songs she had a perfect memory.

She stopped playing. She had already played everything what she wanted to play, so she put the guitar on one side and closed her eyes, letting tears rush down. She got used to feel them on her cheeks.

The whole world turned turtle in one day just because of a damn pendant, the greatest source of power that activates only on an unknown planet which she is the last ruler of.

No, she is not a goddamn princess. She did not inherit any kingdom. This planet had never existed. There was nothing true in what Matlin told her.

Matlin. How did she appear here? Why was she material? What did she want from Musa telling her this weird fairy tale? And… Why did she hate her father? Musa had always thought that they loved each other above all else. They had to be happy normal parents. She kept on telling herself that her mother, despite her protests, surely died due to a horrible illness when she was a kid. She was NOT murdered. And her father didn't scheme anything to suppress it. He was a good man and definitely not a betrayer.

But thinking straight as Tecna would say everything hangs together. Matlin knew what Musa's vision meant, what's more, she told her that it happened in front of her eyes. A strange pendant called Chiavix and Matlin's arm were ornamented with the same symbols. The pendant was said to reborn while being close enough to its heir apparent what would explain this glow and a pulse which was created when Musa took it on.

However she couldn't let her mother's words to mind: ,,the heir of Chiavix, a rightful ruler of Soundiria''. She was a normal musically talented girl the whole life reckoning without being a Sirenix fairy. Musa had never dreamt about herself as a elegant and royally dressed princess with a great power. She may have looked like this in another life supposing this story was true.

She splitted her hands off her wet pale face and winked several times to sharpen her sight. Everything looked hazily.

For a moment she forgot where she was. She teleported desperately to the first place she fancied: a small cave grooved in a cliff. One day, having a lonely walk coastwise, she discovered it and made it her secret nook. Actually, it would be better to call it a ''room'' in size of a box room with a narrow entry. It was too cramped for four people. A low ceiling, covered with short stalactites, was the opposite to a quite smooth bedrock. Sitting near the slot one could marvel over wonderful, white-grey moon as well as an endless calm sea.

The moon glowing reminded Musa of her necklace. She began to wave its jewel, observing the symbols listlessly.

,, Trust the second heart if the first one gives any hope''.

What did it mean? What was the second one? She put her hand on her left breast listening to her heartbeating. It was even, quiet, calm.

_That's the first heart I think…_

Somebody's calling interrupted her philosophising.

- Musa!

The black haired rolled her eyes.

_Why they can't leave alone for a while?_

She knew that her little cave wouldn't be a shelter for long, she needed to go somewhere else. Musa stuck her head out the slot listening and keeping an eye open for her seekers. She heard her name again.

- Musa!

The fairy of music didn't want to waste her time. She minimalised her guitar and put it in her pocket. She considered flying away but this way Winx would notice her in the sky, additionally she wasn't sure where exactly they were. She jumped off noiselessly on the sand. In front of her – the sea, behind her – a white cliffy wall with some tree roots poking out on the top. The sky was coruscating thanks to millions of stars accompanied by the moon.

Musa quickly ran left along the beach, leaving footsteps on the cold, wet sand. She stopped, seeing an old cottage on a mull. Many years passed since someone lived there. Wood that it was made of, was worm-eaten and overgrown. The holey door was creaking every time there was a higher gust of wind. A roof seemed to collapse at any moment since the remains of walls didn't shore it up stably. Suddenly, she hit on an idea.

A high throng of rocks turned out to be a quite good stairs to the top of a cliff. Bewaring not to make any of them to roll down and make a noise, she climbed carefully over their rough mossy surface. Every minute she looked around making sure that her friends weren't flying nearby. She could hear their calling time after time.

In the end Musa reached the poking roots of huge pines. Thick and stiff, they seemed to be a nice ladder. She grabbed hold of the biggest one, laying her feet on a low growing branch. Unluckily, the branch didn't stand her weight and splintered with a loud crack, falling down the throng and making some rocks roll too. Anxious, Musa saw the branch hitting into the wall of the cottage that fell apart like a house of cards. Obviously the whole event was incidental to a clamorous crash. The black haired girl froze for a while. Winx heard it for sure. It shouldn't have happened like that: she wanted to make the cottage tumble down, indeed, but only when she would be in the woods. Then Winx would appear on the mull while Musa would scurry into the forest leaving them in the dust.

Few seconds later the sound of fluttering wings issued. Having clinged to a pine's bough she observed five glowing colourful specks. They were too far to see her so Musa with one deft move jumped on a big root and hitched on a cliff margin. Covered by three pines growing close together, she squatted and held her breath. In a long white dress she resembled a medium sized rock. She strained her ears.

- That was it what has tumbled down!

- Gosh, what if something happened to Musa? She could hide there!

- I don't think she would be that stupid!

Musa looked on the shining fairies. They have just landed around a rick of wood that used to be a cootage not long time ago. That was the right moment. Making sure they weren't looking in her direction, she ran to the forest, disappearing behind the trunks.

_Good. Now I have to find another funk hole… I appreciate their efforts to find me and everything but I wish they understood that I need some peace and quiet. Okey, I was alone for a week in a locked room. However, many things have happened in just few hours, haven't they? Or maybe I overreact? I am so…_

WOOSH! She felt something thin and slippy snarling her feet. Surprised, she fell down onto the ground full of twigs and wet leaves, striking her head on a stone.

- Auch!

Stars flickered before her eyes. Massaging her forehead she looked on her legs pinioned with a living liana. She started waving them desperately and scratching the sprouts with her nails. But the plants were narrowing more and more tightly and, what was worse, they multiplied and began to enwrap her arms, hips and chest. Frightened, Musa zapped them with Music Kick making the wild sprigs freeze and, unfortunately, furious. They thickened and at breakneck speed entangled the poor girl ridding her of sensation of legs and arms. The longest liana fastened itself to Musa's ankles and rised her up.

- Ay! Leave me alone! – Musa shouted, seriously frightened. Then she watched dark trees around her upside down. Her struggling didn't make the plants loosen and she didn't want to risk her life using magic again.

- Good job, Flora. – Musa heard. She looked down (in fact she looked up but she was endways so… You know J) and noticed Tecna and Flora in the starry sky. Flora's green-glowing hand was directed towards the plants. Both girls calmly landed on the ground. Their faces weren't like ,,Oh, god, let me help you!''

- Sorry, Musa, I had to. – Flora explained solicitously.

- Re… Release me! – Musa begged.

- In a sec. – Tecna smiled and a communicating-bracelet appeared on her wrist.

- Girls, we got her. – She said briefly and fired off a green flame that soared up conglobating. Then it stopped right above them showing where they were.

- I can feel neither my legs nor my arms, Flora, please… – Musa griped. She felt squeamish.

The fairy of nature coldolingly ordered sprouts to untie. She didn't predict it would end with the musical fairy falling on her head sorely.

- Ouch!… - Musa groaned, twitching her mouth.

- I am so sorry! Plants are sometimes really rude… – Flora helped her get up and dust 'dead' lianas off.

At the same time Bloom, Stella and Aisha appeared next to them.

- Finally! You got into the habit of running away recently! – Stella crossed her arms.

- Why did you have it in for me? – Musa snapped.

- Ain't you fed up with isolating? You were alone the whole week! And there we go again?– Bloom asked exasperated.

- We want to help you! – Aisha insisted.

- Look, your mather worries about ya! You shouldn't have gone away like that! – Tecna shook her head.

- Not feeling like listening to these lies. – Musa said, lowering her head.

- How do you know they are lies? They make sense! – Bloom bridled.

- We know it's a jolt for you but don't you think that… You should learn something more?– Aisha suggested.

- I have learnt more than I wanted. – the black haired girl replied.

- But what made you so furious? – Flora inquired.

Musa hesitated.

_It's hard to say. Everything sounds ridiculous. _

She raised her head a little. Everyone was looking at the pendant. A bit admiringly and a bit anxiously.

- What are you staring at? – she asked rhetorically.

- It has already changed your life, sweetie. – Flora put her hand on Musa's shoulder. – Who knows, maybe it's a change for the better?

- What good did you hear? – Musa was unconvinced.

- You are a princess, ain't ya? – Stella goggled. When other girls looked on her reproachfully, she just shrugged.

- Stella, not everybody may be as excited about it as you. – Bloom turned to her.

- But you didn't throw a fit in the same situation. – Stella reminded the fairy of the Dragon Flame of the time when she discovered her real origin.

Bloom sighed. It was true: she couldn't believe that she didn't come from the Earth where she spent 16 years of her life. She approached Musa and hugged her tenderly.

- Believe me – She said. – I know how you feel. Do you remember me discovering who I really am?

Musa nodded.

_Right. I am sharing Bloom's fate. _

- It wasn't easy for me. I lost my real parents and Daphne, Domino was destroyed. But with your help I could fix it all. – Bloom gave her a warm smile.

Musa looked into her big blue eyes.

- The same thing happened to you. If you only let us help you…

- I just can't believe in what SHE told me. I am not even sure if she is my mother… - Musa cut her short.

- She IS. – Stella ensured.

- Tell me why. – Musa spitted.

- I don't know. You are very similar.

_I can't deny_.

- You both love music. You are quick tempered. The same eyes, hair, bone structure. And first and foremost… - Aisha enlisted.

- Tell me something I don't know. – Musa snarled.

- … you recognized her straightaway. – The fairy of waves ended, undaunted.

- That's right. – Tecna admitted.

Musa closed her eyes. She was about to cry again and was sick to death with all this mess. She felt the girls cuddling her.

_I am such an idiot. I have wonderful friends. Riven was right: a razor blade will never replace care for me. We have been together for four years and we had a lot of adventures all along. I don't imagine my life without them._

- I am so sorry, girls! – Musa softened.

- Sweetheart, we are always here to help you. – Flora said.

- I will never do it again… I promise...

- C'mon, it's okey. – Stella consoled her. – So many things in one day… Everybody would break down.

- You should come back there, hm? – Tecna suggested her.

- You should. Your mother said she didn't finish the story. – Bloom preempted the black haired girl.

- She is still there? – Musa asked.

- Yeah. I saw her talking to Riven. – Stella remembered. - And rather not about the weather forecast.


	5. Music is the answer

- I hope they will find her… - Matlin whispered.

- They will. Don't worry… Eh, I mean… Please don't worry, Your Royal Highness. – Brandon corrected himself remembering who he was talking to.

- Oh, no, call me Matlin if you please. – She grinned. – I was rarely called that way.

- Why? – Timmy was curious.

- You know… - Matlin came back to memories. – Although my family ruled Soundiria and we were the only ones to use Chiavix, we behaved halfway normal. Essentially, we used to be like important show business people. Concerts, fashion parades and so on. But we wanted to blend in the crowd. We weren't followed by bodyguards, assistants or paparazzi. We could peacefully do shopping or have a walk. Everybody knew who we were but no one fell at our feet in the streets. I liked it and wanted people to call me by name.

- An unusual attitude towards the rulership, considering other kingdoms. – Helia noticed.

- Maybe better… - Brandon glanced sideways at Sky.

- Are you suggesting something? – The blond haired boy raised his eyebrows.

- No, of course not! – Brandon raised his hands in defence, chortling.

Matlin gave him an inquiring look.

- Sky is the prince of Eraklyon. – The brown haired boy explained.

- Really? – He nodded and Matlin inclined her head respectfully.

- Good day, Your Majesty. Are you from royal families too? - She turned to other boys.

- We ain't. – Timmy replied. – But few years ago Bloom found out that she is the princess of Domino. Apart from her Stella is a princess of Solaria and Aisha – of Andros.

- I heard about each of these planets. Wait… Wasn't Domino destroyed? – Matlin screwed up her eyes trying to call any news about Domino to mind.

- It was but girls managed to rejuvenate it and bring Bloom's parents and sister to life. – wyjaśnił Sky.

- So they must be very powerful. – Matlin certified. – I would be grateful if they were able to rebuild Soundiria. – She sighed.

- What is going on there? – Brandon was curious.

- I wish I knew. – Musa's mother shook her head. – I can neither get there nor see it. But whatever is happening there I doubt it is something good…

He opened his eyes. He could see shiny silhouettes of girls landing on the courtyard. Noticing the pink one made him calm down. Their glow disappeared and they merged into the background. But his vision was good enough to behold them entering the hotel main entrance.

Riven found it hard to believe Matlin's story. When Winx left the hotel to look for Musa, he went to the balcony in the corridor. He needed some peace to neaten everything what he heard about his girl. However, Matlin joined him timidly at first not looking him in the eye. She started a short conversation that was still reverberating in his mind.

**- Riven… I didn't want to tee Musa off. It's all true. Do you believe me?**

**- I don't know. **

**- I understand that it's a shock for all of you especially for you and Musa. If only I had a chance to tell her about it earlier…. You know… Now when Chiavix partly reactivated his power … Soundiria is in the running for… Reborn. **

**-…**

**- Your friends told me that it was you who found Chiavix and gave it to Musa. You have to know that… You have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you with all my heart. Please, don't hold it against me that I turned your life upside down. All that history shouldn't have taken place at all… But since it took, you have to know the whole truth.**

Matlin sounded veracious and he doubted that the story was made-up. Riven was usually distrustful towards women but he felt that she was trustworthy. Ultimately, she was his girlfriend's mother.

He heard the sound of steps. He turned back and saw six girls who exchanged looks seeing the young warrior. Bloom drew Musa walking at the back in front of her. The black haired looked at her boyfriend without saying a word.

- Leave us alone. – Riven told them.

Winx didn't protest. They went towards the light at the end of the corridor. Aisha peeked furtively at the couple with a conniving glance saying ,,She's OK''.

When they hid from view, Musa blurted:

- I know it was daft, I shouldn't have run away but… I am just tired. Sorry.

- Your mum was worried. She said she didn't want to piss you off. – He said.

- I trampled all over her, I know… - She whispered.

- Will you dare to say sorry?

– Mhm. – Musa just mumbled and went after the girls. Riven followed her.

When they entered the living room everybody hushed. Musa saw her mother sitting on the couch. She gulped when Matlin got up and came up to her.

- I am sorry. I shouldn't. – Musa felt her mother's hand on her cheek.

- I understand. You don't have to excuse. – Matlin smiled warmly. – As a child I was also a fleeing type.

- Like mother, like daughter. – Stella chuckled.

- Joking aside. Darling… - the woman changed the topic. – I think no one wants to wait any longer. I don't know how long I can stay here...

- Huh? – Musa goggled.

- Let's say: the dead that were brought intermediately by Chiavix can't stay forever among the alive. We must go back there where we dwell after death.

- Where? – Tecna chimed in.

Matlin hesitated, looking for proper words.

- It's hard to explain. Something like a white limbo. When I came back I won't feel anything. I will be asleep. But thanks to Chiavix Musa can talk to me at any time and also bring me back whenever she wants.

_What? After twenty years I have a chance to be with mum but only for several hours? And just if I succeed in taking her from the Underworld? A pity that I can't use it. I have no idea how I did it earlier. It was on the spur of the moment, tempestuously! _

- Musa, I know you imagined it different way but that's the way it is. – Matlin said sadly. – There is rather no way to change it. Nevermind, I have to finish the story before I disappear.

Only then did Musa notice that her mother was a bit transparent. The colours of her face and clothes faded.

Matlin took a deep breath.

- As the tradition demands, with the day Musa turned twenty she would have assumed the mantle of Soundirian power… if it hadn't been for your father.

She stopped for a while.

- He was totally obsessed with authority. Like a child, he wanted to have Chiavix all to himself what was not possible because he didn't come from Soundiria. Immigrants will never be able to hold the whole sway. One day we quarreled violently and Hoe Boe had gone away... After some time he came back… With an army of creatures of each type he controlled and persuaded to revolt. He thought he will rule Soundiria as a self-reliant dictator.

With her mouth opened, Musa was listening to Matlin's story. Her heart beat faster when she saw in her mind's eye a big army heading towards white skyscrapers.

- Did he…? – she asked weakly. It was a redundant question, she already knew the answer.

- He did. – Matlin nodded faintly. – I wasn't able to stop him. – Corners of her mouth shivered. – I am sorry… I should have predicted it all… He… - Her voice was breaking. - We were fighting and he transfixed me with a dagger… The only thing I could do was observing him taking Chiavix on… And when he realized it refused to let him use its power, he snatched you and ran away…

Musa was dizzy. She heard only loud crazy beating of her heart and felt she was about to cry, for a hundredth time this day.

Matlin held her daughter's arms. Her cheeks were wet.

- Musa… I won't be convincing you by force… . I also don't know how you could do it…

- You want me to come back there?

Matlin didn't reply. She just covered her face with her hands and sat on the couch, sobbing.

Musa wished this nightmare was over. The worst dream she had ever had. How could she get THERE? She wasn't sure if she wanted to do it. So many years did she spend out of this planet. No one knew its name as if it never existed. None of Alfea teachers mentioned a planet full of immigrants deriving energy from a pendant. Such place couldn't just disappear without trace.

_What am I to do now?_

Musa didn't know the answer, yet she knew her friends won't be able to help her this time.

- Sweetie – Matlin was speaking tremulously. – I have to go. But remember… – She came up to her again and touched the pendant. – Suffice it to say and I will appear again. – Matlin flicked Musa's fringe and kissed her pale forehead. The black haired girl sadly observed her mother turning into a puff of white fog heading at Chiavix. At the last moment Matlin nodded her head by way of goodbye before the jewel swallowed her up.

There was dreadful silence. Musa felt that in a moment she will be besieged with questions like ,,What are you gonna do?''.

- So… What now? – Stella started, playing nervously with a wisp of her hair.

_That's a_ _good question._

- You know, we have to do something. Let's put our heads together and… - Flora suggested but stopped short when Musa moved towards the window. She stood there and breathed out loudly.

- And what would you do if ya were in my shoes? – she asked.

- We should try… - Aisha said indecisively.

- Try what? – Musa was looking blandly at the sea behind the window.

- Oh… Go… There.

_You all want to help but you do it wrong._

- We have no idea where it is. – Tecna reminded.

- We can search in the Internet or books. – Bloom said.

- No one in Alfea mentioned it… - Flora noticed.

- Maybe it is hidden?

- Even if it is, – Musa interrupted her friends' brainstorming. – so what? I have to go to an unknown place and tell the strangers that I am the lost princess of their planet? I am afraid I can't see it.

- But your mum… - Flora said.

- What?

- She cares…

- Pity that she didn't give any instructions. – Musa grinded, rubbing Chiavix's coarse surface. She still felt a quiet pulsation inside it.

- And do you care? – Riven spoke up out of thin air.

- I don't know. Everything is so… Disjointed… - The black haired sighed helplessly.

- Musa, look. If we don't try to find your homeland, you will wonder to the end of your life who you really are.

A hotel restaurant was empty excluding two waiters behind a bar counter and the fairy of music sitting at a table in the corner. The waiters were wiping glasses and twittering about a ballgame that was arranged to take place the next day. They didn't pay any attention to her so she could stare peacefully at a piece of jewelry that rocked the boat in just few hours.

Musa just didn't accept that she was no longer a normal fairy. After all these years it was hard to believe. Besides, she didn't know what to do about it. Her friends were rummaging through any available fountains of information to find even the smallest evidence there was a planet Soundiria for real. She felt that they had a bigger urge to find her alleged motherland than her. Musa expected that she will sniff something out gaping at her jewelry and on such pretext she wandered off the group.

The violin key seemed to have a hypnotizing impact. Its glow and letters graven in a crystal shield attracted her. She had so many questions and the pendant had the answers. If she could use it, she would know them all. She desired to know what secrets Chiavix implied. Musa wanted to look at the white city just one more time. No matter how loud and beeseechingly she whispered ,,Show me'', nothing happened. As if the pendant suddenly refused to react...

It was very late. A shady restaurant made her feel somnolent. Her eyelids felt heavy so she let them slump. She leant against a cold wall. Her absolute pitch caught the slightest sounds: insects' bonks into panes, wave soughing, glass taping at the bar counter. All these perfectly natural things seemed to sound different, sort of unfamiliar just like the rest of the world she used to live in.

Somebody shook her arm.

- What…? – Musa snarled. An armchair was too comfy to get out of.

- I love these greetings… - It was Riven's voice. With half-open eyes she saw him sitting opposite her.

- I need a nap. – she said.

- Here? – Riven wondered. – Did they kick you off from your room?

- What do you want? – she fizzed. He had some news, for sure.

- We found something.

She raised her head, rubbing her eyes.

- What's that? – She was interested.

- Ya'll see. And what about it? – he pointed at the pendant.

- It doesn't listen to me.

- Why?

- How can I know? I asked it to show me something… That city, for example… And it didn't react.

- Try again. – Riven encouraged her.

- Later. I wanna know what you have found.

The whole living room was rammed with various books and rolls with sketches and maps. Most of them was about outer space and apparitions occurring in it. Tecna was taping bleary-eyed in laptop keyboard. Bloom and Flora were poring over a weighty encyclopedia with their fingers shuttling through faded pages.

- Where are the others? – Musa wondered.

-They scattered over the town to ask natives about Soundiria. – Tecna didn't even take her eyes off a laptop screen.

Musa carefully moved few books aside and sat on a couch gazing at a space map on a table. Maybe if she hadn't been listening to music during Astronomy lessons, most of planets described there would be clear.

- Anything new? – Musa asked Flora who raised her head.

- Not really. – the fairy of nature said resignedly.

- But Riven said…

- I lied. – the magenta haired boy explained. – What? You had better help us than sit around upstairs!

- Oh, really? – Musa got angry. – Not my fault that your gift turned its back on me!

- Making a complaint? – Riven replied cuttingly.

- Oh, shut up! – Tecna hushed them.

Riven rolled his eyes. Musa looked at the pendant feeling that she is fed up with it: when she didn't expect anything, she saw things she had never dreamt of but when she wanted to know more, nothing interesting occurred.

_Mum, help me. You said you wil always be next to me. How can I find this planet if I don't know where it is? _

- Turned it back on you? – Bloom repeated.

- It doesn't react. Like a normal necklace…

Bloom closed the encyclopedia.

- Musa, I am afraid the name ,,Soundiria'' isn't mentioned in any of these books and maps.

The black haired girl lowered her gaze.

_What the hell is going on… _

She wished to come back to times of being blissfully ignorant. Times of playing concerts, sunbathing and having fun at the parties with her friends. But it all was gone. Feeling that her life was supposed to be different was very harmful.

_Why did Dad lie to me? For what? If the story is true, all my memories are a dolly applesource. So it means Mum that I remember was fake. So was her favourite song… _

She recalled the words she used to listen every evening. A beautiful song about amazing creatures keeping Melody on balance… She closed her eyes and started to hum.

_Return to me, return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody…_

Musa felt so good. That song had sedative features like ocean soughing. She fancied that she really heard sound of waves hitting coastal rocks and birds' shouting…

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here…

_I wish it was all true_, she thought.

She didn't have the faintest idea how it happened but she didn't really care. She was struck dumb when she saw effuse emerald-green palmtrees sloping above turquoise water. The sky was light-blue and decorated with colourful flames of light as if somebody stroked over it with a paintbrush. Way off in the distance a cityscape loomed. She had visited many places in the world but nothing came close to what her dream showed.

A throng of white pink butterflies encircled her and then soared towards cottages made of lilac wood behind her. She could here a sound of flute and a young girl's singing. Her hearing had never failed her but Musa found it hard to believe that the girl is singing the same song. It made her feel familiarly, like she was at home…

- Musa?!

- Talk to us! Musa?

- Wake up!

Musa winked and, to her sorrow, the paradise beach blurred away giving way to a view of concerned friends waving in her face.

She looked around. The city, the cottages and the palmtrees disappeared, she was again in the living room.

- Musa, what happened to you? – Tecna jiggled her distracted friend.

- You had a vision? – Riven asked hopefully.

- Yeah. – Musa murmured. The previous version of the city wasn't so clear.

- What did you see? – Tecna delved.

- A beach, palm trees, cottages… And music. – Musa sighed longingly.

And in one moment everything was clear.

- Music! – she said abruptly.

- What? – her friends asked chorally.

- I was so dump! I can use it by music! – She pointed at it, smiling and feeling sort of attachment with the pendant.

- It's a source of planet of music, right? – Not waiting for their answers, she continued. – So only music can activate it! I was humming a song that my… - She stopped. Mum or rather somebody who pretented to be her. - … that I listened to as a child. I think… IT KNOWS THE SONG. So it can not be fake!

- Not sure if I understand… - Riven crossed his arms.

Musa took a deep breath. She had finally understood.


	6. A mystery tour

- It's nice to see old Musa. – Aisha smiled observing her black haired friend stuffing her bulging suitcase with a new fill of clothes.

(When the rest of their pack appeared in the hotel without any interesting information, Musa enthusiastically told them what she had seen and what conclusions she had drawn. She believed that Chiavix must have been near her when she was listening to the melody of _Return to me_ and this faith made her 'alive' again. She suddenly desired to find her home planet as soon as possible and despite its unknown location she preordained a mystery tour.

- Do you really want to do that, Musa? - Bloom asked, not believing that Musa so quickly underwent a metamorphosis.

- If it is the only chance to come home, I want. – Musa claimed.

- But think logically. – Tecna wasn't concvinced. – The chance of us finding a planet whose name is unfamiliar to everyone is like one in a million.

- So there is a chance, isn't it?)

- I am still thinking whether Tecna is right… - Musa said, unhooking some of her jeans from hangers.

- Don't tell me you hesitate after making a decision? – Aisha folded one of Musa's t-shirts.

- No, of course not… - Musa shook her head. – I know I have to do that. The planet can't simply disappear, right? – But Aisha just shrugged. – No, it can't. It is somewhere.

- We will find the way. – The brown haired girl laid her hands on Musa's arms. – With the help of it. – She pointed at the pendant.

Musa touched her jewel. It seemed even more beautiful when she remembered what it could show her. She knew it wasn't the end of surprises and hoped that the next will turn out to be nice.

Someone opened the door.

- Knock, knock! Is our new princess ready for the journey? – Stella chirped with a dazzling smile on her face. She was wearing a ruffled red dress, spike heels and reticulate tights. Her blond hair was fancifully frizzed.

- Stella, I thought we are going on a research trip, not on a beauty pageant. – Aisha gave the fairy of sun a once-over.

- It doesn't mean that I don't have to look beautiful! – Stella didn't bother about her friend's opinion. – Our new Majesty also should show yourself at her best! – The blond haired girl snapped her fingers, turning Musa's ordinary dress into an outfit consisting of a yellow rah-rah skirt, a sequined top and black wedge heels.

- Stella, please… - Musa moaned, seeing her new look. Although she liked it very much, she didn't want to overdress like that.

- What? You look great, sweetie! – Stella was proud of herself.

- No offence but we don't know where we find ourselves travelling around space. How do you know there are people on this planet?

- Because there are people on every planet! – Stella goggled.

Aisha and Musa exchanged looks.

- But Musa's mother said there was a war. – Aisha reminded. - Don't expect that they will give us a warm welcome.

- Okey, okey, I will get changed. – Stella made eyes. – But we ain't going to show up in our normal outfits! I am gonna take care of it! – She winked and went out.

Musa sighed and closed the empty wardrobe.

- Stella… She would never go outside in unsuited clothes even if she could gain a new magic form that way.

The girls laughed and went out, trailing their suitcases and bags.

Outside the hotel building Winx and Specialists were already waiting. Their baggage was inside boys' spaceship. They stopped talking and chuckling when Musa, Aisha and Stella appeared in front of them.

- So, let's get it started, right? – Bloom asked enthusiastically.

- We don't know where we are going but it may be a great adventure! – Brandon said, smiling.

_I don't get why everyone is suddenly so excited._

- Musa, are you okey? – Flora noticed the black haired girl's tight smile.

- Yeah… - Musa responded. – I feel it will be a long journey.

- We did well with many things so far and we will do well with this too. – Tecna was being calm then.

Everyone agreed with the fairy of technology. They headed towards the entry to the spaceship and went inside willingly as if they were going on an expensive, exotic trip. Musa was the only one to hesitate before putting her foot on the steps. She reached her pendant; at that moment its shining seemed to encourage her, to strengthen her, to enable her to face the most important journey in her life.

_Maybe it is really alive?_

She felt somebody standing over her. She raised her head to see her boyfriend putting his hand towards her.

- Coming? – he asked.

- Coming. – she gave him her hand and went upstairs. The door closed and the spaceship started up.

- So, which direction do we choose? – Timmy asked.

- Try typing ,,Soundiria''into this browser or something? – Stella proposed.

- Did you really think it could be helpful? – Tecna made a wry face when navigation pane displayed no results commented with ,,Sorry, no location found''.

- Just in case! – Stella flinched.

- Let's fly over the whole Magic Dimension at first. – Flora said. – Maybe the maps we were studying weren't complete. – she added hopefully.

- Would that. – Musa sat down on the chair near to Riven who was observing the indicator lights in front of him.

Scenery behind the windows was not a light blue sky anymore. A navy space spotted with white dots appeared before their eyes. Winx and specialists could see some bigger dots here and there – the planets.

- Okey, here we have the map of Magic Dimension. – Helia looked on a big screen showing every heavenly body as a little circles with a description on a grid. Their spaceship was shown as a red triangle in the heart of the screen. – It is updated every day so we won't miss any planet.

- I think that Soundiria must be far away from here. – Aisha thought loudly. – We travelled many times down this way… – She plotted a circle implying an expanse where girls' home planets were located. - … so we won't find anything interesting here, I suppose.

- Yeah, I think so. – Timmy nodded. He rounded a bend to right and the composition of planets on the map changed. Now there were planets like Pyros, Callisto and Isis.

- Callisto? I think I have heard of it somewhere… - Bloom tried to remember anything.

- Of course, you heard it from me. – Stella gave her a light prod. – If the princess of that planet hadn't given me the letter to Griselda few years ago, you wouldn't be here with us now. – She reminded the fairy of Dragon Flame how the girl that Bloom had never seen helped her get to Alfea.

- Oh, right! I wonder what happened later… - The ginger haired girl recalled the day she appeared in Alfea for the first time. – Have you told her what you did?

- Eh… Oops. – Stella smiled innocently. Bloom looked at her with unbelieving eyes.

- What? – The fairy of sun didn't understand why everybody was staring at her strangely. – I forgot! Besides, I haven't seen her from that time. – she explained as if it was something normal.

- Typical Stella… - Tecna murmured under her breath.

- You should apologise her. – Flora said. – Maybe she also would love to be a fairy?

- It is her fault. – Stella shrugged. – She needn't have given me this letter.

The others commented her excuse with a sigh. Bloom wanted to say something but she just snapped her fingers at the unmoved blonde, forgoing discussion.

The descriptions on the screen were constantly changing. Musa was watching them carefully, noticing planets she had never heard of, like Nyancors, Girrardilex or Swalland. Name of her planet was not willing to show up.

When the circle described as Melody appeared, Sky exclaimed:

- There it is!

Their joy quickly disappeared. Musa hung her head with sorrow. She was angry at Sky – he gave her a false hope.

- Oh, right, I am sorry, Musa. – Sky apologized but the respond came from Riven.

- You had better not tell anything more. – The magenta haired specialist fixed him with a glare. He had never got along with the prince of Eraklyon and Riven had never missed a chance to show him how much did he like sniping at Sky.

- Easy, boys, easy. – Brandon tried to patch up the atmosphere between two specialists.

- I said sorry, okey? – Sky replied, valiantly enduring the look on Riven's face. He knew his schoolmate was hot headed and competitive so he was not going to give him a reason to another stoush. Especially when it came for Riven's girl.

- Musa, maybe try bringing a new vision? – Flora immediately turned to Musa, capturing boys' attention.

- It may help us a lot if you find out how your planet looks like from the outside. – Aisha added.

- I hope it will. – Musa mumbled, grabbing her pendant. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wanting to concentrate only on its calm beating.

_You have listened to me recently, so do it again, please._

She crooned 'Return to me', but nothing happened. She felt that everybody was gazing at her – there was a silence interrupted only by mere sounds of all these machineries.

Musa opened one of her eyes. She wasn't wrong – eleven multicoloured irises were directed at her, waiting inquisitively for something interesting.

- Don't stare at me like that! – she exclaimed. – I am trying to concentrate.

- Sorry. - They looked away, pretending to take up something else but she knew that they will be peeping anyway. Who would miss the boat if something happened?

_Listen, my friends will do everything to help me with this mess and I won't take umbrage if you show us the smallest tip. One, small tip. How can you be so selfish?_

The pendant didn't react.

_Great, I am talking to a jewelry. Some talk to animals, some to plants and I am unique. But they usually get some answer. I, the jewel talker, have this privilege only when I don't really need it._

She crooned the melody again, inwardly begging for anything to occur.

The fairy of music didn't know whether to relish or to curse her déjà vu. She saw the same picture again: the palms, the sea and the white cottages from where the girl's singing was coming.

_Better are small fish than empty dish._

The soft sand under her feet scrunched when she walked along the beach, leaving her footsteps on a wet ground. She was looking around but nobody was nearby. Only music telegraphed that there were people somewhere.

To her joy, a little girl with dark hair in a single plait appeared in front of her. Musa fancied the girl emerged from nowhere. She had navy blue eyes and pink lips. Her right arm was decorated with the same symbols like Matlin's arm.

The girl seemed not to even notice the fairy near her. She sat on the ground not caring about waves sousing her kiddie hot pants and extended her hand to a flock of butterflies flying above water surface. One of the insects landed on her wrist. The girl started playing with it as if the butterfly was a normal pet.

- Mattie! Where are you? – Musa heard a man's voice. The girl glanced backwards quickly and got up, throwing the butterfly in the air just like adults did with their children.

As the girl was running away, the whole view started to vanish. The colours blurred and all the voices around hushed. Everything was getting dark and a single blink of Musa's eyes was enough to find herself in the spaceship, with her friends gawping at her like halfwits.

- And what? – Tecna was impatient. – Have you seen something?

- Ehm… Yes and no. – Musa replied.

- What does it mean? – Bloom didn't understand.

- I saw the beach. The same one as earlier. But there was also a girl.

- A girl? – Flora was interested.

- A little one. She was playing with a butterfly.

The expression on girls' faces told her that it wasn't something they expected.

- Okey… A beach, a girl, a butterfly… - Aisha abridged, not hiding her disappointment.

- Not very helpful. – Timmy pouted.

- Look, everyone. – Helia spoke up. – I am afraid that we have gutted Magic Dimension and found nothing.

- How do you know we have gutted the whole dimension? – Stella asked, emphasizing the word 'whole'.

- Because we passed a planet Dellinois three times already. – Riven answered.

_Oh, god. It has no sense… We shouldn't have taken this journey at all._

- Maybe we can try to gut another place? – Stella suggested.

- What place? Another dimension? Realix? Omega? – Tecna was angry with Stella's stupid suggestions. - I don't know if there are other dimensions with so many realms.

- I wish Astronomy lessons hadn't been so boring… - Stella chuntered.

All at once, a light went on in Musa's head.

- Wish… - she mumbled with her eyes widely opened. – That's it!

Everyone looked at her surprisedly.

- Stella, you genius! – Musa's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. Her friends were struck dumb, hearing 'Stella' and 'genius' in one sentence.

- Finally somebody appreciated _moi_! – Stella flicked her hair like a celebrity in the spotlight, looking at Tecna gloatingly. – But why?

- My wish! Sirenix Wish will help us! – Musa exclaimed.

- Right! Why we didn't think about it earlier? – Bloom beaned herself in her head.

Girls and specialists looked hopefully on Musa's hand on which Sirenix Box appeared. The box opened and pink Guardian of Sirenix emerged from the bowels.

- How can I help you, Musa? – she asked, smiling.

- Guardian of Sirenix, I need to use my Sirenix Wish. – Musa explained.

- You're the only one left. Let me hear it. – The pink creature answered.

Before speaking, the black haird fairy took a deep breath.

_There's no need to hesitate. It's the only thing I want now. But will she be able to help me? Maybe she doesn't know Soundiria too?_

That thought made her anxious. But the others were waiting and she knew she would be stupid if she missed this chance.

- I want… I want to find a place where I really come from. – Musa said as nicely as she could.

- As you wish. – Beams of pink-white lights encircled Guardian of Sirenix. She glistered and flared up like a firework. In a moment everything vanished. Coolly.

- That's all? – Riven didn't even hide his sourness.

- She didn't say anything about Melody. She must have known that you come from another planet. – Aisha conluded.

- Or she didn't understand and we will find ourselves on Melody in a moment. – Tecna crossed her arms.

In a sudden, Chiavix started to levitate. A beam of white fog was created from the middle of the pendant and it split itself into millions of similar beams that covered the floor, the ceiling and the machineries. The whole spaceship, outside and inside, looked like it turned white-blue. The controlling and directive devices spaced out.

- What the hell is happening? – Stella peeped.

Frightened friends looked on Musa. The black haired girl was gazing at Chiavix extremely calmly as if she was enchanted. Others were looking in various directions, waiting for anything to occur. Their heartbeating and breathing were the only sounds at that moment.

- Musa?

The fairy of music rapidly touched the pendant and the spaceship started to fly ahead at breakneck speed. The force of a sudden start recoiled everyone except Musa making them strike into a wall behind them. Pinned to the wall as if momentum of wind interpenetrated through the spaceship's jacket, the only thing they could see was a black figure in a white glow. Musa seemed not to be aware of things happening around her. She was standing there like a pole with a neutral look and irises that turned white, not feeling the speed that the spaceship was rocketing at.

Winx and specialists found it hard to even breath. They fancied their vehicle was speeding faster and faster with every second. The whole world was spinning. They didn't know where they were going and couldn't do anything about it.

At some point, it got dark and cold. The spaceship started to spin like a top, making the passengers more dizzy than before.

- We got into the black hole! – Brandon's voice could be barely heard in all this rustle.

Girls started to scream with terror. Feeling that it was the end of their lives, they hugged as far as possible and waited for what was bound to happen…

But, to their amazement, they felt as if the scapeship plunged into the water. It wasn't speeding. Everything calmed down. Their vehicle was now impassively flying like in the condition of zero gravity. The white glow disappeared. Musa started to swing from side to side, trying to recover her poise. Chiavix was dangling on her neck like a normal necklace.

- Musa? Do you hear us? – she heard Flora's weak voice.

- Yhmm… - she bumbled. She was regaining her senses gradually. She winked; everything looked like after getting off the carousel.

- What happened…? – Riven was the first one to get up. He slowly came up to her.

- I don't know but… - Musa stopped short. Her boy, noticing she was looking ahead, also looked the same way. And he goggled. Just like the others behind them.

They were no longer in Magic Dimension. They found theirselves in the place they would never think about. Because just in front of them, on the grey background which didn't resemble a space sky, there was a huge, griseous planet with a scratches on its surface that composed a large wide violin key.

_We did it._


	7. Home Not Sweet Home

Sorry for taking so long. But I have to hide my story from my parents. I don't want them to know that I write a story about Winx. Well, I am 17... But I just can't help it. I like these Italian fairies and will do what I want. ENJOY!

* * *

Soundiria.

It really existed. At first Musa was too shocked to believe in what she saw. What the other day was her worst nightmare turned into a fantastic dream which explained everything that happened latterly. It was so great to see with her own eyes Matlin's story was not a load of squit. She really cared about her only daughter and wanted to bring her home.

Even if the planet was a giant grey sphere looking like a dried-up apple, the fact that one could notice a symbol of music on its ground, probably made of mountain ranges, from very afar made it amazing anyhow. It was the biggest planet she had ever encountered. Apart from this colossus there were only dwarf stars that could be moons, dead comets or who knows what else. But they were like dead, deep frozen, levitating around the planet oodles of space junk. And no star shined in the sky which was also denuded of its blackness. Everything seemed to be deprived of life.

Eleven young people in a spaceship similar to an ant in comparison with the great planet were staring at these things with dried throats and bulging eyes. A moment ago they thought their life was over and they will never see their families again. So little did they know about a wonderful view which was waiting in the alleged black hole.

- Oh boy… - Aisha's brief sigh was enough to define admiration and amazement of each of them. - Do you see what I see? – she barely spluttered.

- I guess it wasn't actually a black hole. – Helia noticed.

- So what it was? A portal? – Bloom wondered.

- Belike. But what the hell is this place? – Brandon glanced through the grey space.

- Maybe it's another dimension! – Stella gave Tecna a meaningful look. The fairy of technology rolled her eyes.

- May it be… - she replied vaguely.

There was a silence for a while.

- So, we are gonna get there, right? – Riven spoke to Musa who wasn't in fact listening to her friends' conversation.

_Mhm. I think this is what we were going here for._

- Yeah. It's high time. – She turned to the others. Her eyes were shining with hope. Seeing that, Winx and boys also felt better.

- Hey, look here, guys. – Sky called them, pointing on the navigation map.

They were amazed that the red triangle was the only thing on the grid. No bodies were detected and no descriptions were showing up. Where there should be a dimension's name and coordinates there was just nothing.

- Weird… - Brandon rubbed his chin. – Conked out?

- I wouldn't be surprised considering all these upheavals. – Timmy said, looking at the machineries.

- Is this mean that we are stuck? – Flora asked.

- Don't worry, I think it just doesn't recognize the place we are in. Everything should go well while landing on the planet. – Helia allayed his girlfriend.

He was right. Boys took their seats and directed the vehicle right towards the planet without any problems. As they were approaching Soundiria, the planet was getting bigger and bigger. Its grayness weighed them down and what's more, a cavernous swirl of clouds, which wasn't so visible earlier, was covering the surface.

- There will be some problems with landing, I am afraid… - Sky warned them. - These clouds are very dense.

- Turn on the lights. – Aisha said. - If something is on our way, we will see it.

So he switched the lights on. But no sooner did two long sheaves of light appear than they immediately vanished as if the clouds soaked them up.

- Or not. – Aisha looked disappointed that her plan didn't work.

- So what now? – Stella was worried, gazing at Musa.

_And what do you think? I am not giving up so quickly. _

- Going ahead. – Musa replied briefly.

- Musa, what if we crash? – Flora peeped. – We don't know what is behind the clouds!

- We can't give up now when we are so close! – Musa exploded.

Nobody answered. They also didn't want to give up. But what could they do?

Musa leaned against the window.

They were right: behind it there could be sharp rocks, boughs and loads of other things that threatened every vehicle not mentioning possible tornadoes, storms or evil creatures. Even Matlin couldn't predict what was happening on Soundiria. And what if magic didn't work there after the war? Could it be just a dead planet with no oxygen?

_I won't know if I don't go there._

She raised her head.

- Look. I am gonna do everything to find the way. I can't use it properly yet but… I am said to be the ruler of this planet, ain't I? – She hadn't got used to her new title.

- Yeah, and the only one to use it. – Tecna nodded.

Seeing expressions of her friends' faces, Musa smiled tightly. She turned to the window. Clouds, clouds everywhere. She started gazing at them, trying to catch the smallest thing that could not be a piece of grey amorphous mass. Whatever it would be, she had to find something. And Chiavix was the only thing that could help her.

She touched the pendant. To her astonishment, the beating was not calm. It was pounding fast and unevenly as predicted danger. She got a scare.

_It doesn't sound good. But I have to go there whether I am scared or not._

Not paying attention to the pulsing of a funky heart anymore, Musa clasped it in her hands.

_Give us some light, please. _

It shined. It was the first time Chiavix was obedient to her but she wasn't glad. She gritted her teeth; the pendant was now glowing and it didn't have any influence on the clouds. They didn't disappear, turn dissipated, show them any way. Nothing what Musa asked for.

_You goddamn geegaw! Is that all you can do?! Stop playing with me! I try to communicate with you every which way but YOU JUST SHIT ON ME! You show me that you are scared but tell me why! Why? WHY?! You don't want me to go there? Great! Now I can go back home with a clear conscience!_

- Musa, it reacted! – Stella exclaimed and cringed as Musa glared at her.

- You don't say? – The black haired girl replied rudely.

- Tell it to show us the way! – Bloom said.

- I told it to give us some light. – Musa claimed. – To dissipate the clouds.

- Maybe it didn't understand? Try make yourself more clear. – Flora advised her.

The fairy of music had to admit she was right. In fact, Chiavix did what she asked for. Some light. She didn't say what exactly the light was for.

_Sorry. My bad. Please, make the clouds come apart._

And she felt a cold wave overtaking her body. Hearing her friends holding their breaths, she opened her eyes to notice the white fog was slowly disappearing, showing something grey-black behind itself.

- WATCH OUT! – Riven yelled as he quickly recognized that SOMETHING was a scraggy stone spire. A second later they would have crashed into it if Timmy, steering the spaceship, hadn't turned left immediately.

The fairies, surprised with a sudden bend, lost their balance and fell onto each other.

- Auch! – Stella clamored when Aisha fell on her, pressing the blonde girl to the floor.

- Hold on, ladies! – They heard Brandon's voice.

There were a lot of new stone spires around them. A single turn didn't save them from meeting another one, and another near it. Wherever Timmy rounded a bend, next dangerous rocks emerged from the fog. It seemed like they found themselves in a place bespangled with mountains.

Suddenly, the spaceship's tail hit into a bunchy rock. It swayed and crashed edgeways against a rocky wall. Boys started shouting over themselves and after a second they were flying ahead again yet still threateningly wobbling.

- The rear motor is damaged! We won't fly like that very long so…

Neither Musa nor other girls heard everything. The spaceship struck again. Forward rolling among the mountains, the vehicle made them feel like they got into the ,,black hole'' again. Fairies cried aloud, ramming with boys against the walls, the ceiling and the floor.

Musa felt Riven's body nearby. She clung to his chest and he hugged her in reply. She knew that it was the end. They will crash into something and die instantly. Die on a mountainous, grey, lifeless fucking planet they were looking for stubbornly. They were about to pay with life for their ambitious plans.

Her friends will die and it was her fault. Musa felt guilty when that thought appeared in her mind. They needn't have gone here with her. A stupid pendant changed HER life, not theirs. She could her friends crying. If she was able to speak at that moment, she would yell ,,Sorry''. But she wasn't.

The spaceship went slam bang into the ground. Everything went black.

- Musa?

She blinked, hearing her name. Her boyfriend's fuzzy face with troubled purple eyes was the only thing she could recognize in a mess of dark colors and shapes.

He helped her to get up. Surprised, she noticed that the floor was upstairs and they all stood on the ceiling. The ship was upside down. The lights went out so there was gloom.

- Is everything okay? – Musa asked to make sure her sight is still good. Deep down she was glad to see everyone alive, without visible physical damage (not counting girls' tousled hair).

- Yeah. O, god, that was dangerous. – Bloom moaned, massaging her back.

- It is a miracle that we are all not dead. – Sky said, glancing over smashed windows.

Musa came up to one of the windows, sidestepping pieces of broken seats on her way.

It looked like they cannoned into congeries of rocks. She could see only their black surface beyond a mosaic of broken windowpanes. And her reflection that looked like a bad done jigsaw puzzle.

- Well, my dad kept on saying: If you land on a new place, do it classy. – Stella quoted her father. – I think that our landing will be remembered for years! – she said optimistically.

- Sweetie, that place doesn't look heavily populated. – Flora reminded Soundiria's semblance they had seen.

- I am not surprised. – Stella got up and conjured a little hand mirror to check how badly her hairstyle was damaged. – Sorry, Muse, your planet must have been really beautiful since it was full of immigrants but now it doesn't look invitingly at all!

- I remind you there was a war! – Musa snapped. She was tired of the blonde fairy's wise afterthoughts.

- I am afraid the ship will not fly again. – Helia maintained, running his hand over the machineries. – The engines are out. And this way we won't open the door.

Musa headed towards the entry. Her glowing pendant lighted creased door. She notified that they were not completely closed. A gap between it and the wall showed some stones under and a piece of grey sky. However, the gap was too narrow to squeeze through it to the other side.

- Hey! – she called them pointing on the hole. – I found the way out.

They came up to her inquisitively, turning their looks on the creased door.

- If you push it, I will be able to go outside.

- You won't go alone! – Riven expostulated.

- Riven, I am gonna be okay! – Musa ensured him. – Just push the door and I will carefully come out to see where exactly we are.

- You don't know whether we are stuck on the mountain! – Riven didn't give up.

- I am a fairy and I can fly! – Musa stamped her foot with anger. - Push that fucking door and I will know where we are!

- Come on, Riven. – Aisha spoke up. – We will go after her.

- No, guys, firstly I have to check this place myself. – Musa said. She didn't want to put them in danger again. It was her planet and she wanted do make sure that it is not a dangerous area.

- Oh, Musa… - The black haired girl didn't let Bloom finish. Musa tiptoed to have a closer look at what she could see through the gap.

- We are upside down. So when you push the door I will squeeze through it and sit on the underbelly. I will look around and tell you what I see, deal?

Her friends exchanged looks and muttered some kind of ,,Deal''.

- Be careful. – Flora whispered.

- Riven, give me a bunk up. – Musa turned to her boy. He got down and she sat on his arm. Now she could easily reach the gap. The others braced their hands onto the door.

- On three. – Sky ordered. – One, two… Three!

They try to push it with all their might. But the gap got bigger with only few millimeters.

- Try again! – Musa called.

So they did. Grunting and gasping, they kept on pushing it for several long minutes. The door were probably blocked. It was creaking loudly every time they retried to move it. Musa was observing them with fading hope in her eyes. The gap was still too tight.

_Hmm, interesting whether Chiavix could give me some strength?_

She put one hand on the pendant and the other on the door.

_Help us with opening the door._

The cold wave went through her arms. She felt immediately stronger and when she pushed the door at the same time as her friends who were red faced already, the door squeaked horribly. But to her joy it moved. She caught the edge of it and, with Riven's help, hitched up. The sharp pieces of metal scratched her arms but she didn't care. She was half outside.

- Stop! That's enough! – she shouted. The gap was wide enough then so they didn't need to get tired any longer. Musa succeeded in dragging her legs through the gap and she sat down on the underbelly as she arranged.

The spaceship cut into a crack in the middle of a grey dessert. The ground was fissured and dried out. There was no single tree or bush around. Far far away Musa could recognize outline of mountains; their color intermingled with the sky. Everything was grey and sad. Musa would do everything to see this place twenty years ago.

- How it is, Muse?

- It's a dessert, I think… - she replied. She moved over for Riven and got up. The magenta hair boy looked around as his head emerged from the gap.

- It's a bit… solitary. – he said, sitting where Musa had sat before.

- Really, Mr Smart-ass? – The black haired girl blew a raspberry.

- Oh, stop. – Riven snarled. He slipped off the fuselage onto the ground. Musa went after him.

- Is everything okay? – Bloom's voice sounded from the ship.

- Yes. – Musa answered short.

She went ahead slowly, keeping a sharp lookout. Tiny stones were scrunching under her feet. It was stuffy, no wind was blowing. One could hear a pin drop if not considering her friends' voices.

Despite knowing she was an infant when the war broke up Musa tried to remember anything. A slightest flash of memory. It was her homeland so she had to know subconsciously where exactly she was then. There were no ruins of buildings around so she inferred that people lived somewhere else.

_Mum? Do you hear me? Please, I would love you to be with me right now. I am here. Now show me where to go._

But the pendant didn't glow like it did before. It didn't create a beam of white light which turned into her mother. Matlin didn't speak up. _Yeah, sure, gotta go on my own, huh?!_

Matlin said that she will be with her whenever she needs. Was it a temporary promise? Musa got angry. She looked down on her feet. There was a long crack under her sole. But it was different. The ones she saw earlier weren't so even and didn't look like a scuffmark. As if a big animal with large claws scraped the surface while fighting…

She fancied a view of various animals and people combating with each other. Mutants, black eagles screaming the place down, growling shaggy creatures, fairies flapping their wings and using their magic against the furious army of her father, the person she trusted for so long. Musa almost felt fear of these poor inhabitants, tears watering their eyes and blood spurting when an enemy turned out to be defter…

- Muse?

Tecna took her out of thought. Musa threw an awful image away.

- Something happened? – Her pink haired friend asked.

- I was just wondering… - Musa responded, hiding the scuffmark with a foot.

- Me too. – Tecna nodded. – I tried to use my navigation cell to create a map that would show us the area but it doesn't recognize the planet.

- I don't understand. – Musa sighed. – Was the war so dire that there is no single sign of…

- MUSA!

Aisha's voice pealed in the silence. The brown haired fairy was standing several hundred meters further. Musa ran up to her; Aisha was pointing downhill with a negative shock on her face. And Musa saw why.

They looked on the most horrible view girls had ever seen. Tears misted Musa's eyes seeing a huge city down the hill they were standing on. Or it should be called the last of the city. Structures of enormous, high buildings along with the smaller and wide ones with a grey strip rambling among them, areas with burnt tree trunks, cracked roads, half broken bridges, a dried up sea way off in the distance. With a grey sky above it all was a perfect postwar scenery. Grey. Burnt. Destroyed. Abandoned. Just like the cottage on the coast near the hotel...

The fairy of music felt Riven's hand on her shoulder. Her lips started to shiver. She even didn't feel like sheding a tear off her cheek. She could hardly breath. She knew it wouldn't look like a paradise after a war, besides Matlin warned them that she didn't know what was happening on this planet. But Musa didn't expect her homeland would look that dismally.

_Dad... HOW COULD YOU DONE THIS?_

* * *

They decided to sleep one night (though they didn't distinguish day and night on Soundiria) in an only one well-preserved enough house in the outskirts. Admittedly its walls were bedraggled and it wasn't the comfiest cottage but their spaceship wasn't better. They put several sleeping bags, blankets and packs with food in one of bigger rooms. Feeling worn out after a long and dangerous journey and pity for what they found, they started to tuck themselves to sleep.

Aisha saw Riven leaning against the column. He was looking at his girlfriend, sitting alone on the cliff with her head hidden in legs.

- Go. She needs you now... - The fairy of waves spoke up to the magenta haired specialist. Not saying a word he did what she told him. Aisha observed him walking towards Musa, jealously.

- Nabu...

- I want to go home._- _Musa whispered.

- Musa, you are at home. - Riven reminded her.

- It WAS but I don't remember it as my home. And it will never be again. Now I really don't know what to do. SHE wanted me to go here... And what? How can I do something about this place? I am not so powerful as she may think. I can't use it... - Musa grabbed her pendant to see if the symbols and the violin key will answer her questions.

- All princesses are claimed to be powerful.

- Don't call me a princess. Even if I am, so what? My planet is dead.

- Maybe there is something we can do?

- I would love to know what it is. - Musa hung her head. Riven was never good at that kind of talks when it comes to say things like ,,Everything is gonna be okay'', ,,We will bring your planet to life'' etc. He didn't want to build her hopes up not being sure if they really do that. He also didn't have some wise sentences up his sleeve that could console her. Riven was not the romantic guy but he was glad that Musa didn't care about that. At least she seemed to.

- We'll see. - he said briefly. She looked at him.

He gave her a little smile that she liked so much. Musa scooted herself to him, touching his warm neck with her forehead.

- Yeah. We'll see. - she repeated. Riven clasped her waist with one hand, looking at the view that didn't conduce a sweet atmosphere for any couple.

Little did they know that they were observed. And not by their friends...


	8. A nightmare came true

She was walking along an empty street. There were shop windows on two sides - empty. The only thing they presented was her reflection. An anxious, careful black haired girl was following Musa on the other side of the windows. But when the fairy stopped and took a good look on herself in the window, her reflection smirked, glowering Musa with her beady eyes. The fairy of music stepped back in fear. The reflection raised one of her eyebrows, hooting.

- Who are you and what do you want from me?! - Musa exclaimed, feeling that she is shaking all over.

- You'll see if you don't shove off. - the reflection replied. Suddenly it vanished. Only her sinister laugh resonated and although Musa hid her ears to not hear anything, it seemed to sound in her head. Musa felt groggy; she started shouting desperately. The voice was unbearable...

- STOP! - she yelled.

And in a second she found herself in her sleeping bag with Riven. Her heart was beating like a banshee. Musa gasped for fresh air realising she was in sweat. She looked around to see her friends laying in their bedrolls. It didn't get dark; the sky was still the same and it was still stuffy.

- You can't sleep either? - Flora's sudden question almost gave her a heart attack. Her brown haired friend was sitting cross-legged near Helia who was probably just laying with closed eyes. - Sorry! I didn't want to scare you!

- Nevermind... - Musa rubbed the back of her head. - I had a bad dream...

- I was trying to fall asleep but I fancied that somebody is watching me. - Flora looked backwards concernedly.

- Me toooo...ahaaahh... - Stella yawned loudly, stretching her arms. - I hate nights when I can't sleep.

- Is there a night at all? Few hours passed and I didn't notice any change in the sky. - The fairy of nature glanced through a hole in the wall.

Musa turned to her boyfriend. She stroked his cheek what made him open his eyes.

- Sleeping? - she asked rhetorically.

- No. - he muttered. - I see ya can't too.

- I had a... nightmare, in fact.

- What was it? - asked Bloom, laying next to her.

- I was walking down the street... - the black haired girl unwillingly remembered the meeting with her reflection. - I saw my reflection in the windowpane... But it wasn't me. She smirked and told me to get out of here.

- It may be your reaction after everything you saw here. - Flora assumed. - Don't worry.

- But it was so realistic... - Musa couldn't throw her reflection's angry face away from mind.

- Most dreams are realistic. Easy, Muse, you are just scared of what happened here. - Tecna got up off her sleeping bag. - And it is understandable.

- Mhm... - Musa mumbled. She got up suddenly. - I'm having a walk.

Fairies observed her coming out from their temporary flat. When she disappeared round the corner, they tucked themselves to sleep again.

Their 'flat' was situated on one of rocky cliffs around the city. Musa reckoned they used to be full of green; seeing burnt remains of plants she imagined high trees with brown bark and effuse crowns, plantations of flowers and meadows instead of empty spread of lands, trim home gardens where there was only rubble. The erstwhile outskirts seemed to be not only well-appointed area but also place created with finesse. Just by a closer look at the destroyed houses, streets, squares and piazzas one could see that the person who built them had an amazing imagination and novel ideas. Between the lanes on the streets there were long zones at different shapes that diverged into every direction. Musa would love to know what they were for but she assumed that they could be river beds. They ended along with the cliff's ridge so water might have been falling down into the sea.

The fairy of music turned left to find herself on a wide plaza walled with columns. In the middle of it tiles of every grey hue that probably used to be colorful composed a large dingy symbol similar to a shining sun. Walking ahead she noticed the columns were sculptures of various beings: fairies, mermaids, centaurs, wolves, dragons, unicorns, griffins. The sculptures were seedy and seemed to be grief-stricken as if they saw what happened around them. Musa came up to the carving of an angel and realized she could read some of the visible pictograms on a scroll it was holding. As if she had been learning this language since ever:

We shall stay in harmony

Letting the magic heal our hearts

Letting the music keep us together

In perpetuity we do stay here

Neither day or night of misfortune

does break the music empire apart

Singing at the top of our lungs

Making everything evergreen

_I wouldn't be so sure. _

Musa smiled sadly imagining Soundiria's prime. She felt it was a beautiful, powerful kingdom, indeed. But she didn't expect that her father was that powerful to destroy her home. Was he such a callous man to kill all Soundiria's inhabitants and make everybody forget about this planet without remorse?

How did he do that all? As he desired to rule the empire… Why did he leave it and take Musa with him?

Something moved behind her. Scared, Musa turned back immediately but didn't see anything special. She was alone, only with sculptures around that weren't even looking at her.

_It's all in your head, it's all in your head, it's all in your head…_

However, she couldn't helped shivering. She remembered Flora's words: ,,… I fancied that someone is watching me''. Musa had to admit she also felt uncomfortable being on somebody's blitz.

- Oh, here you are! – Aisha appeared next to her and the others beyond. Musa breathed a sigh of relief. – We have just reached a conclusion that it is a bit dangerous leaving you alone in an unknown place.

- I am alright. I found some… Poems. – Musa pointed on the angel.

- O, gosh! Amazing! – Bloom was enchanted, entering the plaza. – I wish I knew what they say. – She said, having a closer look on the pictograms on the scroll.

- They say that Soundiria will last forever and nothing will be able to destroy it. – Musa translated the pictograms. – And yet… There was something. – She sighed.

- Your planet was really beautiful. Even the ruins can't make it cloy. – Helia glanced over the plaza, trying to say anything nice. Musa gave him a friendly smile.

And, to her horror, she felt something moving somewhere close. Like a single blow of wind.

- Did you feel that? – Musa asked them. They hushed for a while, looking around.

- No. – Tecna shook her head.

- Nothing. – Brandon shrugged.

- And what did you feel? – Riven wondered.

- I don't know. Something… Like wind. – Musa's heart started beating fast. She glanced sideways backwards. There was nothing but for the empty grey plaza.

- Hey! I felt it! – Riven cringed and took out his purple scimitar, glowering over the place. Musa turned back, holding her breath. Girls, straining their sight and ears, clung to each other in terror. Specialists followed Riven's footsteps, taking their weapons out like him.

- I think we should transform… Just in case… – Stella whispered but Flora covered her blonde friend's mouth. They waited tensely for something to happen.

Musa stepped back when she saw waving black lines in the sky that looked like the dark version of lights from her vision. In a moment they conjoined and a single dark flame started to fly all over the sky making everybody even more frightened. Suddenly the flame dived towards them, getting bigger and bigger. Hearing Winx screaming, the black haired girl, not thinking much, grabbed Chiavix and directed it onto the dark power. Hardly did the flame get closer to the pendant, it redirected and encircled the group. It got dark, black fog enshrouded their sight. Fairies and specialists started scrabbling, trying to get out of the gloom, throwing magic spells and waving their swords around. But it was useless. The fog only thickened.

The same voice resonated in Musa's head as she lost her balanced and dropped on the tiles. The doomy laugh and her friends' shouting mixed in the air. She fancied her head was about to explode.

The fog started to fade away. Musa opened her eyes, dazed by the unexpected silence. She was alone. There was nobody on the plaza. Frightened to death, the fairy of music looked around to make sure her sight didn't fail. And to her relief and fear at once, she saw her friends captive by the sculptures. The stone beings were holding them with anger in their eyes as they were going to hurt them.

- MUSA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! – Stella yelled, trying to get away from the squeeze of the centaur.

But the black haired girl could just stare at her struggling buddies. She didn't know what had just happened and why she wasn't captive. Her heart was throbbing crazily and she felt a lump in her throat. She had never felt that scared.

Black flames gathered in front of Musa, turning themselves into a black matter. Rimmed with grey gleam, it started taking shape. This process resembled Matlin's first appearance. But it was dark and faster. The fairy of music was observing how the matter was forming into a leggy figure with long hair braided tenuously and getting normal colors. The person put her bare feet in the middle of the plaza, swallowing up the last black flames to her body.

Musa gaped when the mysterious girl opened her eyes. Her irises were navy blue just like Musa's. Her forehead was decorated with a kind of diadem consisting of several black jewels. She had a ragged fringe that with amazing dark make up gave the foreigner a menacing look. The girl was wearing a black shimmering body suit looking like an armor with a short, dark, transparent cape attached to it at her waist level. Her legs and forearms were decorated with tattoos. On her left arm Musa noticed a strange twisted symbol and pair of black, folded angel wings on her back.

_IT'S A GIRL FROM MY DREAM._

Musa couldn't say a word. Clung on the floor she felt so little next to this tall, beautiful angel whose look made her skin crawl. She didn't look like seeking friends.

The girl glared at Musa and skipped through her pinned down friends who stopped struggling and were looking from one girl to the other with bulging eyes. Their faces were so similar.

- I told you to shove off. – the mysterious beauty grinded. Even her voice resembled Musa's.

- Who… Who are you?... – Musa barely stammered.

- It should be my question. – The girl answered, keeping her eye on her. – But I know who you are. – She smirked. – We know each other… From a dream, don't we?

- What do you want from m..me? – Musa grabbed Chiavix as if begging it for help.

- I have already told you! Are ya that stupid? – She shrugged.

- Why did you trap them? – Musa asked. She felt like a trash.

- To prevent them from bothering us. – The girl responded, looking around at her captives with a sneer.

- In what?! – Musa was about to lose her patience. She got up and saw that they are equal in height. However, she still felt weaker and smaller. – What do you want?

- And what do you want here, HUH?! – The girl exclaimed to Musa's face. – Nobody invited you here!

- It's my planet! – The fairy of music shouted desperately. She gulped when her dark version laughed aloud.

- Your planet, that's a laugh! – The angel raised her eyebrows.

- There was a war here and… My father took me from here… - Musa recalled what Matlin told her.

- You don't say? – The girl scoffed.

- And this pendant… It showed me my mum and she told me everything! – The fairy of music pointed on Chiavix.

The angel touched Musa to herself brutally.

- Listen, you little lobotomized tart! – she fizzed furiously. – You have no fucking idea what happened here! I am here the part of the furniture and won't let any assfuck to throw their fucking weight around! It's my planet, did I make myself CLEAR?! – She threw befuddled Musa on the ground. The musical fairy yawped.

- And who the fuck are you that you think it's your planet?! – Musa didn't want to give up so quickly although she realized how dangerous the girl was.

The girl put her hands on her hips, not letting Musa rattle her.

- Who I am? – she repeated, smirking.

Musa clung again seeing the girl was getting down to her. Her eyes were bulging with hatred.

- I'm Mia and I am the only ruler of this planet. – she introduced herself proudly.

- Why you? And tell me, why you look just like me?! – Musa couldn't help asking this question. She felt as talking with to her mirror reflection.

- Use your brain, you dolly bird!

- Stop calling me like that! – Musa bridled and got up, face to face with the dark angel.

- There is only one explanation why we are similar. Haven't you guessed yet?

_No. And I am not sure if I want to know. _

Mia shook her head.

- Or maybe your friends have any idea why? – She turned back and came up to Riven swathed in long mermaid's tail. – Do you have something, cutie pie? – She fluttered her eyelashes at him with a set smile. – Or I will have to tell this twerp by myself?

- Don't dare to call her like that! – Riven hissed angrily.

- Oh, you are her boyfriend! – Mia gaped, pretending to be surprised. – Really, what do you see in her? – Seeing Riven turned red-faced in anger, she laughed.

- Alright, it gets boring. Unfortunately, I am the one to reveal the truth. Well, Musa… - The fairy of music was dumbfound hearing the dark angel knew her name. – I think your friends won't be very surprised. It's sad but… You are my twin sister.


	9. Defeated

_No. It's impossible._

It was like déjà vu. Musa got something ridiculous to know just like few days ago. But it wasn't true. It just couldn't be.

She felt her body go numb. She was staring at the dark angel like a halfwit, feeling cheated. Matlin didn't reveal the whole story. But how could she know it was really true? Mia could be a liar. Maybe she wanted to tell her more cock and bull stories… A twin sister? It solved a mystery why Mia was a spitting image of her. Musa had always wanted to have siblings but never imagined having a twin sister. Especially a one who kept on cussing her out and preening herself.

- It's not true… - Musa could barely say a word.

- Unfortunately, it is. – Mia spitted out. She turned to Riven who was also struck dumb. – So what, lady-killer? Isn't it obvious, looking at us?

Riven didn't answer. He looked the other way, not letting Mia tease him. But deep down, he agreed that Mia was right.

- Besides, why do you think it's not true? Mummy had really told you THE WHOLE TRUTH? – Mia laughed. – As you see, she strained it a bit. – She nudged Musa brutally, walking next to her.

- Why would she do that?! – Musa's lips started to shiver.

- Ask her, I know you can. – Mia crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow.

Musa touched her pendant. But she remembered that Matlin didn't respond earlier when she called her. She gulped nervously.

- Oh, right, now you can't. – Mia jeered. – Power of Chiavix is no longer useful here.

- It is! It has always been! – Musa protested. – It was created by the first Soundirian dwellers and it was the source of energy for all inhabitants!

- Pity that it didn't prevent from the war. – Mia looked sideways at her sister.

- If it hadn't been for my Dad, there wouldn't have been any war! – Musa was about to cry.

- For OUR MUM, I think.

The fairy of music didn't understand.

_So it was her fault?! _

- Please, do you really think she was that innocent? – Mia rolled her eyes.

- Dad killed her!

- She deserved that!

- How can you say that?!

- BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! – Mia yelled loudly. Power of her voice was like a gust that almost knocked Musa off her feet.

- Musa's mother told us everything! We all know how it happened! – Bloom shouted.

The stone fairy holding her throat hooted just like other sculptures.

- Enough to make a stone laugh! – Mia commented and in a moment the air was filled with hee-haw. She was also laughing at her own gag. Musa looked at the fleering carvings; few minutes ago they were dead and downhearted. Alive, they turned furious, with derisory smiley on their faces.

- You are more stupid than you think.

- My mum is not a liar. She wanted me to come here and…

- And what? Are you powerful enough to rule this planet? – Mia interrupted. – I don't think so.

- Chiavix is one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the world. If my destiny is using it, I can handle it.

- So use it somewhere else.

_Why does she want me to get out of here? I didn't want to hurt anyone. Gosh, just found my home planet and at first I have to argue with my would-be twin sister. Why Mum didn't tell me about her?_

- Why you are so rude to me?! What have I done to you?!

- You took my position in the kingdom. But I was given it back very soon. – Mia smirked.

- What are you talking about? – Musa wished to know something what Matlin hid.

Mia stepped back.

- About something that happened twenty years ago. – No sooner had she extended her hand towards Musa than the fairy of music hit the column behind her. A second later Mia snapped her fingers and sculptures released her friends who were also thrown in the same place. – Enjoy the show.

Winx and specialists, sandwiched among themselves, were now staring how Mia spread her pitch-black wings and soared up. It got dark like when the movie started in the cinema. Musa was shaking all over just like her friends.

Suddenly a melody resonated in the air. Very loud sounds hit their ears, sending them shivers up and down their spines. At the same time grey and white flames appeared in front of them, flickering and shining like neon lights. They mixed and glowed, creating a cityscape. Out of thin air, Mia emerged from the lights, flapping her marvelous wings. Gesticulating, she was making more and more flames. Two of them turned themselves into a young couple – Matlin and Hoe-Boe. She started to sing; her voice was incredible.

Oooooohohohohoooh

Caught in bad romance

Oooooohohohohoooh

Destructive bad romance

Musa thought her father looked different in his twenties. Hoe-Boe was really handsome: he had dark outspread hairstyle, an unbuttoned shirt revealed his deep chest and abs. He was playing the piccolo for a girl sitting opposite him. Matlin didn't change much. Wearing a long dress and Chiavix on her neck, she looked very happy lost in the boy's playing.

Met at an early age

A spoon swain wanted her

Like nobody else

The scene changed. Hoe Boe and Matlin were walking along the beach. The boy kneeled down with a ring in his hand. When she nodded he folded her in his arms.

He wanted to show his love

He proposed to her

Not knowing she didn't really want it

They were standing on a wedding carpet. They kissed and the audience went crazy. Suddenly Mia's face appeared, making the couple fade away.

All was well

Pending one day

Matlin and Hoe-Boe appeared again. They were holding two identical babies.

Their children were the reason

To their argument

It's so terrible

It was a bad romance

They broke them apart

Showing it was not a true love

It's so sad

It was a bad romance

Matlin was holding one of the little girls, looking with hate at Hoe Boe holding the other. She screamed something what made him goggle.

Soundirian queen favored only one daughter

She wanted to make her the only heir

He couldn't understand it

So she kicked him off

Not wanting to see him anymore

Hoe Boe was running away from the city of skyscrapers with one daughter in his arms.

He promised revenge

He hid the daughter

He was standing in front of something resembling a loads of flames encircling a little girl. Then he pushed it into a cave that collapsed into the ground.

And travelled through the country

To ask for help

Hoe Boe was talking with different creatures, explaining something to them. They were chiming in, raising their hands and screaming.

To defeat the ignorant queen

And fight for what he desired

Musa saw her father walking ahead the crowd of rebels, heading the city of skyscrapers.

The war broke up

Gloom engulfed everything

Her mother's memory… The white city started to fall into pieces. Rebels and city inhabitants were fighting. It looked like the inhabitants were going down to a furious army.

He killed the queen

Being 'bout to win

Hoe Boe was fighting with Matlin. She desperately tried to hide her baby. He took out his dagger and transfixed her, at the same time taking the pendant off her neck.

But he couldn't use it

As he wasn't native

Chiavix didn't even let him put itself on the rebel's neck. Incandescent, he took a little girl from a cradle and with the pendant in his hand, he jumped off the window leaving bleeding Matlin on the floor.

He took the girl and flew away

Leaving the planet for the other one

A spaceship was flying away from the city a second before a big explosion. It engulfed the whole planet, turning everything into dust and debris.

And it was just the beginning

Of the new age

But the end

Of this bad romance

The only one daughter was left

In the music empire

And now she is the queen

Without any bad romance

The melody blew over. Everything vanished and Mia's hand swallowed the flames up. She landed, proud of herself. With her wings spread, she looked even more beautiful and formidably.

Musa covered her face with her hands. She started to cry; now she knew the whole story. Her mother was not the good one. It was all her fault.

She was so disappointed. Matlin turned out to be a liar. But why she wanted her to go back here? To meet Mia and find out what happened by herself? She was in a muddle.

- So, you all have just seen how it really was. – Mia claimed. – Now you know that there's nothing for you to look for. Our parents had an argument and thanks to it I am the only one to rule this kingdom.

- Or what has been left… - Tecna whispered to Bloom. The ginger haired girl nodded and came up to Musa. She embraced her.

- You had better go away. – Mia didn't bother to be hospitable.

Musa looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. She knew that Mia didn't feel any pity for her. The fairy of music turned back and headed towards the entry of the plaza.

- Go and forget that you have been here at all! – Mia exclaimed by way of goodbye.

_FORGET?_

Musa stopped. She couldn't simply forget.

She looked at the ruins around her. They used to be majestic. Beautiful. Making people hold their breathes. She knew that they were like this. The empire of music, even if it was dead, would always be in her heart. It wasn't something one could easily forget.

She remembered the poem on a stone scroll. About harmony, eternity, love… and music. It used to keep Soundirian inhabitants together. Music was her element. She was the fairy of music. It was why Musa felt she belonged here.

And they didn't travel such a distance to come back to their dimension so soon. Her visions wanted to remind her where she really came from. That there was something she could do to about her abandoned home land. There was really something, she knew it.

Even if her mother bended the truth and didn't respond to Musa's callings, the black haired girl couldn't just leave it. She found her planet despite not knowing where it was. Chiavix directed her. Its power was complete only on Soundiria, the place where it was created. The pendant kept the planet going. Without it, the empire turned like she saw it. What was Mia ruling? A heap of rubble? The war broke up twenty years ago, so her power didn't bring the planet back to life.

_I am the heir of Chiavix. I have the power to make Soundiria reborn. _

- No. – Musa responded.

- Excuse me? – Mia raised her eyebrows.

- It's my home. My father needn't have destroyed it since he left. So I want it to be like twenty years ago.

Her friends smiled at her, seeing hope in her eyes.

Only Mia was smiling on the other side of her face.

- You asked for it.

To Musa's fear, Mia soared up and plumped a black flame towards her. The fairy of music had a close shave; she was in time to spring back.

_O ou. It wasn't something she wanted to hear._

- Hey! What are you doing?! – Musa yelled, springing back from another flame.

- I make myself clear now! – Mia yelled back. Beams of black matter started to circle around her to gather above her hand.

- Girls! It's our time! – Aisha exclaimed seeing it was getting dangerous.

- Magic Winx Sirenix! – Fairies shouted.

In a moment five colorful girls flew up and encircled the black angel. Musa joined them.

_I've got a strange feeling she is stronger than us._

- Colorful fairies, how sweet! – Mia jibed, glancing over her enemies.

- Listen, we didn't come here to fight with you! – Bloom shouted. It looked like Mia didn't believe as she plumped a pole of dark matter towards the fairy of a dragon flame. Surprised, Bloom was in time to create a cover but the impact was strong enough to recoil her.

- Bloom! – Sky shouted.

- You know you will lose this battle! Eleven of us, one of you. – Stella pointed at herself and then at Mia. – We outnumber.

Mia smirked and snapped her fingers. In a second the sculptures from the plaza fell off with a loud noise from the ground and flew up. They encircled them, looking angrily.

- Count again. – Mia sniggered, seeing girls' scared faces. When the sculptures were close enough, her eyes twinkled. – KILL THEM!

Stone beings made up for them. Girls directed separate ways, being chased by the angry carvings.

- _Petal Hurricane_! – Flora screamed and sent a cloud of multicolored petals against a levitating mermaid. The sculpture collided with a spell and hit into Tecna. The mermaid immediately wrapped its long tail around her. The griffin that a fairy of technology was fighting with bellowed and was about to swipe her with his big claw when…

- _Light Diamond_! – Stella's spell blinded the stone animal, smashing its head at the same time. But joy of the fairy of the shining sun wasn't long since on a head's place two new ones appeared.

- It's not fair! – Stella huffed. She soared up and joined Aisha that was being chased by a unicorn. The fairy turned back and hit the horned horse with _Naiad's Attack_. Then, together with Stella, seeing Mia enjoying the show, they conjoined their powers and sent her a yellow-pink lightning. To their amazement, the black angel extended her hand to the spell and… engulfed it, turning it black on route.

- Puny. – She spitted and by her order several dark sheaves emerged from the ground. They wrapped fairies and then hit them on the ground.

- You think you are really one up on me? – The black angel really enjoyed watching Winx and specialists fumblingly fighting with sculptures.

Mia looked around. A big wolf baring his grey teeth was chasing her twin sister. She kept on casting spells on it but the animal avoided them every time.

- Leave her and take care of others! – She told the sculpture. The wolf obediently directed into the group of boys, jumping on one of them. Musa wanted to help them but Mia came across her way.

- You see what's happening? – The angel pointed on the battle under.

- We didn't come here to fight! – Musa maintained.

- And what did you expect to find here? A colorful fairy tale city with inhabitants that will welcome you like a queen, huh? You are so naïve!

- But…

- You put them in danger, Musa. You know it. – Mia started to fly around her, very close, whispering. – They will die and it's your fault. If it hadn't been for you, they wouldn't have been fighting now. - Her voice seemed to burn holes in Musa mind.

- No, I… - Musa started to shiver.

- You are their friend, huh? What is friendship when you put your friends in danger?

- Stop it!

- You want to know who you are and who is to pay for your curiosity? You almost kill them while getting into the portal to Soundiria…

- How do you know?!

Mia sniggered.

- You are weak, Musa. And the heir of Chiavix should be neither weak nor chicken-hearted.

- Leave me alone! – Musa flew ahead to escape from Mia's voice. She passed the bluff and hid herself behind the giant rock. She clung to the stone wall, breathing uneasily.

_Don't listen to her. _

Easy to say. But the words ,,You are weak'' were sounding in her mind on and on.

- You thought you will hide from me?

Musa looked around, scared witless. There was nobody around.

- Coward!

The fairy of music felt groggy.

- I am not a coward! – she exclaimed desperately.

- So why are you hiding? – Mia scoffed. She appeared in front of a scared fairy of music. She spread her wings making Musa feel even more overwhelmed.

- I feel ashamed to say you are my sister. – She slowly came up to Musa. – You see what you have done? Your friends are fighting alone. You should help them. Instead, you are here, hiding from inevitable.

Musa wanted to melt into the rock behind her. Her heart was beating loudly and crazily. She felt like a mouse being mistreated by a cat. She couldn't stand Mia's glower look. She lowered her head and closed her eyes wishing to find herself in a hotel bed, far, far away.

- The heir of Chiavix leaves her friends when they are in need. You see these headlines? They would be like this if there were any people to see what is happening here. But there is nobody. Nobody helps you. – she hissed.

Mia moved very close to a shivering fairy. She pinned her down, not giving her any chance to escape. With her long black nails dug in Musa's pale skin she made her moan.

- You don't help your friends, so they won't help you either. – Mia whispered to Musa's ear. – You are weak… So weak…

- Please… Stop… - Musa mumbled, trying to get away.

- Since I saw you first I wanted to do that. – Mia said.

But Musa didn't ask what was it. She wasn't in time. Besides, she saw it very soon. She felt a shooting pain in her stomach and blood trickling down her thighs.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

She screamed blue murder, feeling she was getting extremely cold. Her legs went numb. Mia was gazing at her with terrible satisfaction on her face.

Musa weakly raised her head to look at her twin sister, begging for mercy. But the dark angel just sent her a mocking smile showing her white teeth. She twisted a dagger drowned in Musa's body making her yell again and then immediately took him out, standing back from the bleeding fairy.

Musa moaned shrilly, holding her stomach. Warm blood sprang a leak through her fingers. She couldn't catch a breath or say a word. She could just stare on her murderess with rheumy eyes. Mia was looking at a bloodstained dagger with unconcealed pleasure.

- Rest in peace, sister! – Mia hissed and flapped her wings to fly up. Semiconscious, Musa fell on her knees and then sank to the bedrock.

The dark angel, seeing one of the Winx getting close, disappeared and at the same time a centaur chasing Tecna froze and fell on the ground, going into pieces. The fairy of technology was surprised but sighed with relief. Just like the others when the stone creatures became nothing but sculptures again.

- What happened? – Sky wondered, not sure if the carvings were dead forever.

- I have no idea. – Brandon responded, hiding his sword.

- Weird… - Bloom passed a stone wolf. She was still scared.

- Where is Musa? – Flora noticed the absence of musical fairy. – And Tecna?

- Tecna was chased by a centaur… I thought she headed…

A loud scream cut across Helia.

- GIRLS! HELP!

It was Tecna's voice. Winx exchanged anxious looks with boys and soared up.

- Where are you?! – Aisha called.

A small firework blew off several hundred meters away, showing them where Tecna was.

The group quickly headed towards the pointed place.

Tecna was sitting near Musa, not believing her eyes. She turned her on the back and with wobbly hands she conjured a green bandage. Swathing Musa's stomach, she noticed her friend is still alive.

- Hold on, Musa… - Tecna muttered. She didn't know if she tried to calm Musa down or herself.

Musa moaned something in reply. With half-close eyes she hardly recognized the pink-haired girl. The sore hurt mercilessly and divested her of any feeling in legs and arms.

Suddenly, the rest of Winx appeared.

- Tecna, what… - Bloom didn't finish. The fairy of the dragon flame gaped, together with her friends.

- Musa! Oh, gosh! – Flora cried, kneeling down the hurt fairy.

- What has she done to you?! – Stella covered her mouth in horror.

They encircled Musa, not knowing exactly what to do. Tecna's bandage was not very helpful. Red liquid diffuse the cloth. It seemed like there was more and more of it.

Specialists appeared round the rock. Riven, seeing his girlfriend on the floor, immediately ran up to her. He goggled when he noticed blood on her body.

- Musa! – He sat down and fold her in his arms. Her stomach was all red. – God… Do something! – He turned to Winx.

- But… what?! – Stella mumbled powerlessly.

- You have healing abilities! – Riven gestured towards Bloom. – Use it!

Bloom looked haltingly at girls who nodded. She extended her hand above Musa's wound and created a magic dust that fell onto the blood. Everybody froze, waiting for something to happen. To their terror, the wound went black and Musa screamed in pain.

- Stop it! – Riven shouted. Frightened and ashamed, Bloom immediately moved away.

- Oh, no… I only made it worse! – she cried, covering her face with her hands.

- No, Bloom… It was everything you could do… - Flora embraced her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

- WHATEVER YOU DO YOU MAKE HER CLOSER TO DEATH! – A terrible voice resonated in the air.

- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! – Riven yelled.

But nobody answered.

Musa lost the awareness of what was happening around her. Pain was unbearable. She couldn't move her legs. Feeling somebody holding her, she tried to open her eyes.

Everything was blurred, but she recognized faces of her friends above. Also the magenta hair of her boy.

- Riven… - she whispered, hardly hearable. But he noticed her half closed eyes and held her tightly.

- Musa… - he responded. – What did she do to you?

The pain barely allowed her to breathe. She just yawped in reply.

- You will hack… Everything will be okay… - Riven muttered.

- I am sorry… - A single tear rushed down Musa's cheek.

- What…?

- I… shouldn't have… brought you… here… - The fairy of music murmured.

- Musa, don't say such things… - Aisha started to cry.

- It's my fault…

- Musa, please… You will go through it… - Stella ensured her. Her lips were shivering.

- You are a strong fairy… - Tecna added, keeping tears back.

- No… I left you during battle…

- Come on, they were just sculptures… - Aisha shook her head.

- I should…have helped you… - Musa sobbed.

- We should have helped you… - Bloom held Musa's floppy hand.

- I am weak… - The black haired snuggled in Riven's arm.

- You're not. – Riven protested. He raised her chin to look straight in her eyes. Musa was more pale than ever.

She reached Riven's cheek and caressed it. The magenta haired boy felt his heart was breaking: he was holding his beloved girl who was about to die at any moment.

- I am sorry, honey… - she mumbled. Her cold hand trembled so Riven put his hand to hold it near his face.

- You will not die… - his eyes misted with tears.

- I am dizzy… - A freezing wave inundated her inside.

Riven ducked his head to kiss her. Her lips were cold and parched. As she was shaking all over he held her closely to his chest trying to warm her up.

Girls were observing them mournfully. A thought that they managed to defeat various dangerous monsters over the years and they weren't able to help their friend made them feel unspeakably.

- Stay with me… - Musa sobbed.

- We're not going anywhere… - Flora put her hand on Musa's shoulder, couldn't help crying.

- I can't take it any longer…

- You will not die… - Riven repeated but he wasn't sure if he believed his own words. – Musa… Hold on…

- I love you… - she whispered.

Her hand touched Bloom's hand. The ginger head girl grasped it, weeping. Flora, Stella, Aisha and Tecna grasped it too. As if hoping it will make Musa recover.

The heir of Chiavix felt her heart beating exempted. It got strangely silent. She couldn't hear her friend's sobbing and didn't have enough power to give her fingers a slightest move. She felt like falling somewhere deep, deep down… Everything went dark and the pain suddenly disappeared.

- No…

Musa gave a last breath. Her head limply leaned on Riven's arm. Her hand slid out of girls' grip and fell down on the bedrock with dull thud.

She died. The last ruler of Soundiria died.

- Musa?

Riven knew it was over. But he didn't want to believe it. He shook his girl's body.

- Musa?!

He knew that she was never going to respond him.

Winx started to wail. Riven never got emotional in front of his friends. It just didn't suit him. But with her dead girl in his arms he didn't care about the tears rushing down his face. It was something that broke him, the toughest specialist in the whole Red Fountain. He lost the only person he loved. His Musa.

* * *

The song is based on Bad Romance by Lady GaGa.


	10. Riven's Revenge

Soundiria seemed to be even more gloomy than before. As if everything on this planet lost any hope seeing the last Chiavix ruler lying on a light-grey tomb. She looked like sleeping with her impassive facial expression and folded hands like while praying. Her Sirenix wings and outfit disappeared forever turning itself into normal clothes.

Riven was sitting next to her, covering face with his hands. He didn't want to leave her. He felt so empty, broken, alone. He couldn't look at the pendant on her neck – this goddamn piece of jewelry turned their life into a nightmare. He regretted that he had given it to Musa. He regretted finding himself in Treeworld where he found it. He should have left it in a river, stuck between two stones and overgrown with algae, ignoring feeling that it was calling him. As if the jewel knew he was Musa's boyfriend.

When he thought that it could be only a dream, he looked at her and realized it was not. It all happened. And the magenta haired specialist didn't know what he was to do then. He lost his parents being a kid, his best friend Nabu and fate decided to deliver the coup of grace by taking his girl away. Why wasn't he with Musa when this fucking black angel killed her? He should have been there to protect her. Riven felt terrible realizing he disappointed the fairy of music. And also himself.

Winx gave their friend the last and the only gift they could give. Tecna and Aisha managed to turn one of the stones into an oblong light shrine. When Riven laid dead Musa on the stone, Stella and Bloom created a yellow flame that hung above the girl's body, lighting her and making visible from very afar. Flora ornamented the grave with white lilies. This way Musa looked like goddess. A cold, dead but beautiful. Seeing their work, they burst into tears again.

Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy didn't know how to console their girls or their bad-tempered friend. All they could do was to hug Winx and suggest them to go to the 'flat'. View of Musa's grave wasn't the kind of sedative. They all needed a bit of refreshment even for a while.

- I am gonna talk to him… - Sky was about to come up to the magenta haired boy who was still sitting there, not making a slightest move since minutes.

- No, you had better not. – Brandon cut across him, remembering that these two were never best friends.

- Brandon's right. I will do it. – Helia passed them, exchanging looks. Boys admitted he had the best consoling abilities of all.

The dark haired specialist walked ahead, not showing how much was he anxious. He had never seen Riven broken. This adjective wasn't the proper one for this bad tempered guy. Until now.

- Riven?

He didn't even move. Just like he didn't hear Helia. But he just didn't want to talk with anybody. He didn't have any say.

- What happened here… It's terrible for all of us.

'_Tell me something I don't know!' _

- Maybe we don't know how you feel now... But… You had better have a rest… Or something…

Helia realized, seeing Riven getting up and turning his face to him, he went too far. His eyes were filled with fury.

- REALLY?! A REST?! DO YOU THINK THAT IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!

The black haired boy regretted that he didn't have anything wiser to say.

- Riven, calm down… - Timmy tried to pacify the magenta haired boy but he didn't succeed.

- How can I be calm?! – Riven yelled, panting and fisting his hands by his sides. – You don't know how I feel! SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Have you ever seen your girls dead?! Have you?!

Boys lowered their heads. They wouldn't like to imagine what if they were in Riven's shoes.

- No, you HAVEN'T! SO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!

Riven turned back and ran ahead, letting tears rush down when he disappeared from their sight. His blue cloak blended in the unvaried scenery of ruins and remains of nature.

- I blew it… - Helia sighed, feeling sorrow for his friend.

- Everybody would blow it, Helia. – Brandon solaced him, his mind on the grave.

For a moment they were gazing at Musa, thinking that the same thing could happen to them. How they would behave?

- It's the first time I saw tears in his eyes… - Sky murmured.

_Stay with me, don't let me go  
'Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me and hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
So stay with me, just stay with me_

He remembered this song at worst moment. Musa sang it one day and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Both sweet and terrible it was when he reminisced all this time spent with his girl. He found her in his every good memory. The song's lyrics should be his words now. But unfortunately he already knew what it was like without Musa.

He could be sitting like this forever, on the grey hard ground, leant against a shriveled tree trunk. The view of erstwhile city was spreading in front of him. Silence around only weighed him down. His tears could cry a river.

The fact that she was somewhere there, dead, but still beautiful was even worse. Her heart will never beat anymore. Her voice will never sing anymore. Her lips will never kiss him anymore. Their relationship was kinda destructive but it was something that kept them together. Actually early death of her or him had never crossed Riven's mind. Like a child, he fancied they will be eternal.

But she wasn't. Neither he will be. He will die alone as he will never find a girlfriend like Musa. He didn't imagine being with somebody else. His fake relationship with Darcy made him realize that there was someone who would love him truly. A girl with long black hair and navy blue slanting eyes, a musically powerful fairy.

And there were two of them. Twins. But the good one was gone. Mia was still somewhere, enjoying her victory and not caring about Musa's bereaved friends.

If it wouldn't be for her…

Riven got up.

- I HAVE TO KILL HER.

His sorrow was in his heart but not on his face. With hatred and oath of revenge in his eyes he came back to the flat. Padding carefully he slipped into the flat from the other side. Not making a slightest sound, he took the rest of his weapons laying in the next room. He took a dark capote on and noiselessly came out, taking a glance on his friends trying to sleep.

Riven was always with them but not this time. They had to stay. Maybe it was the last time he saw them but he didn't want to risk also their life. He promised something to himself and he will do it alone. Even if he dies, he won't care about that. He had already nothing to lose. They had families on other planets and one another. They had never needed Riven, a bad tempered, aggressive, lone jerk. He always felt like he didn't suit their group. Only two of them were able to understand him – both Nabu and Musa were dead. Wasn't it the sign he had to leave and go his own way as he did before he entered the Red Fountain?

'_Snap out of it!' _– Not thinking any longer, he quickly ran among other destroyed houses around, leaving unaware of anything friends.

He didn't know where to go. Mia could be everywhere. She emerged from nowhere the last time, like a phoenix.

Riven wondered why she didn't kill them all. Did she want them to do themselves in, dying due to grief and descending supplies? It was possible. But he wasn't going to die sitting pat. He won't die peacefully if he doesn't sort Mia out.

Walking down the empty destroyed street full of debris, he started imagining how it all looked like twenty years ago. He had to admit that a postwar view of ruined city was more depressing than a view of ice-covered Domino. Remembering the day when the planet of the Great Dragon's resting place came back to life, Riven realized there was no way to do the same thing to Soundiria. The only heir of power that was essential to keep the planet going was gone. Mia didn't seem to need Chiavix to 'rule' the planet. If she had, she would have taken it from Musa. Was her power stronger than it? Probably yes.  
The street suddenly sloped down, turning into an incline covered with holey asphalt. There was a long rank of tiny broken bulbs on the both sides of a road as well as between the wide lanes. The road gradually diverged as it entered the lower level of the ground. Riven trotted down avoiding bigger holes in the tarmac. On his left, he noticed remains of a great fountain smashed with a big rock. In his mind's eye he saw meteor shower falling down the sky.

In front of him there was only a dry sea with some irregular shapes far away. The specialist considered the high stone wall on his right as the only way to go ahead. He didn't want to go back. Hoping Winx and boys didn't notice his absence yet, he started climbing up. His grey capote made him almost invisible on the dark background.

The cliff was high and steep but Riven managed to reach its summit. Breathing heavily, he laid himself on the ground. To his anxiety, he realized he didn't eat anything for hours. He felt a bit weak. However, the magenta haired boy was not going to give himself up to a small feeling of hunger. He strained his muscles and took some deep breaths to get up soon and go further.

Riven gathered speed as the area was quite flat and he didn't risk tumble. Remembering everything he learnt in the Red Fountain, he looked around to evaluate the territory. Knowing he won't meet any dangerous animals, he continued running, walking away from the city.

He stopped for a while to catch a breath.

' _I wish I knew where I am going'._

It was so hopeless situation. The first trace of doubt came to his mind. Mia simply disappeared, how was he able to find her? Maybe she was observing him and laughing at the lost specialist? She didn't mind treating anybody like a rubbish.

And then he noticed something he had never seen before: there were strange gossamer black lines on the ground. They looked like veins. As his irises were moving along them they were getting thicker. And all disappeared under a giant stone.

Riven came up to the rock. Its base was black as if it was contaminated or something.

'_Strange…'_.

On the ground behind the stone he found black lines again. But they seemed to go somewhere else. Ahead. Riven had a strange feeling they will lead him to somebody he looked for.

'_If it was Mia who left these lines, maybe they would show me where she is'._

So he followed them, not thinking how it could end for him.

There she was.

It might have been a plaza in front of a building that used to be sustained by columns, probably a temple. Little was left – stairs, stone floors that looked like graven in dark grey, hard ground, remains of posts around. Situated next to a dark coulee and opposite to the cityscape the plaza and the supposed temple must have been a great touristic overlook. Riven remembered Matlin saying about millions of immigrants on Soundiria.

Hidden beyond the rock, he observed the black angel sitting in the middle of the plaza, black flames swilling her body. She was holding something what she paid all her attention to.

Riven knew she was powerful. But nobody kills HIS Musa and not pays the price for it. Even if it were his last hours of life, he desired to face the girl who, unfortunately, was strikingly similar to the one he loved.

He moved some silent and careful steps forward, trying not to make a slightest sound. Mia was still gazing at the thing she had in her hands, not caring about the magenta haired boy who was gradually approaching her.

At least, he hoped she had no idea about him…

- Do you really think I don't hear you?

Riven froze, still hidden. She heard him? How? Creeping was one of his best preserves. He hunkered down, listening and holding his breath.

- Oh, please, whoever you are, I know that you are there.

Mia's voice pierced the air. Riven clenched his fists, getting rid of any doubts if he should reveal himself.

He got up and bravely went to the plaza. The black angel didn't even turn herself to see who was the creeping person. Riven was observing shimmering feathers of her big wings.

- I have spent my whole life on the planet where there have been a complete silence. Don't be surprised that I have an absolute pitch.

Riven didn't say a word. There was no way back; it was his one last chance to show Mia that at least he wasn't gonna give up so quickly.

- You came here so it's the last thing you did in your life. – She got up with fluidity and turned to meet her opponent.

- I don't care if it bonds with killing you. – Riven snapped, looking with hatred on a dangerously beautiful face.

Mia goggled, smiling derisively.

- Killing me? Good luck, poor you. – She hooted.

- You overplay your hand. – Riven tried to make believe it. Deep down he realized that it was him that overplayed his hand.

- Haven't I proved the might of my power? – Mia crossed her arms, feeling challenged.

- Maybe you have. – Riven gritted his teeth, reaching his saber.

- You want to fight with me? Really? – Mia rapped on her forehead with one finger.

Riven drew back his hood and took out the purple weapon.

- Hey! You are Musa's boyfriend! – Mia pretended to be surprised. – Oh, excuse me… You WERE. – She chuckled, showing him a long ornate dagger. Blood was dripping down the blade.

Musa's blood. Specialist's eyes simmered with anger and grief over his girl's suffering that was done to her due to this poniard. Mia enjoyed seeing Riven's fury so she licked the blade sexily, sullying her lips with red liquid.

Riven snapped. His eyes could burn a hole in the black angel as he was running up to her with the saber aimed at her. He couldn't wait any longer, that was too much.

Mia raised her eyebrows when he was very close and avoided meeting with the purple blade, daintily soaring up. Riven was looking helplessly as she sat on one of the columns, triumphantly gazing at him.

- You know I can sit like this forever just observing how you try to reach me. – she pretended to be watching her nails.

- If you say that you are much more powerful than me, so why running away? Why being such a coward? – That was the only way to make her willing to fight. Riven risked much calling her a coward but he didn't regret his audacity – the smile on Mia's face was a bit wiped off.

- You shouldn't dare to call me like that. – she stood on her dignity. – But since you are more stupid than your potty girl… I have no choice.

- Don't call her… - Riven stopped short, avoiding series of black flames aimed at him in the nick of time. Mia flapped her wings heavily and suddenly landed on the ground, sending him a huge wave of dust. He covered his eyes, choking. In a while he felt an impulse that stroke him down on the ground.

- Is that all you can do, you loser?

Mia shook her head when Riven got up and ran up to her. She extended her hand and a big black flame hit him, making him falling on the ground again.

- It gets boring.

Riven quickly threw all his shurikens into the black angel. However, it cut no ice with her. Mia was so fast that she managed to hit each of them. The dangerous weapon turned into some clouds of dust.

- If it is what you use in your dimension to fight… I suppose your enemies must be very weak.

The magenta haired boy felt a bit confused. Whatever he used, she destroyed it without a blink.

- Have I proved my power yet? – She looked at him with a high hand.

He didn't respond. He tightened his fist on his saber's hilt waiting for her attack.

- Despite your fatuousness, you are quite handsome.

That stumped him. She started walking slinkily towards him, chewing her lower lip. Riven shied away when she blinked at him. But he couldn't do anything more – she spread her hand and cast a spell that took away any feeling in Riven's arms and legs. Laying on the cold ground, he tried to release from invisible chains when Mia was slowly getting down above him. Suddenly she straddled on the boy and spread her wings making her look awfully beautiful. His heart beat faster when she ran her finger down his armored chest.

- You are the most handsome one among your friends.

- Get… Out... – he panted.

- You don't want me? I know you do. – she whispered to his ear, giving him shivers. He felt her body very close to his and that was unbearable.

- I resemble Musa, don't I? – she smirked. – And if so, you could join me and we could live happily ever after.

- I will never join you! – he exclaimed, turning his face in another direction.

- Why not? You could forget about this little, fucking bitch.

- DON'T CALL HER LIKE THAT! – he burst out.

- Interesting how long you were together… - she wondered.

Mia placed her hand on Riven's forehead.

- We'll see. – And at this moment Riven's brain seemed to go off. The pain he felt wasn't describable. He shouted and tried to get off Mia's hold. But he realized he couldn't move his head at all.

With his mind's eye he saw Darcy and a restaurant around. The day he got under control of Trix. Sideways, he noticed Musa at the window.

- Hmm… How sad, she had a crush on you and you just didn't pay any attention to her. That's a heartbreak! – Mia emerged from nowhere and observed how the witch hypnotized him. The scene changed: Musa appeared in front of Riven asking for help as she was being chased by some other witches. He wanted to say he will help but different words sounded in his mouth.

'I am with Darcy now.'

Musa, with tears in her eyes, passed him and ran ahead. Mia observed it nearby.

- Poor fairy. The worst thing a girl can hear when she asks for help. Well done, Riven, well done! – she laughed.

Riven tried to get rid of memory waves. But he could do nothing; Mia was calmly browsing through his relationship's events.

Winx saying goodbye to specialists before the battle not knowing they were going to meet them during it.

'I am sure you don't really wanna do all mushy-goodbye-good luck thing, right? Right. Just making sure'.

Mia spit out seeing Riven catching Musa's hand and hold her tightly.

'Promise that you'll come back to me. I don't know what I would do without you Musa. Okey?'

- Ha ha! Suddenly a caring, sweet boyfriend comes out from the egoistic jerk?

The final battle with Darkar. The evil man sent Musa a spell and Riven shielded her with her body. Musa desperately kisses him, grateful for his sacrifice.

- Oh, god, you needn't have done that. – Mia rolled her eyes.

Nabu holding unconscious Musa in his arms. Riven got angry.

'Put my girlfriend down now!'

- Someone is a bit jealous, huh?

Musa and Riven heading to the music studio.

'It's your fault if you're late. If you didn't want to come with me, then you should just stay home.'

'I already told you. It couldn't be helped.'

'Forget about it. I just hope Jason isn't mad at me.'

'Aah, Jason, is it? So you are already on a first name bases with this guy?

Riven proudly stood in front of Jason.

'Yes. And I am here too. My name is Riven and I am her boyfriend.

'You're being ridiculous!'

'And you're flirting with him!'

- Flirting? Please! I see you don't have a slightest idea about flirting! Puny!

Musa and Riven in front of the music studio. Musa jumped for joy.

'YES! I did it!'

'It's a miracle! Because you could have sung a lot better!'

'Do you… You really think so? Well, Jason likes me and he is the music expert!'

'Of course… Just like I suppose I am an expert of cooking.'

- Good one, Riven! Keep on tease her, I like it!

'Why you're acting like this? Aren't you happy for me? You were obnoxious during the whole audition I almost regret… '

'What do you regret?!'

'Nothing!'

'No, come on! Say it! What do you regret, huh? Asking me to come with you, right?'

'Yes! That's right! You have done nothing but criticize me all day! Is this your way of supporting me?'

'Don't worry, I am leaving! Ask your friend Jason to support you!'

- Right! Why support your girl during important days for her? Ha ha, pity I don't have some popcorn!

Winx with their boyfriends in the park. Musa looked sideways on Riven unwillingly.

'What about us? When will we be together again?'

'You know, Riven, I really started to understand you more than last couple of months…'

'I realize I have to change and I know I made far too many mistakes… Please, give me another chance I don't wanna lose you, I don't know what…'

Musa hushed him down and then kissed.

- Some drama, some soap opera… I preferred the drama!

Musa and Riven in her room in Alfea. Riven took off his headphones.

'Hey! You were humming!'

'Oh, sorry. I guess I got really carried away by the music!'

' Hahah, that's okey! Actually, it's great! That was my mother's favourite song! She used to sing it to me when I was little.'

- Oh, really? Interesting WHEN… Little Musa blissfully ignorant about her mother!

'The whales' song reminds me of my mother. And how happy we were at home on Melody.'

'You really miss her, don't ya?'

- Not the real mother!

'Always but especially today because…'

'Oh, man, I am really sorry, Musa, but… I got to go!'

'What?'

'Yeah, I… I will talk to you later!'

Musa saw him with another girl. Tears fell down her cheeks.

- How sad… A heartbreak again! But that blonde one is much prettier!

And then Riven on the boat. In front of the audience and Musa, with a guitar in his hands.

'I wrote this song for you, Musa.'

Mia did a facepalm.

- Soap opera again! Oh, please! I hoped for some not happy ending!

The scene on a hotel terrace.

'I've almost forgotten. I have something for you'

'Really?'

Riven unpacked Chiavix what was a normal jewelry at that time.

Suddenly everything disappeared and the pain stopped. Riven regained feeling in his body. But the black angel was not sitting on him anymore. She was now standing in front of the magenta haired boy, sneaky and not smiling seductively anymore.

- YOU HAVE GIVEN IT TO HER?! – she burst out. – You puny fucking idiot! You will pay for that even if power of Chiavix never is on this planet again!

She threw him into the stone wall with another black flame from her hand. Riven slid down, not being able to get up due to an aching spine. He was dizzy and defenseless, furthermore he didn't have his weapon nearby.

Mia soared up. She was no more a sexy player, now she resembled a ravenous eagle that wanted to get even with someone who took his pray.

- You don't want to join me, so you will join your girlfriend! – she screamed and formed a large sphere of black matter that she was about to send him but…

- NO!

A green band appeared between them, saving Riven from a deadly spell.

'_Oh, no…'_

Five fairies and Specialists were looking at them, ready to attack and rescue their friend.

- You called for help? Lame! – Mia smirked, seeing armored boys approaching.

She flew back, avoiding Winx spells with a feline grace.

- Are you crazy?! – Brandon came up to Riven.

- You shouldn't have come here… - he bubbled, trying to get up.

- Do you want to let her kill you?! – Helia shook his head, helping him.

- I didn't want to dragoon you into it…

- Ain't we a team? – Timmy wondered. – We have always been working together!

- Get out. I work alone…

Specialists froze wondering if they misheard.

- We are friends… We help each other… - Sky didn't understand.

- Say no more… You have never liked me… - Riven lowered his head. Deep down he felt he shouldn't have rejected them.

- What are you talking about…? – Boys looked amazed.

- Go home… Leave me… - the magenta haired boy didn't want to continue the conversation while Mia was getting close dealing calmly with Winx throwing their spells on her. He noticed that her enormous wings were working like a mirror – they kept on springing everything back.

- I see your friends are very stubborn, ain't they, Riven? – She said flying up to the specialist. To everyone's terror she gathered him to herself and put a dagger to his neck. – Let's see if you really care about him! – she smirked. – Give up unless you want to see him dying! All of you! – She turned to fairies who were still ready to attack. – Is he really worth your lives?

Riven couldn't release himself. She was too strong and her evil actions already exhausted him. The cold blade of a weapon was hard pressed to his skin and the longer there was no reaction from his friends, the harder she pressed the knife.

They exchanged looks slowly with doubts, concern and fear on their faces. With all his heart, Riven wished they would go out of this fucking planet as soon as possible. He wasn't worth their lives. He knew it and regretted they went after him. Was he that predictable that they realized what he was going to do? It seemed his Red Fountain mates knew him well. They spent together a lot of time and their friendship was strengthened by meetings with Winx, their beloved girls. But it didn't mean if he lost his one, they would do the same.

And the thing he was afraid of most, happened. The first was Sky. He relinquished the blue long-sword, letting him fall on the ground. Then Helia hid his strings into the glove, lowering his head. Brandon tossed the broad-sword out as well as Timmy his laser gun. Girls followed them, uncrossing their arms and landing on the ground.

They gave up. Riven shook his head slightly mouthing ,,No!'' but they didn't do anything more.

- Awww, how sweet! I wouldn't do it if I were you, but… It was your choice!

Mia bowled Riven over and like a lightning she destroyed the weapons left, at the same time shutting all of them in a huge black ball that she threw on the floor of a ruined temple. When they fell on the floor she created something that looked like a big jewel burning black. The jewel flied upon the specialists and fairies. Nine black flame bands blew off it, implanting into their bodies. They started to struggle but it kept them tied up tightly.

The black angel laughed observing the hopeless attempts to run away. She turned to frightened Riven.

- Why not having a closer look at this amazing thing?

She grasped him and flied up to a dais opposite the place where Winx and Specialists were stuck. The black bands seemed to make them suffer as they were writhing and screaming in pain.

- I guess you don't have a slightest idea what is going on here? – she walked in front of him. – They lives are supposed to be less worthy than yours. But I can't kill them like Musa. As I can transform any spell into evil, I can do the same with every kind of energy I get. Theirs may be really useful, especially the ones related with magical powers. This way I will… hmm… suck their power up! They are dying is suffer but it was predictable. – she chuckled.

Riven cursed under his breath, falling on his knees helplessly. He couldn't stand this view – his friends paying with their lives for his ignorant behavior. They didn't deserve it. He should be there instead of them.

Mia looked sideways at him.

- Oh, come on. I don't think you really need them! I remember you work…Alone.

'_YOU JUGGIRED BITCH!'_

Riven's face went red in pure fury. He gritted his teeth, scowling at her back. Mia didn't even make a sound when a rusty sword thrown in passion that Riven found next to him ran over her wings. What's worse, it fell apart like made of glass.

She turned back, shaking her head.

- My feathers are hard like an onyx. No sword is able to cut them.

The black angel pinned Riven down to the stone wall. Paralyzed again, he tried not to look straight into her eyes.

- I feel a bit pity for you. You have lost your girlfriend and you friends have just sacrificed their lives to save you. It means you could be useful for me. I can fix your life, baby. – she whispered, face to face with him. – You could have whatever you like. You will forget about everything bad what happened to you up to now. We can rule this planet together… Just join me and…

She stopped short as Riven spat at her. She dried her face off.

- Your choice. – she snarled.

Riven was too hard to scream in pain. But at that moment he was too exhausted to take it. He yelled blue murder, trying to set himself free. The dagger in his stomach riveted deeply and Mia couldn't get enough of the view of the hardest man ever being destroyed. She laughed and flied back, leaving her knife in Riven's body. He fell on the floor, moaning and hardly catching his breath. He felt freezing. His mind went blank, the whole world was spinning. With all his remains of might he started to grovel towards Mia who was proudly observing her next victim.

- You are so weak… Now I understand you wouldn't be very useful for me. Such a jellyfish.

The next wave of pain crossed his uncovered forearm. He caught it in hope the pain would stop. But it didn't. Riven cried in pain wishing for everything to end immediately.

In a moment he could saw a bloody word graven in his skin.

Jellyfish.

He looked at it, realizing how long did he sink.

Mia pointed backwards at Riven's friends. They were running out of energy – they already stopped struggling and were now laying on the ground almost dead, moaning and crying.

- Sad they have no idea their sacrifice were needless. You all die. Because of you, Riven.

She got closer to him.

- It's your fault. If it hadn't been for you, they would have been happy at home where they belong. As well as Musa. It's you who brought them here. You are the finder of Chiavix. So you should die with them as you are the reason of their suffering.

Then she kicked him and left in the corner.

'_It's over…_'

Riven had never thought he would end up like that. Not as a hero as he dreamt. His destiny was to die with an awful word describing him and a dagger in his stomach what made him losing his blood really quickly.

Mia was right. He is guilty for Musa's and the others' death. It's his fault… It is HIS fault…

* * *

The song is ,,Stay with me'' by Danity Kane.


	11. Trust the second heart

Few hours ago…

White. White everywhere. Nothing else visible but for endless white fog.

Musa didn't know where she was and what she was standing on. There was no ground, however her feet were touching something that couldn't be described but provided her a stable position.

She found herself in nowhere.

And in a moment she remembered everything. She was dead. Mia killed her. She touched her breast and realized that she didn't feel her heart beat. Also her skin seemed to be nondescript. Neither cold nor warm. She felt strangely light as there were no bones in her body. Touching herself she didn't feel anything. Completely anything.

_That's how ghosts feel like?_

A ghost. That thought made her scared and distraught. She lost her life, her friends, her dreams. She didn't belong to the living anymore.

Even tears weren't touchable so she didn't know if she was crying. And that hurt her much more than ever.

And a medium sized person in long dress appeared in front of her. Matlin was looking at her daughter with pity and grief.

- Musa…

But the black haired girl pushed her off not letting Matlin hug her.

- YOU STICKY MENDACIOUS EGOIST! – Musa burst out. – WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER?! YOU LIED AT ME! SHE KILLED ME AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!

- Musa, please, I didn't know…

- WHAT? THAT YOU HAVE TWO DAUGHTERS?! YOU REJECTED HER!

- What? Musa, it's not how she told you!

- SHE TOLD ME THE WHOLE TRUTH! BUT HOW CAN YOU KNOW, HUH?! YOU SAID YOU WILL BE WITH ME EVERYTIME I NEED YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T RESPOND WHEN I NEED HELP! YOU LIAR!

- Musa, let me explain it!

- THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! I AM DEAD ANYWAY! I LOST EVERYTHING! I LEFT MY FRIENDS ON A DEAD PLANET WHERE THEY ARE GONNA DIE IN FEW DAYS WITHOUT WATER AND FOOD AND POSSIBILITY OF COMING HOME! WHAT'S WORSE, MIA IS STILL HERE AND SHE WILL KILL THEM TOO! AND I CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT! THANKS TO YOUR LIES!

Musa turned back and covered her face in her hands. Matlin sighed. If she hadn't been a ghost too, tears would have been rushing down her cheeks as well as Musa's.

- I know I should have told you…

You don't say?! – Musa whined.

- I blew it. But you may not have believed me…

- I believed in the rest of things you have told me! That I am the ruler of the lost empire and Chiavix's carrier, blah blah blah… If you want me to know the whole story you should have told me THE WHOLE STORY!

- I thought that Mia was dead too!

Musa froze. She didn't understand.

- W-What?

- I… I hoped that she will die together with Hoe Boe.

- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! – Musa goggled.

- I… - Matlin hesitated. She regretted not telling her it earlier. – When you two were born, I had never felt happier. It was the best of my life…

- Yeah, right! – Musa crossed her arms.

- It was… - Matlin begged. – You two were so adorable and I was sure that you will be great rulers! But one day after your birth, your father took Mia somewhere. I didn't suspect him of anything bad… I thought he just took her for a walk or something…

She sighed.

- And the same day, it was evening when I found you and her in your bassinet like nothing had happened… Unintentionally, I looked on Mia's little arm… and to my horror and amazement, I saw Stigma.

- What? – Musa wondered. And suddenly she remembered this strange tattoo…

- It's an ancient power of the biggest evil in this world. People branded with Stigma become deprived of any feelings what makes them ruthless and cruel. Martyrising is their greatest pleasure and source of energy. Any moral values disappear forever… Just like Chiavix, it is a symbol of music… But it's evil. The victims of Stigma use it to make people suffer. Their voices hurt human minds… I couldn't believe my daughter is one of them…

Musa covered her mouth with her hands.

- My Dad was…?

- He was evil, indeed… - Matlin twisted her lips, recalling terrible memories. – I don't know how I could fall in love with him… I wanted a happy family and I didn't see the real of this liar! I didn't notice Stigma on his body… He must have hid it perfectly!

- Why did Dad take just one of us…?

- I have no idea, Musa… But I suppose that branding two of you at once was too difficult. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to brand you the next day… But I was in time to realize that it is his work! I kept on hiding you as well as I could…

- Why you didn't remove this… Stigma?

- It's not possible, Musa. Once somebody is affected, they will never be the same again…

- Oh, god…

- I wasn't favoring you, I just kept you away from him! I couldn't tell anybody because Soundirians would hate me if they realized who I married… I was such an idiot…

- Mum…

- I was scared of him… We didn't have a talk since then… I tried to hide it not to worry my friends and all the people… And when he left one day with Mia I fondly hoped that it's over and he disappeared forever… However deep down I was worried that something bad is going to happen… And it DID. He and his army of creatures he managed to control attacked my people and destroyed our city…

- How Dad received so much power?! I had no idea that he was ever a magician!

- Stigma gives their victims an unique ability of making the living believe in whatever they say. This way they control whoever they want and suck their energy up…

Musa recalled Mia's acute voice saying she was weak and didn't deserve to be the ruler.

- Hoe Boe tried to take Chiavix away from me as well as you, Musa… And he did it but as you know, Chiavix would never allow him to use itself after the things he committed. Besides, Chiavix and Stigma can't be in one body. One can't use bad music and good music in the same time. They are opposites, like day and night.

- But why nothing happened to me? I am not affected… - Musa sobbed.

- Musa… When Hoe Boe killed me, Chiavix implanted into the only royal member that was neither dead nor evil… You. As a little child, it implanted its power in you. Hoe Boe got mad seeing he can do nothing with it. I couldn't talk to you because now Soundiria is under Stigma's control. I can't see anything as long as Mia is there.

A lot of memories with her father appeared in Musa's mind. When they were all happy. She had no idea that a great power is situated deep down in her body that Hoe Boe wanted to get it to rule Soundiria.

- Nevermind… It's over. I am dead. I can't help it… - She hardly said these words.

- Musa…

- I can't believe it. I wanted to live happily ever after with Riven and my girls… never leave them… And we will surely meet somehow here… When Mia kills them all… - Musa whined.

- Honey… It doesn't have to be over…

Musa looked on her mother, amazed and hopeful.

- There is something that can bring you back to the living.

The black haired fairy goggled.

_I have a chance!_

- Mum… What is it?! TELL ME! I WILL DO EVERYTHING!

- You have to fight with death.

_Excuse me?_

- How? I am already dead! – she threw her arms in anger.

- Trust the second heart… - Matlin whispered and disappeared, leaving Musa alone in the endless white.

- Hey! Stay! Don't leave me again! Mum! I need you! – Musa screamed.

_Oh my god… What now? She left me. It's hopeless! How can I fight with death?!_

And suddenly, everything went dark. Musa felt as she was blind. Defenseless, she started looking around.

YOU ARE SO WEAK.

Mia's voice. The same she heard few minutes before she died. This evil voice. Musa grasped her head feeling that it was about to explode.

YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THE RULER.

Her sister's face appeared in Musa's mind's eye, smirking and glaring at her fiercely.

- Stop it! – Musa was scared. She didn't want to face this monster again.

Mia disappeared in the dark clouds, laughing.

Riven's face appeared. Musa enjoyed seeing him, but not for long.

- I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED DARCY. – he hissed, looking straight into her eyes.

Musa's eyes misted.

- Riven… She hypnotized you! You didn't love her…! – she sobbed.

- I LOVE HER. – he repeated.

- How can you…?! It's not true! – Musa felt groggy.

- MIA IS RIGHT. YOU ARE WEAK.

- RIVEN! Please, don't…!

He disappeared and Musa saw Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Tecna and Flora talking and laughing. Seeing Musa, they stopped and turned to her.

- Guys! – Musa ran up to them. At least she tried – even if she moved her legs forward, she didn't move forward.

- YOU LEFT US. – Bloom said.

- I didn't! I…

- YOU ARE NOT A REAL FRIEND. – Aisha hissed.

- W-What? Guys…

- YOU WANT US TO DIE. – Tecna snarled. Their voices were like the daggers hurting her ears.

- I don't! I love you!

- IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU, WE WOULD BE AT HOME NOW. – Flora added.

- I didn't want you to end up like that…

- YOU DON'T SUIT TO OUR GROUP ANYMORE. – Stella shook her head.

- W-WHAT? Please, stop it…!

- WE DON'T NEED YOU! – They shouted chorally. The Winx turned back and walked away. Musa tried to chase them but to no effect.

- WAIT! PLEASE! – she begged but they disappeared.

And she dropped down on the unknown ground.

- Please… - she sobbed.

And the acute voice of her sister sounded in her head.

HOW ONE CAN BE SO WEAK? YOU THINK YOU ARE SENSTIVE. THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU SO POWERLESS. EMOTIONS… HUMAN'S LIMITATION.

- STOP! – Musa screamed, feeling she can't stand it anymore.

PITY. UNLOVED, LONELY FAIRY. THE WEAKEST AMONG HER SO CALLED FRIENDS. SHE BECAME GIRLY TO BE LIKE HER FRIENDS, NOT MORE A TOMBOY. BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE THEM. YOUR POWER IS NOTHING.

- My music is powerful… - Musa was shaking all over.

YOUR DREAM ABOUT BEING A MUSIC STAR WAS TAKEN AWAY BY YOUR GROUP. YOU ARE NOT A LEADER. YOU ARE JUST THE BACKGROUND. EVEN IF MUSIC IS YOUR POWER, NO ONE NOTICES IT.

She felt as if something was hurting her inside. She cringed wishing it all would stop. Every bad memory came into her mind – her mom's death, dad crashing all instruments in their house and shouting at her to give up her musical dreams, Riven refusing to help her… But then saving her from Lord Darkar's spell…

HOW SUCH A LOSER CAN DESERVE SO MUCH SACRIFICE FROM THIS BOY?

Musa screamed as the wound on her stomach started hurting. She clung to the invisible ground, without any power to get up.

Breaking up with Riven, seeing him with another girl, quarreling with him on the terrace… Running away from girls trying to help her… Fear before crashing on Soundiria… Leaving them with the evil sculptures… Their crying faces while she was dying…

YOU ARE WEAK, YOU VEGGIE.

Musa couldn't help the feeling she couldn't fight with this dreadful situation. She was too weak to fight… Besides, what could she do? It was all true… No one needed her. Nobody loved her nor her music. She had been blissfully ignorant about the truth.. for so many years. She let her dad cheat her. She was weak, indeed…

'All princesses are claimed to be powerful.'

Riven's words were a sudden breakthrough, like a sweet melody. She opened her eyes remembering all the good moments in her life.

Meeting her friends in Alfea.

Spending most of her time with Winx.

Going out with Riven although their relationship was not that perfect.

Fighting with all these monsters with her friends thanks to their powers that developed over the years. She overcame her fear about trusting Riven and gained Charmix. She proved her bravery saving Princess Galatea and gained Enchantix. She helped with gaining Sirenix.

Riven proving his love for her by singing her a song he wrote.

Girls' and specialists' will to find her real home and fight against Mia.

SINGING WITH HER TEAM.

_I AM NOT ALONE._

_I AM THE RULER OF SOUNDIRIA, THE MUSICAL EMPIRE. THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME STRONG._

Musa saw Mia's face again, still smirking.

I am not weak… You are.

The black angel's fierce smile blanched. Musa wasn't speaking… She was singing.

Without emotions your life is boring...

You don't have anybody to love.

I am happy to know that my friends will always remember me

while nobody will cry after your death…

You are dead. Inside…

Just like your music… Just like your music…

Mia started walking back with no facial expression.

I wish I had a sister you could have been.

The one I could trust and the one that would never lie at me…

But you are liar. You are a liar.

The black angel disappeared. Musa felt a warm wave running all over body. She fancied she was sparkling.

And then Winx came back.

I love you, guys. I don't know what I would do without you…

Thanks to you I am happy. I know I blew some things… And I am sorry…

But we went through so many things together…

I don't wanna leave you…

We have always been together… And nothing can't hold us!

Musa fancied they smiled a bit.

And she saw Riven again.

You made my life complete…

I want you to be forever with me…

Honey…

Musa wanted to hug him but no sooner had she gotten up than he disappeared. However, she was in time to touch his hand and felt his soft skin that brought her a relief.

She was in her element. Just like when she was standing in front of a big audience, with her friends holding musical instruments and waiting for a new song to play.

So I put my hands up, finally feeling I can face everything.

With ones I love

With ones I need

I can't stop

I cover my ears

Then haters' words mean nothing

High time to turn up the volume

To see the real light

Her body seemed to beam with music. She was the music. The symbol of the real music that was connecting people since ever and was everywhere one could go.

The darkness was gradually giving way for the light. Musa was exhausted; she didn't know what she had just done. She didn't know if she made it. But she felt kinda happy falling somewhere down. Slowly as if she was drowning but she could still breath. Musa indulged in a great feeling of being free and strong…

Matlin appeared with smile on her face. She seemed to be upon her but she was not falling down.

I am so proud of you, sweetie. Don't let her get you down again!

Musa wasn't able to respond since she felt a little heart of Chiavix beating again…

I GOT THAT POWER.

She felt incredible. Free. As if every bad thing she had ever had in her mind disappeared forever. There was only her and restful melodies around. Gracefully levitating in a strange light space, she was reveling in music that seemed to permeate in her body. And suddenly the calm melody speeded up, turning into energetic beats that equalized with her heart beating.

It gave her some kind of energy, just like when she would take her headphones on or play her guitar. That indescribable feeling was one of the best… She fancied that she was changing in something beautiful, just like the ugly duckling turning into the amazing swan… That she was burning with light…

In a moment everything stopped as the music turned down completely. Musa opened her eyes. As dehypnotized, she was looking up not knowing what was going on. A flame was burning upon her making her feel warm. She was lying on something hard, not levitating in the air anymore. She could touch a smooth cold surface of it.

She blinked trying to calm down and remember all the things that happened in such a short time. She had no idea where she was now. Looking around, she saw darkness. She needed to wait until her eyes got used to the black and few seconds later she could recognize outlines of rocks and ruins. She sat down and rubbed her forehead.

_What happened? Where am I?_

She looked down and realized that she was sitting on a oblong thick rectangular slab decorated with magical white lilies. The flame upon her was lighting the slob.

_My grave?_

She touched the flowers.

_They made me a grave…_

And she understood.

_I AM ALIVE AGAIN._

- YAY! – she started jumping for joy.

She did it. She defeated death. She was so happy she couldn't stay in one place. Laughing to herself and dancing all over, Musa was thanking the one who gave her a chance to come back. She was thanking her mother, crying for bliss. Feeling tears on her skin, she turned even happier.

Only when she saw her reflection in the broken window pane did she realize that she was not the Sirenix fairy anymore.

Eyeballing herself very slowly and with amazement on her face, she admitted she became somebody she had never dreamt of. A white-silver make up, a bit tousled black fringe, a silver armored bodysuit, legs decorated with white tattoos, hair braided loosely, naked feet. She also noticed a little violin key on her left arm and twisted symbols on her right one. Just like on Matlin's arms. Musa looked sideways on her back – there was a pair of white wings folded. She spread them and the view of medium sized angel wings held her breath.

- I can't believe… - she whispered to herself.

There was her source of power on her neck – Chiavix, glowing like it never did before. Musa guessed it meant its power was active completely. The power of the princess of music.

She smiled to her reflection and looked down to admire her new magical outfit that made her feel sexy.

Knowing that she was more powerful than ever, she recharged her batteries and believed in herself again. She took a deep breath and with a dazzling smile she flapped her wings to try how they behaved in practice.

They turned out to be very excitable. She wasn't in time to catch her balance while sheering and after a clumsy somersault she hit the big rock and fell down on her back.

- Ouch…! – she moaned, massaging her hips.

_I've got a long way to go…_

She got up and touched the feathers of the wings. They seemed to be soft and hard at the same time.

_Interesting if they have any magical features…_

She glanced at her grave. The place where it was situated was familiar to her. She felt weirdly realizing she was here in 'the previous life'.

And she noticed remains of a cottage on a cliff.

- Guys! – she screamed happily, hoping to see all of them there.

But to her sadness and disappointment, the cottage was empty. There were only packages and rambling sleeping bags on the floor.

_Where could they go?_

Musa glanced over the stuff left. They didn't take any food with them so they had to be not far away from their 'flat'. Their clothes were in the same place as earlier.

_Where are you, guys?_

She walked through the mess to the next room where boys' weapons should have been. But there was nothing but for empty drop cloths.

Something glinted. The black haired girl paid attention to a little purple jewel in the corner. She grasped it and recognized one of Riven's clasps from his cape.

- Riven… - she whispered, rubbing the surface of the clasp and wondering why he took it off.

Out of the blue, she heard someone screaming. Frightened, she ran out of the cottage and looked around, seeking for anyone. But nothing happened and nobody appeared nor screamed again.

_God, what has she done to them?!_

Musa knew it must have been someone of her friends. There was nobody except them on the planet that Mia could treat like her victims.

_I have to find them!_

Although she wasn't sure if her new level of power was strong enough to fight with Mia, she had no choice. Musa wouldn't stand the fact that her friends could die too.

She jumped off the cliff on the lower ground and ran forward through the rocks.

- Wait, I have wings! – she remembered and spread them. Not sure how to use them properly, she slowly started flapping. It was enough for her to sour up several meters above the ruins.

Knowing that every second is of the essence, she flew ahead as fast she could. Too fast since she fell over a salient piece of one of the buildings and hit the ground. Irritated, she realized she would love to have any of her previous wings. None of them caused her so much trouble like the these angelic ones. Pity they were only beautiful.

- I hope I will learn how to use them soon… - she murmured and ran forward, hoping she didn't lose much time.

Mia was observing Winx and specialists losing the remains of their energy not hiding her satisfaction.

- Yeah… - she sighed, walking amongst them. They were barely breathing, already lost any sensation in their legs and arms. With half-opened distant eyes, they were gaping at the black angel that was enjoying martyrizing defenseless fairies and young warriors. – Having soaked up all Soundirian energy, yours will strengthen me a lot too. – she smirked.

Hearing Flora moaning, she came up to her and nudged the fairy's soft body.

- Giving up? – Mia hissed flat out.

- P-Please… - Flora whined weakly.

- Begging for mercy… Puny! – Mia chuckled. – But if you are fed up, let's say I am gonna put you out of your misery.

The fairy of nature shook with fear. Who knew what this evil girl meant?

Mia spread her hand towards her scared brown haired victim. She made her levitate with some spells and leaded her above the plaza. Flora didn't even try to protest or use her magic against Mia – all her energy was inside the jewel that kept on doing its job.

- The power of nature… Interesting. Good for you if I find it useful!

Musa didn't know that climbing was so easy. Maybe it was because she felt strangely lightweight. Reaching the edge of the cliff, she stopped as she saw a colorful fairy levitating.

_What the hell?_

She took a closer look and she recognized Flora. She wasn't moving, an invisible power was holding her in the air. To Musa's horror, she heard her sister.

- Say hello to Musa!

And Flora was thrown into a coulee. The air was pierced with Helia's despairing scream.

Musa desperately hurtled after her friend. In another situation she would be flapping her wings as fast as she could but following the unconscious fairy she folded them to diminish wind resistance. She wasn't sure if it was good since she had never done it before. But the new born angel couldn't hesitate at that moment. She trusted her heart that seemed to be telling her to do that.

She was amazed when she realized that with folded wings she was approaching Flora really fast. As she flew up to her sufficiently close to catch her, she hugged her body and spread the angel wings to shield them against the hard rocky ground. Fortunately, soft feathers ameliorated their fall.

Musa put Flora on the rocky surface. The olive-skinned girl didn't move or make a sound. She looked like she was dead.

- Flora…?

Musa's lips were shivering. Flora didn't react so she shook her.

- Flora! Speak to me!

To her relief, the fairy of nature moaned quietly. But she seemed to be on a border of life and death. Without any energy, she could barely move a muscle. Her soft hand was trembling and when Musa grasped it, Flora gasped for air. In a while she started breathing quite normally but still with closed eyes.

_Do I have some treatment abilities?_

Puzzled, the fairy of music caressed Flora's forehead. It was ice-cold.

Red hot anger started to bowl over inside her. Imagining what the rest of her friends had to suffer, she got up clenching her hands that turned white. Literally. Like her whole body and the irises of her eyes.

_NOBODY MISTREATS MY FRIENDS!_

- Okey, another one out. – Mia strutted towards her other victims. – I guess you want to be the next to join her. – she nudged Helia who didn't even have power to cry after his girlfriend who was probably already dead. – As you wish…

The dark angel was about to send Helia a pack of black flames when the sky was lighted with a white firework. Mia frowned. Not every fairy and specialist was able to notice it but the ones who did it, froze.

They didn't know if it was good. But white was a color of hope and weal.

A glowing, completely white, winged person flied out of the coulee, holding the fairy in her arms, that was considered to be dead. No one could recognize the person, looking like the highest of any higher fairies in the world.

She landed gently on the ground and put Flora down.

Angry and amazed, Mia was about to fly up towards the white angel, wondering what another idiot dared to oppose her.

- Whoever you are, you have nothing to seek here! – she hissed.

Musa felt it was the right time to check her new power. Full of determination, the white angel directed her hand on an enemy and not saying a word, she created a single beam of light that soared quickly towards Mia.

The dark angel wasn't in time to avoid it and the beam struck her, making her fall on the ground.

Furious, Mia got up quickly, realizing it wasn't something she messed with before. She felt a strange power that surprisingly seemed to be familiar.

The dark angel immediately sent the stranger some dark flames. Musa didn't know yet how to create a shield so she just moved aside waiting for new things to come.

Mia soared up and made a black sphere with her hands that speeded towards the white angel. As subconsciously, Musa jumped back, to her surprise, somersaulting professionally.

Mia clenched her hands and flied like a rocket to the white angel. When she was very close, Musa soared up, avoiding head-on crash with her sister, unaware that the girl she killed earlier, resurrected. Mia braked in the nick of time and followed the white angel. She wished to see the face of the white fairy.

Musa flied ahead, glowing like a comet. She didn't even noticed how rapidly she learned how to fly with her new wings. Now they became lightweight and obedient. Seeing Mia tailgating her, the fairy of music paid her attention to the remains of columns next to them. Musa hit them with a single but strong beam of light, making them fall into pieces. The rocky rain knocked Mia for a loop for a few seconds and it was enough for Musa to disappear from her sight imperceptibly.

Musa soared above her friends, observing sluggishly what was going on.

- Don't worry! – she told them, having a smack at destroying the jewel somehow. – I am gonna…

But Mia cut across her, striking the white angel from the back. They bowled over the coulee and fell on the rocky surface, scuffling brutally. At last Musa put the boot in her and Mia flied up on stroke. She dropped down several meters away.

With her eyes bulging with fury, Mia got up without using her hands and abruptly put her hand on the ground, making it come apart. Cracks reached Musa who just flied up before the place where she was standing fell apart completely. Noticing another spells directed at her, she enshrouded herself with wings. Actually not having the slightest idea what it was for but to her surprise it saved her from the spells – the wings reflected the dark beams like a mirror.

Satisfied, Musa came back to the plaza. Unfortunately, she wasn't in time again to set her friends free because Mia immediately appeared next to her, sending her another black flames.

And there was something unexpected. As Musa did the same against her twin, the spells met in the middle of their ways and turned into a black-white globe that looked like burning and lighting the grey sky. Both girls kept on sending their spells and the globe started to grow. Musa didn't know what was happening. One of the spells should destroy another not combine with each other. Never had she seen something like this. Only then did she realize how much she didn't know about magic.

In one second, Musa focused on her spell as much as she could and with all her might, she twisted the course of magical connection and threw it into the evil jewel.

- NOOOOOO!

The air was pierced with Mia's scream. She staggered as the jewel exploded, destroyed by the magical globe. Once black flames touching her friends' bodies disappeared, their life force and magical powers were given back. Faces of Winx and specialists regained their natural color, they felt power in legs and arms again. They got up immediately, girls clinging to their boys.

Musa smiled but couldn't say hello to them since Mia attacked again. She used her wings to shield from a spell and flied up, wondering how long this battle will last.

- Who is that…?! – Bloom whispered, snuggled in her boyfriend's arms.

- I wish I knew… - Aisha responded, looking on two angels fighting.

- Whoever she is, she saved our lives… We have to help her! – Brandon said.

- Her power is ten times stronger than ours taken together! – Tecna shook her head.

- Flora! – Helia yelled happily, embracing his girlfriend who had just joined them.

- You are alive! – Stella yelled.

- Yeah… - Flora was hardly speaking. – But I didn't see her face… - She answered question in their minds.

- She looks like Mia but the complete opposite… - Timmy noticed.

- Hey! Where is Riven? – Sky looked around. Others froze. They didn't remember what happened to him after Mia cursed them.

Aisha glanced on the ruined temple. She ran upstairs and shrieked with horror. Her friends followed her not asking what she saw. But as the fairy of waves covered her face in her hands, they feared the worst.

Riven was lying on the rocky floor on his side in a pool of blood, unconscious. Winx and specialists goggled and turned pale with fear. They immediately clustered around him and put him on his back to notice his stomach transfixed with a dagger.

- Oh god… - They all had the sense of déjà vu, as recalling the view of injured Musa. It was unbelievable to experience the same thing in such a short time.

- Riven! – Sky jiggled him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

But the magenta haired boy didn't respond. Others held their breathes thinking he is already dead.

- Riven! – Sky repeated, yelling straight at his face and still trying to bring him back.

- Take it out! – Stella wanted to remove the weapon from Riven's body but Flora and Tecna stopped her.

- No, Stella! It will only make it worse! He will bleed to death this way!

- Unless he did it yet…! – Aisha whimpered.

- Come on, bro… - Preoccupied, Brandon was expecting desperately a slightest move.

- Riven! Do you hear us?! – Sky yelled again.

- I hear… Don't scream like this, you idiot…

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Riven opened his eyes weakly, snuffling.

- Riven, hold on… Somebody is gonna save you! – Timmy ensured the dying specialist.

- Ya still alive…? – Riven wondered.

- A white angel came to fight with Mia… She set us free… - Bloom explained.

- She will treat you too! – Helia said, looking sideways on angels struggling behind the columns.

- It's too late…

- No, it's not! Everything is gonna be okay! – Sky shook his head.

- Why…It should be…? There's nothing… I can lose…

- What are you talking about?!

- Riven, don't tell such things! You still have us!

- Oh, please… Don't pretend you have… ever liked me…

Winx and Specialists froze. That was half-right. Riven was always acting like a jerk but he still belonged to their group.

- Riven… - Brandon whispered.

- Come on… I had better… die…

- No, Riven, you won't die! – Sky contradicted.

- It's over…

- Riven… - Flora sobbed.

- Let me go…

- There's a way you can be saved! For sure…! – Aisha deeply knew that it needed a miracle to save him.

- I can't be… Oh god… - Riven twisted his lips in pain. The dagger in his stomach kept on making him unbearable gyp.

- Riven, don't give up… You have never given up… - Helia recalled the old times.

- It's no use acting like this anymore…

They didn't know what else they could say. This brave specialist, one of the best warriors amongst Red Fountain students… gave up. For the first time.

- I am sorry…

These words attracted everybody's attention.

- I didn't treat you properly… It's all my fault… that we are here…

He moaned.

- I… was only a trouble… Don't say I wasn't… You deserve someone better than me…

His lids were becoming heavier.

- Riven, you are a good friend... – Timmy said quietly.

- I were… I am almost dead, don't you remember…? Whatever… I have nothing to lose…

He stopped. Despite he was partly deaf because of Mia's plays with him, he could hear sounds of girls' fighting somewhere his eyes couldn't reach.

- We will always remember you, Riven… - Helia shed a single tear. Girls started to cry again just like when Musa was about to say goodbye to them forever.

Boys grasped Riven's blooded hand. It was cold and soft, as if it wasn't his one.

Riven fancied the whole world was getting dark. Faces of his friends turned blurred and all the sounds around were quieting down.

- I will say hello to Musa from you…

The magenta haired specialists couldn't hear girls bursting into wail. He let his eyelids fall down, feeling relief that the pain started to recede.

His grip was released. His head rolled on one side. His chest stopped going up and down.

Sky had to touch his neck to check the pulse. He just couldn't believe that the guy he had many fights with but also were one of his friends, died.

But it was true. Riven was dead.

Musa and Mia had no idea what had just happened. Lost in fighting with each other, they were flying here and there, avoiding their spells.

They were both powerful. Musa noticed that Mia did look a bit different since she had jewels on her forehead and a cape on her waist what Musa didn't. She didn't know if it meant that their powers had different levels or it was just simple appearance issues.

But the battle seemed to run and run. The angels wanted to finish it as soon as possible but no one was going to concede.

Mia wanted to know her enemy's identity at any price. However, she never succeeded to fly up close enough to have a look on her white face. She was getting steaming in the course of time.

And she realized she couldn't hang on like this any longer.

- Oh, come on, you white sparkling doll! Show yourself! I am gonna kill you anyway!

Musa knew that her twin sister was ticked off sufficiently. And she wanted to see her reaction herself. She didn't know how she started to glow but as she landed on the floor her glow was disappearing. Mia landed proudly in front of her, very close. But she immediately turned struck dumb when she recognized the one she considered to be unfortunately equal in power.

Musa smirked for the first time since many days. Expression on Mia's face was a pure delight.

- Amazed? – the white angel teased.

Before her dark equivalent was in time to say a word, Musa used her power to hit her into the rocks. Mia didn't envisage it – she struck the hard, rocky surface and fainted, to Musa's surprise.

She felt tired but satisfied. Her new power was great – now there was a hope for her. She defeated her evil sister so she could face much more than she did over these all years. Seeing her unconscious, even for a while, made her feel comfortable.

Then she remembered. Her friends. Musa turned back to notice that a group of people was observing her from the remains of a building nearby. The colorful fairies weren't sure whether to come out.

Musa started walking towards them. She felt like a newborn, stepping like a goddess in her new outfit and with a pair magnificent wings.

One of the fairies started going downstairs slowly and shyly. Musa recognized her light brown hair. The angel smiled at the fairy of nature.

And she knew she was recognized by Flora too, as well as by the rest of her friends. They ran up to her and hugged her, crying with happiness. Musa shed a lot of tears too – she was with them again, with her best friends forever.

- Musa! We missed you so much…! – Stella sobbed.

- I missed you too, guys… - Musa clung into her winged team.

- You resurrected! – Tecna couldn't believe she actually did.

- How did you do this? You look so beautiful! – Bloom was gulping her tears.

- I know what is that about… - Musa pointed at her pendant. – This is it. My second heart. I trusted it when my body's one was dead. And it helped me defeating death.

- YOU DEFEATED DEATH?! – Winx asked chorally, amazed.

- I think so… - Musa smiled.

- Ooooh… Sweetie, you are the best! – Flora embraced her once again.

Musa felt like she was now the leader of Winx Club. Her power was unique and she rescued her friends from certain death.

- I am sorry it took me so long. You were suffering…

- It doesn't matter. It's over… - Aisha grasped Musa's hand.

- Not yet… Mia may wake up at any time… She just fainted. – Musa looked sideways on her twin sister, still lying on the floor. – Where are the boys? – she changed the topic.

Not knowing why, her friends who were firstly happy then turned sad.

- Girls? What happened?

But no one knew how to tell her the worst thing she could ever hear.

- What is happening? – Musa wanted to know.

But they just exchanged gruesome looks. The white angel passed them and went upstairs. Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia froze when they saw her, what's more, in a new sexy outfit.

- Hi, guys… Where is…

Musa realized that she would never liked to know the answer to her question about Riven. Not after what appeared in front of her eyes. The whole hope was immediately gone.


	12. Diamond and Onyx

_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NOOOOO!_

At that time, Musa would give everything to make this horrific thing only the worst nightmare in her life.

Her boy... Was dead. His body was lying on the floor, blooded.

Musa felt something exploding inside her and turning her legs groggy. All the things that happened a while ago were not significant. She didn't care about her new power. It was all nothing in comparison with her beloved boy's death.

The white angel could barely move her legs but in one second she appeared next to Riven and started jiggling him like a doll.

- RIVEN! RIVEN!

_It's not possible! _

But it was. Musa knew there was no use trying to wake him up. He was gone. Forever.

- RIVEN...! - she sobbed. She was shaking all over.

- Musa... - Stella embraced her, trying to calm her down.

- LEAVE ME ALONEEE...! - Musa barged her and hugged Riven's body, wailing into his hair.

No sooner did she notice the dagger in his stomach than she took it out rapidly and threw it away, so hard that the weapon fell into pieces while touching the floor.

- W-What... d-did she do... to you...?! - she whimpered, stuttering.

He didn't answer. He looked like sleeping, only blood on his face, chest and arms was revealing the murder. Tears falling down on him were mixing with the red liquid. Musa was hugging him as believing that it could make him alive again.

She had never felt any worse.

- Musa... - Flora looked on her commiseratively.

- H-How...l-l-long... is he... - It needed a lot of effort for Musa to say a word.

Her friends exchanged miserable looks.

- Few minutes... - Brandon's voice trembled.

It made Musa cry even louder. If she had been here earlier, there would have been a chance to save him. But she was too late. How could she not notice him among Winx and specialists when they were under the jewel's control? The fairy of music was angry with herself. She felt guilty for all the pain he had to suffer.

- We thought he will make it until you deal with Mia... - Bloom explained shyly.

Musa didn't respond. She kept on crying not paying attention to her friends anymore.

Winx and specialists fell back as they saw Mia. The black angel came round and appeared in front of them. Seeing broken Musa next to the body of her victim, she chuckled triumphantly.  
Musa didn't even turn back but lurched as she heard Mia's voice.

- Pity you weren't here earlier. You would have seen what a jellyfish your boyfriend WAS.

_YOU BITCH!_

With tight teeth and fury in her heart and mind, Musa immediately got up and quickly ran up to Mia, pressing her to a stone wall and trying to smother her.

- I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THAT! - Incandescent, the while angel screamed it straight into the Stigma carrier's face. But she just smirked.

- I am not gonna ask you for it! - she hissed. With one fast move she was now on Musa's place, clenching her hands on the white angel's neck. Musa started struggling.

- Your resurrection doesn't make you stronger than me! - Mia whispered to her ear.

- Oh, I don't think so, sister! - Musa yelled and in a while she created an pulse that pushed Mia off her.

They were now standing vis-à-vis. Two sisters that differ from each other completely.

- What are you going to do, huh? - Mia snarled. - I see your clumsiness in dealing with a new power!

_I can't win with her. She is much more experienced and Soundiria is imbued with Stigma's influence. It makes her feel comfortable... God, what can I do?_Musa didn't let Mia know how much she was scared. The fact that she took advantage of the dark angel's amazement to make her lose control for a while was just a fluke.

- I am stronger than you think! - Musa grinded.

- SO SHOW ME.

Mia soured up and found herself on the plaza. She was quite far away but Musa but she could see her defiant look that meant fight alert.

She challenged Musa.

The white angel looked on her anxious friends, waiting for any reaction of her. Then she moved her sight at the dead magenta haired boy who she loved so much and would never allow anybody hurt him. Mindful of pain Mia did to all of them, the fairy of music felt she just couldn't let her evil twin sister not pay any price for it.

_You can't give up now. Show this nasty asshole who is the real emperor of music!_

Musa took a deep breath and spread her wings to fly up. Before she landed on the plaza, she sent her friends a knowing look saying ,,Don't worry. I am gonna make it''.

- Good luck... - Bloom whispered. - ...Princess.

* * *

Musa didn't know if it was her imagination or the plaza did get bigger and the sky did get darker then before. Everything looked more dreary and scary. She felt like on a big stadium with the clouds as the audience and her sister as the oponent. The smallest games in the whole world but one of the most dangerous. Musa realised that if she loses, there will be no hope for them and her destroyed homeland.

She fancied she heard music.

_Drums?_

Now it really was like the games. Drums beating would warm up the supporters - but she doubted if her friends heard it. They weren't screaming her name nor cheering her on. The situation was too sad.

Drums begot a melody that gave her shivers all over her body. Mia's eyes were eyeballing her smugly as if saying Musa had better give up before she will be knocked out. But the white angel bravely glowered at her twin sister, spreading proudly her magnificent wings.

Two sisters. Complete opposites. Representing the good and the bad side of endless power - music.

And it began. Mia started dancing with a terrific flexibility among the black flames that emerged from her body and her mouth created the first lines of the performance:

**Over twenty years **

**since we first have met  
**

**But I am gonna say  
**

**nobody miss you, shame  
**

Evil spells encircled Musa who didn't expect such a singing battle to a melody coming out of nowhere.

**It's a kid stuff for me to kill you again **

**You try to fight, either way, go down the drain**

Black lianas twisted the overwhelmed angel round, trying to smother her.

** I got the power you'll never know**

** Since it's clear you are just asshole  
**

**Did you forget Soundiria is under my control?**

Mia screamed these lines straight at her victim.

**Better come back where you came from**

**No use in fighting for a throne**

**The real queen is one**

**And you can't be me, nope **

To her surprise, Musa disengaged from lianas' squeeze as she sent them a pulse wave that broke them apart.

_It's my turn._

_You keep telling me _

_I am bout to be kicked out  
_

_But I don't see it did work in practice_

_just like your rhymes, no doubt_

Musa got closer to her sister, shielding against her spell on her way.

_Sis, it's time to face it_

_I got my power in a natural way_

_Your is artificial, given you as a kid _

_It caused many troubles _

_But you are satisfied _

_That's why you deserve to be tossed aside_

_How can anyone like your music_

_When all you sing is harm?_

Their faces were only milimeters off each other.

**Emotions can be baleful  
**

**You're the perfect example**

**That's what makes fairies weak**

**And lets me do my trick**

**Such empire doesn't need such a ruler**

**Touchy-feely selling plater**

**And it's me they call 'greater'**

They both didn't realise they were now dancing together. Actually, it was a combination of dance and fight. Two angels kept on trying to hit each other and ducking down with incredible fluidity, making it look like a performance in the most rarified theathre ever. Music was heightening tension and seemed to give the angels power to sing.

The weal and the evil. Two opposites were struggling on behalf of the musical empire.

_I guess I mishear_

_There's nobody in here_

_Since the day _

_all powerful music went blear_

_You killed all of them_

_Without any mercy_

_And I want to say _

_and it's high time you stepped down_

_Although we both belong here_

_I am afraid_

_There's no place for us two_

_Music is my element _

_And don't tell me_

_'bout it you don't have a clue _

**Twenty years out of home**

**And you think you're still awesome?**

**I was here all the time **

**ruling Soundiria on my own**

**This kingdom needs me**

**And I don't need a company**

**So go back to your wimp world**

**Where only you can belong**

Voices of both sisters were incredible. Their song seemed to go through all known types of music. They were once rapping and once singing softly and slowly.

_I know where I was born_

_You can't lie at me, no_

_I am here to save the music  
_

_My life has changed forever_

_So I want it to be better_

_Nothing will stop me_

_I mean your gruesome magic_

_So be out of my way_

_Yield to real music_

_You pitch black tootsy!_

**Oh, really, I am the tootsy?!**

**You don't have a mirror, you retarded hoochie**

**You know that's the end**

**Better make a bolt for it**

**Before I turn into a demon**

**You have never nightmared of**

_So show me!  
_

**You asked!**

They soared up, glowing like comets. Music was then extremely loud and ears of nine-person audience of Winx and specialists hardly put up with the pulses and air tension the melodies produced, as they have never heard something like this before.

The angels were fighting in the mix of white and black clouds of magic dust and flames. There was no tipping point.

Musa desired to end this battle as soon as possible. But she had no idea what was able to kill her evil sister who acted like she was winning all the time.

_Sister... _

Musa found it hard to believe that she really had to kill her sibling who would murder anybody without hesitation. But Musa had feelings. Tears appeared in her eyes imagining what it would be like if it all didn't happen. They would be two royal twins in the magnificent empire of music. Their parents would never get separated. It would be nice to live this way.

_Bloom got her family and home back after so many years_. _I won't get mine but... I need to save my planet from dark music. _

And Musa got a deep breath, recalling all the harm Stigma did to her world.

_Riven's killer must be punished. _

Her whole body shined again, like a sun in the noon.

_In the graceful name of the music empire  
_

_To stay in the harmony and plenty_

_To take our children into enchantment _

_Please, magic of Chiavix, destroy the evil_

The first lines of Soundiria's anthem sounded in the air filling it with a soft melody. Musa was making it with her hands, changing the tones and sending the white flames towards Mia who was trying to defend herself in vain. Spells of the white angel seemed to eat into the body of the dark one. She started to struggle and wave her wings desperately. Her crying hurt ears of the others but not Musa's - she became impervious to her sister's suffering.

_Let us live in the paradise_

_Where the nature stays untouched _

_Where the shadows don't mean the bad_

_Please, magic of Chiavix, be at our side_

Mia couldn't stand it. The song had the same influence on her like her singing on the others. The white lights were absorbing the evil angel.

_Shining with glory to the very end_

_In the blazing light of the Wolf Way_

_To strive with every wrong that happen _

_Please, magic of Chiavix, guide us _

It looked like an explosion. Musa flared up. Her glow spread everywhere, covering the black. At the same time Mia gave a last scream and disappeared, changing herself into a black pall that melted away. Only some onyx feathers were left in the air, deprived of their gloss.

And the music turned down as everything was coming back to normal. Musa's glow faded. She landed on the ground fumblingly and immediately lost any feeling in her legs. She felt heavily worn out.

It's over. Mia was gone. No one will ever hurt her friends.

She touched her pendant and grabbed to see it. Its shield looked like made of a diamond.

The whole world was spinning. She was looking on the sky with a relief. It was still grey but in some way different. She fancied there was a blurred shape of Matlin's face that was smiling.

Musa smiled slightly and was lying like this to recover until she saw someone approaching her. Winx gathered around her.

- Musa? - they asked quietly.

The white angel moaned faintly in response.

- You did it. - Flora held Musa's hand.

- It was great... - Bloom said.

But Musa wasn't really proud of herself. There was something that didn't let her enjoy her victory.

_Riven..._

* * *

Tears were imbuing the magenta hair of her boy as she was holding him close in her arms. She couldn't let go. If she did it, she would have to agree with his death and carry on with this feeling forever. And she would never stand it. Riven was her only love.

So what she resurrected? So what she got a new power no one had ever heard of? So what she defeated the evil that had been controlling her home land since twenty years? Killing Mia didn't bring Riven back. It didn't let off her steam completely. Desolation and anger at herself that were ingrained in her heart and mind were not describable.

She looked at his face. Leant against her shoulder, he came across as sound asleep, especially when Musa dried every stain of blood off his body. But she didn't know how to heal him. The wound on his stomach was done by this deuced dagger - the same that made her dead too. Even Bloom couldn't fix it despite her treatment abilities. It was harrowing not to feel his pulse when the fairy of music touched his neck.

Musa sighed, swallowing her tears up. With shivery hands, she caressed Riven's cheek. Touching his lips, she realised that nobody will kiss her again like Riven used to.

She remembered their first kiss. Fighting with Lord Darkar. Riven sacrificied himself for Musa. Then she was holding him just like this, crying. But with a huge difference... Riven didn't die that day. He didn't experienced hellish purgatory. When he was conscious again, their relationship started. And lasted, with some breaks, until this moment_._

It started and ended similar way. They had many arguments anyway but a force majeure decided to seperate them forever so cruely. It wasn't fair. When she was a tomboy, a single thought that Riven may like her was ridiculous as he didn't look like someone who seeks for a girlfriend. But everything started to change in her sophomore year. There was a hope she would be closer with him just like the rest of the girls with Red Fountain students they had a crush on. He was different when she was comparing him with the others and that was so special. Musa wasn't sure if it was good to go out with the guy that was considered to be a grumpy jerk. However, things were getting better in the course of time. And it was the best when he was learning under wraps how to play a guitar for her with an idea of singing a song - a song he wrote himself.

She knew she belonged only with him.

_Honey... What am I to do now...?_

- Don't leave me... I love you... - she whispered, sobbing.

Although Winx and boys were nearby, embracing each other and being kind of happy they didn't lost their the most beloved ones, she felt lonely. Just like Aisha observing Musa grieving over her boyfriend with watery eyes. She recalled the day she lost her one. Nabu sacrificied his life, soaking the energy of the Black Circle up. The brown haired fairy still hoped he will wake up again somehow. But it needed a miracle. Seeing her friend experiencing the same nightmare as she did some time ago, it was the right moment to say ,,I know how you feel...'' - but Aisha didn't know if it was the way to console Musa. Nothing could console her.

Diffidently, she came up to her friend who didn't pay any attention on her as she dipped her face in Riven's hair, strongly grinding his body against her. She didn't even turn her head when Aisha put a hand on the musical fairy's shoulder.

- Musa... - the fairy of waves started shyly.

The crying angel didn't respond. As if she didn't hear anything.

Musa remembered how Aisha lost her fiancé. She was the only one who really knew how it felt losing somebody so important. Maybe it would be right to react. However, the fairy of music wasn't feeling like talking with anyone. She realised that it was no use staying like this forever but what else she could do then? Life had no sense. Besides, they were stuck on a dead planet where they couldn't top their food supplies up and sooner or later they were gonna die. Musa had no idea how to live again...

_Chiavix sometimes allows us to bring the dead to life._

Matlin's words made Musa freeze for a moment. There was a chance!

- Chiavix... - she mumbled, grabbing her pendant. Aisha looked on her enquiringly.

- What...?

Musa laid Riven on the ground. She was breathing uneasily.

- It... can bring him... to life...! - the white angel started fidgeting.

_There is a chance. I can't mess up. I have to do it. Mum, HELP ME!_

Musa begged her mum, hoping that this time she will be able to hear her. Mia was gone so Stigma's power won't stand in the way.

_Mum... HOW CAN I HEAL HIM?_

The black haired girl got closer to Riven. She clasped his soft hand desperately.

- Musa...? - Aisha didn't understand.

- My mum said... I can bring the dead to life! - Musa answered restively.

- How?

- I DON'T KNOW! - Musa almost yelled, catching attention of the others. She would love to know. If she knew she wouldn't linger like this so long.

Aisha recoiled, shocked by Musa's angry tone. She keelhauled herself inwardly - she shouldn't have asked this question. She regretted saying anything.

Curious what was going on, several of the girls appeared near them with interrogative face expression.

- Musa...? - Stella whispered.

The fairy of music didn't even give a glance at them. She closed her eyes, holding Riven's hand against her lips and a diamond pendant in one clasp. She looked like a sculpture - only her breathing condemned that she was alive.

- Come... - Bloom gestured for Stella and Tecna to leave Musa alone. - She needs to concentrate... - She came back slowly to Sky, covering his face in his hands. Tecna followed her, not dropping her gaze from Musa. Aisha only stood back a few steps.

_Mum, please... I love him. I don't know what I am gonna do without him. Please... Say something. If there's any chance to heal him, I have to take it! _

**_Trust the second heart, sweetie. You can do it._**

Musa shook when she heard her mum's voice. Trust Chiavix? She trusted it. It helped her defeat the death and her evil sister. How could she not trust it after what she did with its help?

_I trust..._

The white angel looked at her beloved one, lying lifelessly on the cold ground. He was so handsome even when his heart wasn't beating. Musa got closer to him slowly, flicking a strand of his hair off his dusky face. Their foreheads and noses osculated with each other. She kissed him on the lips remembering that his kissing was the best in the whole world.

So many plans did they have... Musa wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she dreamt and wondered how their marriage would look. Deep down she expected him to propose to her one day. Even if he had problems with expressing his feelings, she knew he really wanted to do it. Riven had been changing over the years of their relationship. And he kept on surprising her, positively as well as negatively. The fairy of music was sometimes thinking if she was the reason why he turned a bit different. And the thought that she was also the reason why she was now grieving over him only kindled her desire to bring him back. She was gonna do everything to make him alive again. Everything.

What happened then took Aisha's breath away. The fairy of waves gaped when Chiavix slowly shined and created white flows that made Musa glow like a diamond. The flows were rushing all over her body and their courses marked the ways of Musa's veins. Her spread wings suddenly seemed to be very long. The kiss was continued and the flows reached Riven's body as Musa dragged her hand over his chest to put it on the wound. White lines diverged themselves into every muscle of the dead one, also uncovering his veins. They all converged again in the wound.

It looked like an amazing combination. The others also saw the glow and the phenomenon occuring. They were observing it admiringly. Curing the dead was a rare event, even in a magical world. For a few seconds the lines were pulsing, in accordance with Musa's heartbeating. To their amazement, the wounded skin started to regenerate. A white liquid replaced the destroyed flesh and then put on the colour of Riven's complexion. After a while, there was no trace of the wound anymore.

Musa split her lips off his ones and gradually stopped glowing. A little dizzy, she massaged her head.

She had no idea what she just did. All she was conscious of was recalling the song written by Riven. She must have been singing it in her mind.

The white angel looked at Riven, who was still lying without any difference on the ground. Then she sent her friends some interrogative, not very bright glance.

- Musa... The wound... - Flora pointed at Riven's stomach.

Only then did Musa realise the fatal injure of her disappeared as if it never existed. Hope gleamed in her eyes. She healed him.

With a loud heartbeating, she turned to Riven's face, expecting a slightest move. Any wince of an eyelind or his mouth. Whatever.

But nothing happened.

- No...

Musa covered her mouth with her hands, feeling her eyes get watery. She was so disenchanted. The magic of Chiavix turned to be useless. It made the wound disappear but didn't run his heart again.

The others were also disappointed. What had just happened could mean an amazing magic that wins with death. But it only looked wonderful. They felt sorry for the fairy of music, knowing that her new power should have enabled her to do the things they could only dream of.

Aisha approached Musa again. The white angel, feeling someone's hand on her shoulder, turned to the fairy of waves. Tears barely let her eyes see anything.

- I'm sorry... - she sobbed, remembering how nasty she treated her best friend.

The brown-haired fairy embraced her. She started crying too.

- It's okey... You did your best, Musa...

The black haired girl snuggled into Aisha. They both felt the same. Losing their beloved ones made their life even harder. Only they could understand each other.

Aisha was wondering how long it could take. Suffering, mysteries, dying on the dead planet where there was no way out. So many things happened and few of them were nice. She realised it was the way they were gonna end their life. Far away from home and their families who will never find them.

She looked over Musa's head and her white wings at the dead body lying near them. If only Riven hadn't run away...

And suddenly, she froze.

No. She must have dreamt it.

It was her imagination.

But...

She fancied that Riven MOVED his finger. Narrowly but he DID.

However, she didn't want to give Musa delusive hope. She already gave up. And if Aisha was wrong, she could only make things worse.

She was about to lower her gaze when she saw it again.

But then she was absolutely sure. His finger did move. It wasn't caused by the wind since there was no wind.

Aisha couldn't believe. Musa wasn't aware of what she had just done.

RIVEN WAS ALIVE.

- Musa! - The fairy of waves was so excited she could barely speak loud. She whispered it to Musa's ear making her glance up but not stop crying. - You did it!

Firstly, the fairy of music didn't understand what she said at all and kept on shaking all over and sobbing. Only few seconds later she froze immediately and goggled when sense of these words reached her mind. Aisha nodded nervously.

- Look...! - She pointed on the magenta haired boy. Musa turned back like a lightning. For a moment she was gazing at him, seeking for any evidence that Aisha was right. And she deeply hoped she really was.

- His finger... It was moving... - Aisha ensured her. Hearing it, Musa grasped his hand, staring at it as if it was an amazing treasure.

- You sure...? - Musa doubted. His hand was very cold and soft. She put it to her cheek and sighed.

_Honey, give me any sign if you're alive... Please..._

And her wish came true. She felt his thumb running milimeters over her skin. At once she turned happy. She turned to Aisha, letting her know she was right.

- Oh, Musa! - Aisha screamed in happiness, hugging her friend who sent her confused friends a dazzling smile. She was still crying, but they were tears of joy.

- What happened?! - Sky ran up to them.

- He's alive! - Aisha explained, getting up.

- WHAT?! - Others asked chorally.

- She did it! He moved his fingers! - Aisha couldn't stay in one place for cheer.

Girls started jumping and shouting. Boys gathered around Riven wanting to check if it was really true.

And they believed when Riven moaned quietly.

- Oh My God! - Brandon wondered if his eyes were right.

- Musa, you definitely became the greatest fairy I know! - Tecna claimed, rubbing her tear off.

But the angel didn't listen. With her look only on her cherished one, she was holding his hand close and waiting until he opens his eyes. Musa stroke his cheek when he moaned again.

- Wake up, honey...


End file.
